Beacon Hills
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: Derek Hale arrived in Beacon Hills a month too late and it was just enough time for Peter Hale to consolidate his power as the Alpha of Beacon Hills. Good/Homicidal Peter. Scott/Malia later Cora/Scott/Malia, Humor.
1. Derek I

**[Derek Hale arrived in Beacon Hills a month too late and it was just enough time for Peter Hale to consolidate his power as the Alpha of Beacon Hills. Good/Homicidal Peter. Scott/Malia later Cora/Scott/Malia, Humor.**

 **Beacon Hills**

 **Season 1: Derek I**

 **Bold- Alpha Voice**

 _Italic- Thoughts_

Normal- Normal

Derek Hale took a month too long to get back to Beacon Hills.

That extra month was more than enough time for Peter Hale to get his plans underway.

By the second night of Peter's reign as the Alpha of Beacon Hills, he already had two Betas, Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey.

Scott, a social outcast with a mother working two jobs to get them by and only one real friend.

And Isaac, an abused kid who would do anything to get away from his abusive father.

The first one he bit during his high of becoming an alpha, the second he chose.

By the next week their little group would get a fourth member. A werecoyote Peter found wandering the woods of Beacon Hills in her coyote form. She was be the wildest of their pack.

By the time Derek reached Beacon Hills, Peter's Pack was coming along just fine.

Scott took to being a werewolf like a fish to water, the fact that it cured him of his asthma and made him a lacrosse star overnight was icing on the cake. He had some problems hiding his new status from his best friend but he was balancing his dual life as well as could be hoped.

Isaac was too damn happy to not only being rid of his father but also having friends to care what Peter was doing or what he was making them do. The power an Alpha had over his beta's was damn scary sometimes.

And Malia's father had been found murdered one night. No one cared enough to investigate how it was that she was adopted by a man that had spend the last six years in a catatonic state in the burn ward of the local hospital.

The week before Derek reached town another kid had been bitten and added to the new found Hale Pack.

Vernon Boyd was a lonely kid that just wanted some friends to eat his lunch with. So when a man in a black leather trench coat appeared before him offering him not only friends but a family, not to mention all the perks that came with being a werewolf, the young man said yes faster then one could blink.

 **Derek P.O.V**

He parked his car outside of what used to be his home. It was nothing more than a burned down husk of what it used to be. If he closed his eyes he could hear the ghost of the past. The laughter as he chased his sisters around the property. His mother standing in the porch making sure they wouldn't hurt each other. His uncle Pete standing behind her with a small smile on his face.

The Hale House used to be a hub of activity, all manner of people coming in and out. His cousins, aunts ...his father. The Hale family used to be big once. Now it was just him and his missing sister. Peter was in a coma at the hospital no sign that he would ever wake up.

He stepped out of his car to go inside.

The second he closed his car door he took a deep breath and that's when he noticed he wasn't alone. Not only not alone but surrounded. Four growls sounded all around him.

"Who's there?" snarled Derek, his eyes burning blue, that served two purposes it would show he wasn't afraid to fight back and it would let him see better in the dark. As he looked around him he wanted to burst out in laughter. The people surrounding him weren't people at all, they were kids.

The first had long black hair with a slightly crooked jaw line, he came from the his left. His gold eyes glowing as he crouched on the branch of the tree next to his family home.

On the right he saw a lanky kid with short blonde hair, he was also wearing a scarf for some reason. His eyes were also gold as they stared at him from the brush of a tree.

Ahead of him, standing in the shadow of his burned house a big muscled black kid stood, he was completely wolfed out, burning gold eyes, thick hairy sideburns, a ridge brow and long sharp fangs, his hands were also clawed as he crouched on the forest floor.

And from behind him, a dark brown coyote with glowing blue eyes came out from behind two trees, snarling and barking at him.

"You have till the count of three to tell me what you're doing here before I rip your throats out...with my teeth." Derek snarled as he wolfed out and got into a fighting stance. The coyote was circling him with the other three moved to attack him from three sides at the same thing.

Just when things were about to devolve into an all out brawl Derek heard someone from inside the Hale House cleared their throat. It served to make the other wolfs/coyote calm down and back away from him.

"Be calm my children, no need for violence, Derek here is another member of our family." said the voice, a voice Derek instantly recognized as that of his uncle.

" _But that's impossible, he should be in the hospital."_ his guess was proven right as a completely healed Peter Hale exited the to stand next to the black kid and the coyote.

"What's going on here?, you should be...why aren't you in the hospital? Who are they?" snarled Derek as he took a step towards Peter, instantly the black teen and the blonde one stood in front of him snarling back. The one with the crooked jaw and the coyote staid back watching.

"Isaac, Vernon, there's no need for that, Derek here won't hurt me." said Peter, his eyes burning red as he forced his two betas to calm down.

"As a matter of fact why don't you all go home, me and my nephew have some catching up to do." said Peter.

Isaac and Vernon gave one last glare at Derek before they nodded back to Peter, then they both ran into the woods. From what Derek remembered that was the way into town.

"Scott, Malia darling you can leave as well." said Peter before he passed them and walked to stand in front of Derek. Scott frowned at Peter's back, and while his uncle couldn't see it Derek could.

"Come on Malia, mom said you can stay with us tonight." said Scott as he turned to leave, behind him the coyote followed close behind her tail wagging in happiness.

"I brought you a change of clothes, their in my backpack." he could hear Scott say as both of them headed deeper into the woods. What followed was a quick shifting before a very female voiced replied.

"Thanks, you think we could convince your mom to make deer tonight." Derek could hear the girl, Malia, ask.

"MALIA, GET DRESSED." Screamed Scott as he opened his backpack and started to pull out clothes.

"And yes, we can pick up some venison at the grocery store on our way home." grumbled Scott as he and Malia left his hearing range. When Derek looked back at his uncle he saw a small amused smile on his face.

"Hearing their interactions is always amusing." drawled Peter as he moved to hug Derek. A hug which was brushed aside as Derek took hold of Peter's jacket and slammed him into the hood of his car. The vehicle creaking from the strength of the slam.

"What is going on here? Since when are you awake? Snarled Derek his nails lengthening and growing sharper. Just before they could slice into the leather of the jacket Peter grabbed Derek's hands and applying a fair bit of force forced them to open.

"Calm down Derek, I'll will answer all the questions you have but not here, not in the open where anyone could hear us." said Peter as he pushed Derek back a bit and walked to the other side of the car.

"Coming?" asked Peter with a shit eating grin on his face. Derek frowned harder as he pulled out his car keys and climbed inside.

"Where are we going?" asked Derek as he started his car and backed away from the burned House.

"Downtown, there's an abandoned loft we use for pack meetings. We can talk there." said Peters as he lowered his seat back and closed his eyes.

"This is a nice car, oh it even has seat warmers." said Peter, and Derek wanted nothing more than to stop his car and beat his uncle black and blue. The smile his uncle shot him said Peter knew exactly what he was doing.

 **Third Person's P.O.V**

The anger on Derek's part translated to how fast he was going, so it only took them twenty minutes to reach the empty loft. And that was the appropriate word for it, not abandoned liked Peter had said. It was empty, it even had power.

The part of the brain of Derek that wasn't swimming with questions to ask Peter was thinking the how he could probably make this his home.

"We are here now, so answer my questions or Alpha or not I will kill you...slowly." said Derek as he moved over to a ratty couch that was in the middle of the room. "This is where his pack meets? Cheap as always Peter." thought Derek as he waited for his uncle to start talking. Peter for his part walked to a dusty mini fridge that was against the back wall and pulled out two cold beer. He threw one to Derek, who promptly ignored it and let it hit to the wall behind the couch.

"Must you always be such a grump?" said Peter as he grabbed a metal folding chair and placed it in front of Derek and took a seat. When Derek didn't say anything Peter just shook his head and started talking.

"I woke up two months ago, give or take a few days..." said Peter as he braced himself for the fight that his next words would bring. "...what you have to understand Derek is that during those days I wasn't in control of my actions, the agony of my burns and the trauma of what I had gone through left me week, but my wolf strong, I wandered the woods for days, that's when she came." Peter looked down at his drink there. No matter the plans nad the schemes he had, he loved his family. And when he had finally come to and since what he done he was truly ashamed.

"Laura." Peter winced at that. The anger on Derek's voice was strong, but it was the undercurrent of fear that hit him hard.

"Yes, Laura." Peter took a swig of his beer before putting it down. "I came to after the deed was done, in my feral state I attacked her and before she could even think about putting up a fight she was dead. I was the alpha and the extra power it gave me was enough to finally heal myself."

Just like predicted Derek snarled and roared at him, part fury part sorrow about what he had heard. Derek was on his feet and before Peter could try to calm him down Derek was jumping through the air, completely wolfed out, at him.

Before Derek could land a hit Peter punched him back and roared at him. The power being the Alpha gave him over other wolf was something Peter was just starting to understand. With a roar he could make other wolves either calm down or make them do his bidding. This time he used his power to force Derek out of his transformed state.

"Calm down." growled Peter. And much like his young betas did during a full moon Derek calmed down and fell to his knees before him breathing hard.

"Now that the dramatics are over with, I am sorry." said Peter and for once he meant it.

"You killed her." accused Derek with a soft snarl. He wanted to attack peter, kill him and avenge his sister but he was drained. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"I did, and if I could change that fact I would. But I can't." said Peter as he gave Derek's shoulder a squeeze before moving to get another beer. "But what I can do is get vengeance for all of us. For the fire, for the deaths, for everything." said Peter as he sat back down on the chair, when Derek looked up Peter was glaring at the bottle of beer with red glowing eyes.

"Vengeance how?" asked Derek as he slowly dragged himself over to the couch. When Peter looked up his eyes where back to normal but his uncle had a sinister grin on his face.

"Two days ago a certain family moved into town. A certain family whose name in french means 'Silver'." said Peter, his smile widening when he saw the look of recognition on Derek's face. "The Argents." Peter only nodded before he stood to grab Derek a beer, this time the young werewolf accepted it.

"Kate." Said Derek as he took a sip of the beer. Even after all the time and all the things she had done to him and his family there was a small part of him, the young idiot part, that still missed the way she used to make him laugh. She was the only girl, aside from Paige, he could remember having such strong feelings for.

"Not only her but her brutish older brother, his wife and daughter and even her old bastard of a father Gerard. I been leaving clues all around Beacon Hills and two days ago they paid off." said Peter as he moved towards a table at the back of the loft, a table that was empty save for two folders. Peter grabbed it and moved back towards Derek.

"What are these?" asked Derek as Peter threw one of the folders on the ground in front of him and a bunch of pictures fell out. "Issac has a bit of a flair when It comes to following people and taking their picture...I tell you the kid was a born peeping tom." said Peter with a grin as he watched Derek pick up the pictures and shuffled through them.

"The girl...she's the spitting image of her aunt." said Derek as he saw that most of the pictures were of the young teenage girl. "Yeah the boy has a bit of a crush on her." Peter rolled his eyes as he said that. He would have to talk to Isaac, his growing infatuation with the young Argent could prove troublesome.

"And you want to what? Kill them all?" asked Derek incredulously.

"As I am now? No, its impossible, Gerard arrived from France with a veritable army of Hunters, right now me and my pack are laying low. I spend the whole month teaching them control, and while Malia could use a bit more work, same as Isaac, Vernon and Scott are amazing at it, so I have them watch over the others in the mean time, I spend all my time looking for new people to add to my pack." said Peter as he handed the other folder to Derek inside where other pictures, all of different young teens, there were also background info on each of them.

"Some live right here in Beacon Hills, some the next county over but all of them have potential. But its the last picture that has me more than a little intrigued." said Peter and waited for Derek to riffle through the pictures. He knew when his nephew had reached the one he was talking about when he heard the intake of breath. "How?" Derek's voice sounded hollow and Peter couldn't blame him for it. It was quite the shock for him as well.

"I have no idea. But what I do know is that she's somewhere in South America. There's a pack down there that likes to take in refugees from all over the world and I bet everything I own that if we find that pack we'll find your sister." said Peter with a grin. He knew it wouldn't make it up to Derek, one sister for another, but he hoped that it would be enough for him to join his pack.

"After, and I mean after, we find Cora...I'm in." said Derek as he took the picture from the folder and folded it up before putting it away in his jackets inner pocket. "But don't think this is over with, after the Argents are dealt with you and me, we're going to have a conversation about what you did to my sister." snarled Derek, his eyes glowing blue, before he took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Tell me about your pack?" Ordered Derek and if it was anyone else Peter would have snapped their neck but Derek was family. So it could be overlooked.

"Well, there's Scott." said Peter and if Derek wasn't mistaken his uncle looked proud as he talked about his first beta. "we had a bit of a rocky start, me turning him while out of my mind and all, but he's come along swimmingly. He's the strongest of all my betas.

"Isaac had a rough childhood, his father was a dick that used to lock him inside a freezer when he felt like it, not to mention the beatings but he's dong much better since I gave him the bite. His father has mysteriously disappeared..." there Peter shot Derek a dark smile that told him all he needed to know about what happened to Isaac's father.

"Vernon was a lonely kid that jumped at the change to get some friends, its actually kind of sad." said Peter as he picked at the label on his bottle. For some reason Derek had the feeling Peter was hesitant to continue.

"And Malia...well Malia, I found her in her coyote form running around the woods of Beacon Hills. Her, her mother and her sister were in their car driving the first time Malia turned. It wasn't pretty." said Peter and again Derek felt something had been left out.

"And..." Derek said and glared at his uncle when Peter hesitated.

"There's something about her, something I can't explain but I feel like she's family somehow, and that's not saying anything about the fact that she is the spitting image of your mother when she was that age." said Peter. Derek's eyes grew larger at that. He had only seen the girl in her coyote form but he would have to confirm what his uncle said for himself.

"Where are they right now?" asked Derek as he started reading the folder on potentials for the pack, some of the kids there were young, younger than he thought was right. But Peter was right, they were all good candidates.

"Vernon lives with his family on the other side of the town, Scott lives with his mother, I have an apartment close by, Isaac and Malia live there with me, although she spends most nights sleeping over at Scott's. They still think I don't know about their relationship." said Peter laughing, Derek gave him a questioning look to which his uncle just tapped his nose. It took a few seconds for Derek to understand but when he did Peter almost fell over laughing from the look on his face.

"I didn't smell anything." said Derek. And he hadn't, Vernon stunk of Doritos, Isaac of girl perfume for some reason and Scott smelled like many different animals. Malia smelled like a coyote, her natural scent strong enough to overpower the small amount on perfume she had on.

"You wouldn't, the only reason I can is because I, as an alpha, have a much stronger sense of smell than that of a normal werewolves, but its there, hidden under layers of other smells but its there." said Peter with a grin, he kinda liked lording it over everyone how much better than them he was now that he was an alpha. "I wonder if this is how Talia felt."

"You're a weirdo you know that right?" asked Derek as he grabbed another beer from the fridge. "Now tell me about your master plan." said Derek as he sat back down and started going thought all the Argent pictures.

"Get comfortable nephew, this might take a while." said a grinning Peter as he sat back and started telling Derek of all they would do to get their revenge.

Next Day.

Derek's P.O.V

Peter and me stayed up half the night going over the things he had planned, some of the plans he wanted to do were to put it simply...dumb. But others, like his plans to kidnap the female members of the family aside from Kate, bite them and keep them alive through the change only to later let them go and watch as the family was destroyed itself from the inside out by their own rules, was a damn masterpiece.

The next morning was thankfully a Saturday so he didn't have to wait all day to meet his new pack-mates. Both Hales were standing in front of the old Hale House waiting for the kids to get there, Peter was sitting in the hood of his car while Derek eyes had yet to leave the old burned house.

The fist one to arrive was Issac, the boy, again, smelled like girl perfume, but strangely a different type of perfume.

"Isaac, we talked about this didn't we?" grunted Peter as he stood up and walked over to the young man and slapped the back of his head. "What did I say about the sleeping around."

"Not to." said Isaac with a grin.

"And there's a reason for that. You live with me and if you get one of those girls pregnant I will not have a teen mom living in my apartment." said Peter only to roll his eyes when he saw the grin on Isaac's face. "If it wasn't for our healing factor I swear you would be riddled with STD's by now." even though Derek was still mad at his uncle he couldn't help but smile at the green tint that appeared on Isaac's face.

"I'll try to stop." said Isaac, green tint dying down.

"Sure you will." said Peter sounded doubtful.

A few minutes later Vernon, or Boyd as his new friends called him, appeared form behind a tree, a family sized bag of Doritos in had as he made his way over to sit next to Isaac on the porch of the house.

"Give me some." said Isaac as he jumped on Boyd to try and get the hag of chips.

"No man leave me alone, they're my Doritos." grunted the larger teen as he did his best to keep the scrappy Isaac from taking his food.

"But I want some, I haven't eaten yet." whined Isaac as he started climbing all over Boyd. His eyes never leaving the bag.

"Idiots." said a female voice coming from the woods. Derek looked over and he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Malia did look like his mom, a much younger version of her with different color hair but still. They looked so much alike it was painful. Walking behind her was Scott. The teen wolf had a backpack on his back and was grinning as he watched the two aforementioned idiots fighting over the back of Doritos.

"Malia, Scott, good of you to join us." said Peter as he shot them each a smile, a smile that was returned by Malia but not by Scott. Malia passed by him without a care in the world as she walked up to Boyd and snatched the bag of chips from his hands and started eating. When she pass by him Derek caught a whiff of something that made him cough and look at Peter. Apparently they had forgot to shower this morning.

"Told you so."mouthed Peter with a grin.

"Hey! Those are mine/ours." whine both Boyd and Isaac as they watched forlornly as Malia demolished their bag of Doritos.

"Hello, I'm Scott, Scott McCall." Derek turned back again to see the boy standing in front of him with his hand out and a smile on his face. "Derek." said Derek as he shook the polite teens hand and when he did he noticed the same smell that was on Malia.

"Piece of advice, if you're going to be sexually active in a werewolf pack start showering more often, that way no one will be able to tell." said Derek as he moved back to the porch to stand next to Peter leaving a completely mortified Scott standing there with his mouth opened.

"What, how...what!." said Scott as he looked over each person there, Peter was laughing out loud, Isaac had a knowing look in his face as his eyes went from him back to Malia and him again, and Boyd was just confused.

"Who's Scott sleeping with?" asked Boyd as he went from confused to sad since Malia was still eating his Doritos.

"Me." said Malia before she polished off the last of the chips and moved to stand next to Scott. "For like two weeks now." grinned Malia as she draped herself all over Scott and gave the still mortified teen a kiss on the cheek.

"Malia!." hissed Scott as he tried to his hardest to hide his blush. "That's private they don't want to know that, and it's embarrassing." said Scott as he buried his head in his hands to hide his blushing face.

"I could stand to hear a little more." said Isaac and only Scott's growl kept him from asking anything else.

"Why is it embarrassing, you last a lot longer now than you did the first time we had sex and your thing is a lot bigger than both Isaac and Boyd's" stated Malia so stoically that it left everyone in the porch gaping in shock.

"MALIA!" screamed Scott even more mortified than before. And secretly a bit happy with the news about his 'thing' as Malia called it.

"When did you see our dicks." said both Isaac and Boyd as they looked angrily at Scott and Malia. "Three days ago in the male locker room." said Malia as she once again gave Scott a kiss in the cheek as she wrapped her arms around is neck, this seemed to calm the teen a bit.

"Why were you in the male locker room?" Derek couldn't help but ask as he bit his inner cheek to keep from laughing. Peter was by now sitting on the porch next to Boyd as he laughed his ass off.

"Scott wanted to do it on coach's de..." Scott covered her mouth with his hand but by then it was too late. Everyone was staring at both of them with grins in their faces and Scott wanted nothing more than to turn around and run home.

"Well taking aside Scott's rather adventurous sexual escapades." said Peter, and even Malia was laughing at the red face Scott. "I called you all here to introduce to you a new member of our little weird family." said Peter as his hand landed on Derek's shoulder. The wolf instantly lost his smile and gave everyone a sharp nod.

"He's a little rough around the edges but give him some time and you'll see he's just a big fluffy wolf cub." said Peter as he ducked under a smack from his nephew. "Another thing I wanted to discuss with all of you was pack expansion. If you all remember I explained the threat that the Argents brought and how we needed more wolves in our pack if we want to be safe." said Peter as he moved to each of them and handed them each a thin folder.

"In each folder you will find a name, a picture and some background info, those are your targets, I want each of you to use the next few days to get to know the people in your folders, see if they would make good members of the pack." said Peter before he gave each of them a smile.

"Now, I will be gone for the next few days but if you need anything Derek is in charge." said Peter as he gave Derek a pat on the back. "He's will be staying at the loft and he loves nothing more than answering questions." said Peter before he grabbed Derek's car keys left.

"I'll be back next week." called out Peter before speeding out of the woods. Leaving Derek and the four betas alone.

"I'll kill him." thought Derek before he was assaulted from all sides with questions, ranging from how was his uncle when he was their age to what his favorite color was. "I will torture him first, then I'll kill him."

A/N yes people, Peter is a good guy, well as good as a guy that is actively planing the murder of an entire family and has already killed at least three people, four if we count the nurse.

If can't tell this story will be a soft crack fic. So expect more funny stuff from Malia.

This time I'm trying a different method of writing a story. Each chapter will be about a different character. This one was mostly a Derek chapter. Next up is a Scott P.O.V

The pairings for this story are as follows:

Malia/Scott/Cora

Stiles/Lydia


	2. Scott I

**Derek Hale arrived in Beacon Hills a month too late and it was just enough time for Peter Hale to consolidate his power as the Alpha of Beacon Hills. Good/Homicidal Peter. Scott/Malia later Cora/Scott/Malia, Humor.**

 **Beacon Hills**

 **Season 1: Scott I**

 **Scott P.O.V**

 **Roar- Alpha Voice**

 _Roar- Thoughts_

Roar- Normal

Scott wanted nothing more than for the earth to open up and swallow him whole. Malia, his lovely Malia needed to learn that somethings were private and not to be shared. Right now she was sitting on the counter of his house demolishing the left over venison pizza they had from last nights dinner.

"God, I love deer." moaned Malia as she polished off the last bite of food in her plate.

Scott couldn't keep the smile from his face as he heard his girlfriend eat her weight in food.

 _"Its still so weird calling her my girlfriend_." thought Scott with a grin as he watched Malia leaned back on the counter and pat her full stomach, thank god for the allowance Peter gave them otherwise he wouldn't be able to afford to feed the girl.

"What are you looking at?" asked Malia as she jumped over the couch to sit next to him. Scott just showed her the photo he was looking at. It was part of the folder Peter had given him.

The one he gave to Malia was somewhere in Scott's backpack.

 _"Maybe it should be called Malia's backpack considering I only carry it around to keep her spare clothes in_." thought Scott with an amused smile. Malia snatched the picture from his hand so she could look at it.

"Its a picture of Stiles, why are you looking at a picture of your best friend." asked Malia as he handed him back the picture and laid back in the couch to keep massaging her full belly.

"It was in the folder Peter gave me." said Scott with a frown.

"So? Weren't you the one complaining a few days ago you couldn't tell your best friend your secret?" asked Malia as she moved her feet to Scott's lap so she could completely lean back on the couch.

"I know...it would make things better but what if it doesn't work? Remember Peter said the bite sometimes doesn't take." said Scott's, his frown growing larger as he thought about what could happen.

"Then that's his choice to make Scott." said Malia as she closed her eyes and dozed off. Scott sent her a smile and draped his jacket over her to keep her warm. She had confided in him that when she wasn't in her coyote form she had a hard time keeping warm.

He had woken up more than once spooning with a coyote because of that.

Scott was about to lay back and join Malia for her nap when his phone dinged in his pocket. It was Stiles.

"Speak of the devil."

 _Stiles- "Heeey buddy, whatcha doing?'_

 _Scott- 'Thinking of taking a nap, you?'_

 _Stiles- Taking a nap...alone?'_

 _Scott- ' stop asking about my sex life.'_

 _Scott- '...and no, Malia is here.'_

 _Stiles- 'Yeah she is ;) I feel like a proud papa bear.'_

 _Scott- 'We need to find you a girlfriend...'_

 _Scott- '...you're getting creepy.'_

 _Stiles- '...i know xD'_

 _Scott- 'You're not even ashamed are you?'_

 _Stiles- 'NOPE.'_

 _Scott- 'There's something seriously wrong with you."_

 _Stiles- 'I know, its called being a virgin.'_

 _Stiles- 'and it sucks.'_

 _Scott- '….'_

 _Scott- 'You're just a pervert.'_

 _Stiles- 'That too...:)'_

Thinking of what Malia had said he decided she was right. " _Its his choice to make_." thought Scott with a worried frown before he started texting again.

 _Scott- 'Hey, you doing anything right now?'_

 _Stiles- 'I was thinking of making a paper-mache bust of Lydia Martin but that can wait...what's up?'_

 _Scott- 'A paper-mache bust..'_

 _Scott- '...never mind, can you come over, I have something I need to tell you."_

 _Stiles- 'Is everything OK?'_

 _Stiles- 'Are you sick?'_

 _Stiles- 'Is Malia pregnant?'_

 _Stiles- 'Did she give you an STD?, I'll kill her.'_

 _Stiles- 'Is she is pregnant, I better be the godfather."_

 _Scott- 'Stiles!_

 _Stiles- 'Did you murder anyone?'_

 _Stiles- 'Please tell me it was Jackson!'_

 _Stiles- 'Or coach.'_

 _Scott- 'Stiles!'_

 _Stiles- 'Its not to ask me to be in a threesome with you and Malia is it?'_

 _Stiles- 'Because you're my brother Scott and I love you but I don't ever wanna see your 'O' face.'_

 _Scott- 'STILES'_

 _Stiles- What?_

 _Scott- 'Just get over here...and take some adderral before you do.'_

 _Stiles- 'Can do Captain, be there in half an hour.'_

Scott just read the text back with a smile on his face.

 _"Trust Stiles to make anything better_." thought Scott before Malia grabbed his arm and pulled him down towards her.

"I'm cold.' said the girl before she buried her face on his neck.

" _Stiles has a key, he can let himself in."_ thought Scott before he kissed Malia's head and closed his eyes.

 **Half an hour later**.

Exactly half an hour later on the dot the front door of Scott's house opened up letting in a smiling Stiles.

"Scott, you in here buddy?" called Stiles as he ran up the stairs into Scott's room. He opened the door and found it empty.

" _I wonder where he is."_ thought Stiles before running downstairs and into the living room. That's where he found the happy couple sleeping comfortably in the couch.

"I wonder how I can turn this into an awkward situation." Stiles said out loud before grinning like a loon, just as he was about to jump on top of them a voice stopped him.

"You jump on me Stiles and Scott's best friend or not I will kick your ass." said Malia as he moved her head from, a now awake and smiling, Scott to glare a Stiles. Stiles thought about it for a few seconds before deciding he didn't want to get hit today.

"Good choice.' said Malia before she stood from the couch and started making her way up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Scott as he stood up and walked to stand next to Stiles, who still had a grin on his face.

"Stiles talks too loud, I won't be able to sleep down here." said Malia as she disappeared up the stairs. As she walked Scott could hear her taking of her clothes and changing into a coyote.

 _"She's going to get hair everywhere now_." thought Scott with a frown before turning to Stiles and smiling at his best friend.

"You dog, you." said Stiles while punching him in the arm and sitting down on the couch, just where Malia had been sleeping.

"Ooh its still warm." said Stiles as he winked at Scott and laid down.

"So buddy, what did you want to talk about?" said Stiles as he put his arms behind his head and took of his shoes, making himself comfortable.

Now Scott was at a lost for what to do, how could he tell his best friend he was a werewolf. Its not like he could just come out and say.

"Hey Stiles, I'm a werewolf, I got bitten that night we went looking for that dead body, I can turn into a super strong, super fast monster with claws that can cut through steel, my eyes become night lights and my alpha, as in the werewolf that bit and turned me wants me to ask if you wanted to become like me."

"...what?" asked a slack jaw Stiles as he stared dumbfounded at a confused Scott.

"What?" asked Scott back, " _Did I say that out loud?"_ thought Scott as he stared at Stiles.

"Don't what me, did you just say you were a werewolf?" asked Stiles as he stared at the now reddening Scott.

"I did?" said Scott, he meant to sound confident but he was pretty sure it came out as a question. Stiles just stared at him as if he was growing a second head from his neck.

"Scott...is this a stroke? Are you having a stroke? Do you smell almonds?" asked Stiles as he put his hand up to Scott's forehead to feel if it was warm. Scott just shook his hand off and racked his brain for what he could say to Stiles.

"No, I'm not having a stroke, and I'm on drugs in case you were wondering." said Scott with a grim look on his face.

 _"This is harder than I thought it would be, I should have planned this better_." thought Scott, but before he could say anything else Stiles burst out laughing.

"You...a werewolf." Stiles was laughing so hard there were tears streaming from his eyes. Scott wanted to punch him.

"Hahaha is that something Malia makes you do huh? Howl at the moon." said a hysterical Stiles as he laughed his ass off.

"Ahhhoooooo." howled Stiles. Scott could feel his left eye twitch from annoyance.

"You're a jerk, you know that right?" asked Scott with a huff as he moved to the other side of the couch, heading into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Oh come on don't be like that Scotty, come back tell me about your time of the month, do you get fleas?" asked a chortling stiles as he followed Scott into the kitchen.

As Stiles passed by the stairs he immediately stopped laughing when he saw a massive coyote standing at the top of the stairs.

"Huh...Scott did you get a dog without telling me." asked Stiles as he stared, frozen in terror, at the snarling coyote.

"What?" yelled Scott from the kitchen.

"I asked if you got a...whoa!" Stiles screamed the last part when the coyote jump from the top of the stairs all the way down onto him. He fell to his back with the snarling coyote on top of him. He was trying to keep his calm but that failed the second the coyote's eyes started glowing blue.

"DEMON!, SCOTT THERE'S A DEMON DOG ATTACKING ME." Scott ran in from the kitchen at the sound of Stiles screaming.

"SCOTTY DON'T LET IT EAT ME." Screamed Stiles, thankfully before Stiles could either soil himself or pass out Scott came in and pulled the coyote from him.

"MALIA!" Screamed Scott as he put the coyote down on the floor next to Stiles, said teen wasted no time in scrambling backwards away from both Scott and the Malia coyote.

"What the damn hell is that? and why does it have your girlfriends name? What's going on Scott?" screamed Stiles as he stared in terror at Malia. Before Scott could answer him the coyote next to him started growing. In seconds the coyote was replaced by a frowning Malia. A very naked Malia.

Before Stiles could say anything Scott took off his jacked and covered Malia with it. Said girl just frowned harder at Stile before turning and walking away in a huff.

"It was the flea joke...its kind of a sore spot." said Scott trying to lighten up the moment. It didn't work.

"Scott, you have ten seconds to tell me what the fuck just happened before I completely freak out." said Stiles still seating on the floor staring at Malia's retreating backside.

"You better not be looking where I think you're looking." Scott said with a growl on his voice.

"I'm not." screamed Stiles before covering his eyes with both hands.

"No peeking." said Scott when he saw two of the fingers move. Only when he was sure Malia was out of eyesight did he turn back towards Stiles.

"Lets go to the living room, I'll explain everything." and they did just that, they sat on the couch and Scott told him everything, from getting bitten in the woods by a massive wolf monster and passing out to waking up in a burned down house with a unknown man sitting by his side, how that unknown man was the massive wolf thing that had bitten him.

Somewhere along the story Malia came back down, dressed thank god, and sat by Scott's side helping him tell the story.

"Then this morning Peter gave each of us a folder with potential members of the pack. You were mine." said Scott as he stared at his dumbfounded best friend. Stiles for his part just kept looking between Scott and Malia.

"And, can you also turn into a...what are you a wolf?" asked Stiles as he stared at Malia curiously.

"I'm actually a Coyote." said Malia with a proud grin. She liked that she was different from the other shifters in town.

"Well, she's trying to teach me and it's not going all that bad...I can change my hand into a paw." said Scott while sticking out his chest in pride.

"And it only took you what? A month?" asked Malia rhetorically as she leaned in and gave Scott a quick Kiss. That's actually how their relationship started, he found her ability to fully shift cool and wanted to learn. That started the friendship, the relationship developed from spending so much time together.

"Its something, Isaac and Boyd can't even do that." of course those idiot also wanted to learn when they heard what they had been doing together but the two teen either didn't have the patience or the ability to do it.

"You're much better than those two idiots." said Malia as she and Scott started kissing totally ignoring the slack jaw Stiles.

"Hey, Stop kissing." screamed Stiles as he moved in and started slapping Scott and Malia away from each other.

"Not that I wouldn't like to see a live sex show but not one with my best friend in it...so keep talking." said Stiles as he sat back down with a huff.

"Can you do that weird eye thing?" asked Stiles as he kept glancing at Malia fearfully. To answer him both Malia's and Scott's eyes started shining. His a bright gold and her was a steely blue.

"That...is awesome." said Stiles as he jumped from his seat and started pestering both with questions.

It took almost half an hour to calm Stiles back down and before the boy ran out of questions.

"And to think I thought you were asking me here to have a threesome." said Stiles with a grin before he stood up to get something to drink, leaving an amused Scott and a confused Malia behind.

"What's a Threesome?" Malia asked her boyfriends with a confused look on her face.

"I'll explain later." said Scott, he would've said more but Stiles was coming back and he didn't want to add fuel to the fire of Stiles perverted fantasies.

"And you said your Alpha wanted to turn me?" asked Stiles with an excited grin on his face. Scott didn't answer him but Malia gave him a nod.

"Then tell him yes, I want to be like you guys." said Stiles almost vibrating in place.

"There's something else, something I haven't told you." said Scott with a serious tone in his voice. That made Stiles calm down.

"What? What is it?" asked Stiles.

"The bite, it doesn't always take. And if he bites you and it doesn't take you'll die Stiles." said Scott with a forlorn tone in his voice, that seemed to take the wind out of Stile's sails.

"So what are the odds?" asked Stiles and knowing him Scott knew his best friend was ready to do the math in his head.

"There are none, sometimes the bites takes sometimes it doesn't." said Malia coming to her boyfriends aid.

"Peter did say it was less risky for teenagers. Something about the body having an easier time adapting when it was young." said Scott, he wasn't trying to convince Stiles of taking the bite but he wanted his friend to make an informed decision.

"Can I have some time to think this over?" asked Stile and from the look on his face Scott knew he was going to do just that. Stiles wasn't one to take such decision lightly.

"Yeah, you have till Peter comes back then if you say no he'll take the memories of this conversation from your mind and we won't ever talk about it again." Said Malia making Scott shake his head. Malia was a bit tactless sometimes.

"What!?" squeaked Stiles in fear as he stared at Malia.

"Scott can your boss really take my memories away." asked Stiles, his voice still a bit squeaky.

"He's not my boss, he's my Alpha, its different." said Scott weakly, it was a sad attempt to change the subject and it failed miserably.

"Don't change the subject asshat, tell me the truth." screamed Stiles.

"Yes, if you say no Peter will take the memories from you, but I promise you Stiles no harm will come to you." Scott said seriously and in that moment, not that either Malia or Stiles saw, his eyes flashed, it was quick, not even a second but they flashed from gold to red.

"I promise." said Scott and he could tell his words worked. Stiles heartbeat slowed back down to normal and his breathing became even.

Stiles left after that. Said he needed to think. Scott didn't blame him at all. It was a lot to process. A lot to think about and weigh in.

"So, now that Stiles left...what's a threesome?" asked Malia while she tilted her head to the side. Scott gave her a smile before he kissed her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I'll tell you about it in my room." Scott said while waggling his eyebrows.

Before Malia could answer he stood up, picked her up and threw her over his shoulders causing the girl to break out in giggles.

"Someone's feeling frisky today." giggled Malia as Scott ran up the stairs.

 **Next day.**

The next day Scott and Malia got to the loft earlier than normal. Malia wanted to go check out her target, a girl named Hayden Romero.

She lived in the next county over and they were going to ask Isaac if they could borrow his father car.

When they walked into the loft they saw it had changed a lot. The ratty and dirty couch was gone, replaced by a brand new leather one that could easily fit all of them and have enough room left over for a few more people. There were also some recliners and Derek had even had an air conditioner installed.

The floor had been swept, the walls cleaned and the whole room painted. It looked completely different from their shitty old pack meeting place.

Derek was sitting in the couch reading a book while Boyd and Isaac stood in front of one of the walls trying, and failing, to put up a flat screen TV.

"IF you two idiots break that I'm going to kick your asses." said Derek without looking up from his book. Said idiots didn't stop trying to install the TV but they were being much more careful now. Malia wasted no time in running over to Isaac to bully him into lending them his car while he moved over to sit by Derek.

"Hey Derek." said Scott as he sat down and quietly waiting for Malia. Derek stopped reading and actually looked at him when he spoke.

"Scott, I see you took into account my advice of showering more often." Derek said with a grin waiting for Scott to grow red with embarrassment.

Scott would've but this time he was ready for the teasing.

"Not really, just bought a extra strength soap, if you give me a real strong whiff you'll probably smell Malia on me nowhere." said Scott and he was rewarded with Derek choking on air.

Scott heard all the others laughing at what he said and at Derek's reaction. Derek for his part looked dumbstruck, Peter had told him that Scott was, while the strongest of his betas, the most timid of them.

That was proven true by what Scott said next.

"Malia made me say that...sorry." said Scott, his face bright red but with a smile on his face. Derek just shook his head before going back to reading.

"Boyd said you wouldn't come in today, said something about you spending all your weekends trying to shift." asked Derek as he read his book. Apparently being able to keep a conversation with him and read at the same time.

"Ohh that, Malia is trying to teach me to turn into a full wolf like her." said Scott before he stared really hard at his hand. It took a few seconds but it changed from his human hand into a wolf paw with thick black hair covering it.

"See, I can only change my hands but...its something." said Scott as he used his paw to wave at the now shocked Derek.

"Have you shown Peter this?" asked Derek as he stared at Scott's hand...paw.

"Well no, I wanted it to be a surprise but its going so slow." said Scott as he shook his hand and it went back to normal.

"Scott, that might seen like nothing to you but for other wolves, that's amazing." Said Derek as he closed his book and gave Scott his full attention.

"Out of a hundred werewolves only one will have the ability to fully shift into a wolf, and most of the time they're alphas with years of experience under their belt." said Derek actually putting his book down and giving Scott his undivided attention, he needed Scott to understand just how serious this was.

"I don't know about werecoyotes but what you're doing right now...its almost unheard off." said Derek as he asked Scott to do it again, this time if took a few more seconds but Scott managed to get both his hands to turn into paws.

"The last person I heard of that could fully shift was my mother and she was a highly respected Alpha in this side of the world because of it." said Derek and that more then anything shocked Scott. He had been trying to completely shift into a wolf because he thought it was cool.

"Keep at it, it might be slow and hard but nothing that's ever worth it came easy." said Derek and in that moment Scott swore he would do it, he would become a full wolf.

Derek gave him a nod before going back to reading his book, Scott was about to asked another question, about Derek's mother, but before he could Malia came running up to him Isaac's car keys jiggling in her hand.

"Come on Scott I got the keys." said a smiling Malia as she grabbed his hand and pulled him from the couch.

"Well talk more later Derek." called Scott as he and Malia left through the Loft's front door.

 **A/N Done.**

 **Next Chapter is Malia's P.O.V**

 **Stiles won't be becoming a werewolf any time soon. FYI**


	3. Malia I

**[B]Derek Hale arrived in Beacon Hills a month too late and it was just enough time for Peter Hale to consolidate his power as the Alpha of Beacon Hills. Good/Homicidal Peter. Scott/Malia later Cora/Scott/Malia, Humor.**

 **Beacon Hills**

 **Season 1: Malia I**

 **Bold- Alpha Voice**

 _Italic- Thoughts_

Normal- Normal

 **Hill Valley**

 **Shopping Mall.**

Their trip to the next county, Hill Valley, was fun. Scott had the bright idea to turn it into a date so while following around her target, a girl named Hayden, they spend the majority of the day doing all the stuff normal couples did.

They ate pizza while holding hands as they walked around the mall and went into all the shops Hayden went into.

Hayden was a really active girl.

They even made out in the back of a movie theater while Hayden and her friends watched the movie. It was her first time doing anything like that so she really enjoyed the experience. It made her feel like a normal teenage girl

"That was stupid!" grumbled Malia as they walked out of the movie theater.

"Why would somebody watch a movie about talking cars...cars don't talk." complained Malia as she grabbed Scott's hand and started waking away from the theater, in the direction Hayden and her friends had gone.

"Its a cartoon babe, its not mean to make sense." said a laughing Scott as he pulled her towards him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

That made her stomach do weird things.

When she was around Scott her body did odd things, he stomach would feel funny, she would get goose bumps whenever he touched her arms or her waist and she had the overwhelming urge to just kiss him all the time, sometimes it was all she could do to keep from dragging him off somewhere and have her way with him.

He made her feel things she wasn't used to. Plus the sex was great.

"Don't call me babe." said Malia as she elbowed Scott in the side. He just smiled and hugged her harder to his side.

"Whatever you say sweetie." answered back Scott only to get another elbow to the side.

"Fine, no pet names for you grumpy." said Scott and again he got an elbow to the side, only this time it came with a kiss to the cheek.

"That's better," said Malia as she and Scott finally caught up with Hayden and her friends.

They group was standing in the parking lot of the movie theater and were staring at two boys, one blonde and stocky and the other a black kid that was grinning and laughing at the blonde.

"Look Hayden, Liam is staring at you again." said a random girl from the group towards their target. Hayden looked to the other side of the parking lot and frowned.

"He's such a weirdo." said Hayden before she gave the boy a flip of the hair and turned her back on him.

"Ouch, poor kid." said Scott as he watched the kid, Liam, sulked away followed by his friend. The group of girls then got into a car and left.

"Come on, they're getting away." said Scott as he walked them towards Isaac's car.

"This gathering information thing is boring, lets ditch the girl and go do something fun." said Malia as Scott started the car and followed behind the gaggle of girls.

"Lets stick with them for a little while longer and I promise to make you a venison pizza when we get home." she couldn't help the butterflies she felt flying in her stomach as she looked at Scott, she adored him.

"You have the best ideas ever." said Malia as she shuffled over to snuggle into his side. He really did have the best ideas. She knew he wasn't a big fan of deer but for her he ate it without complain.

"Lets go Scotty, don't lose them." said Malia as she leaned back and closed her eyes. Following the girl, Hayden, around might be boring but spending time with Scott made it well worth it.

 **Hours later.**

When they finally got home they were both exhausted. The girl, Hayden, and her friends spend all day running around their town doing absolutely nothing.

By the time Scott parked Isaac's car in to the drive way of the McCall house Malia wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and sleep for a week straight.

Unfortunately for her Scott's mother was home. That meant she would have to go to pretend to sleep in their guest bedroom and wait till Melissa fell asleep before she could sneak into Scott's room to be with her wolf.

"Mom's home. Remember no supernatural talk, not shifting in front of her and definitely no..." Malia interrupted him, having grown used to his little speech since she started sleeping over, well at least the first two, that last one was only two weeks old.

"...No telling your mother about our sex live." finished Malia with a roll of her eyes.

"You're such a prude." Said Malia as she grabbed the grocery bags and started walking into the house.

"And you are spending way too much time with Isaac." grumbled Scott as he grabbed the remaining bags and followed after her.

Malia entered the kitchen to find Scott's mother, Melissa, looking in her pantry for something to eat. When she heard Malia enter she turned and when she saw the bags in her arms a big smile appeared on her face.

"Oh Malia dear I could kiss you right now, tell me you guys brought food." Said a pleased Melissa as she helped Malia with the bags.

"Yep, Scott promised to make me deer pizza." said Malia with a bright grin. Melissa just shook her head at that, she had learned her son's girlfriend had a strange fondness for venison.

It was quirky and cute.

"Don't worry mom, I also bough pepperoni and bacon to make normal people pizza." Scott said with a grin as he ignored the glare Malia sent him.

"I am normal, I just like deer." Grumbled Malia getting Scott and Melissa to grin at her.

"Of course you are dear." said Scott with a grin as he dodged the elbow Malia sent his way.

"I told you no pet names!" grumbled Malia as she crossed her arms and glared at a smiling Scott.

"But its cute." said Scott as he moved in quickly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Behind them Melissa watched with a happy smile as she saw the way they interacted with each other.

"Fine, but only dear, not babe or sweetie and definitely not sweetheart." stated Malia with a serious look in her eyes.

"Isaac calls the girls he sleeps with sweetheart, it would be weird." said Malia as she grabbed a knife and started cutting her venison into small bits to put in her pizza.

"Come on no talking about Isaac's many sexual partners." grumbled Scott as he started to make the dough for the pizza's.

"You said I wasn't allowed to talk about our sex live in front of your mother you didn't say anything about Isaac's." said Malia as he put a piece slice of pepperoni in her mouth. She was enjoying the piece of meat in her mouth so much it took her a few seconds to realized the kitchen had grown silent.

When she looked up she saw a pale face Scott doing his best to look anywhere but at his mother and a slack jaw Melissa, who was busy looking between them.

"Oh shit." was the only thing Malia manage to say before Melissa grabbed them both by the ear and dragged them towards the couch.

What followed was the longest thirty minutes of their lives as Scott's mom sat them down and gave them...the talk.

"The one thing I asked you not to do." said Scott, low enough that a human wouldn't hear but Malia would.

That's when Melissa started explaining oral sex and Scott looked like he wanted to die then and there.

"This is awkward, should we tell her we already know how to do all of this?" asked Malia and from the panic she felt coming from Scott at her question she knew he wouldn't take it well.

"Malia if you tell my mother anything about how I perform oral sex I won't buy you any more deer...ever." Now that was a threat she wouldn't take lightly. She loves deer.

"Also I get to call you sweetie from now on...and you can't say shit about it." said Scott, and while she wanted to argue the threat of no more deer made her think twice.

 _"I'll change his mind later tonight_." Thought Malia with a sultry grin, already thinking of things she could do to convince him.

After the most mortifying half hour of their lives they got back to cooking, and while things were still a little tense the had fun making the pizza's.

Melissa would stare at them for a few seconds every once in a while but aside from that she acted normal, she would ask about how school was, how Malia was adjusting to living with Peter ect.

"So honey, how are you doing in math? Any better?" asked Melissa and that made Malia want to groan, she hated math, she hated it with all her heart.

The only reason she was passing the class was because Lydia Martin had decided to help her out. She would lend Malia her notes after class so she could copy them.

They helped a lot.

"Well Lydia's notes help a lot and if I need help Stiles or Scott usually help me out but... I still hate math." said Malia and that made Melissa burst out laughing.

"Oh a lot of people feel the same way." said Melissa, Scott nodding along showing he was one of those people.

"Aside from that I'm doing much better in school. Scott's a great help." said Malia and she only felt a little jealous when she saw the proud smile Melissa shot Scott.

Apparently before being bitten Scott wasn't doing all that well in school but the amount of energy being a wolf gave him and a new found resolve to be better had made his grades go up.

He wouldn't be an honor student any time soon but he was no longer failing every class as he was before.

"Its no problem, I like helping you study." Malia smiled at that, she loved their study sessions, the fact that almost half the time heir study sessions devolved into them make out had nothing to do with it.

"I'm bet you do." said Melissa, apparently she caught the rather naughty smile on Malia's face.

They spend the night eating pizza and having a long movie marathon, Scott was trying to help her get caught up with popular culture, so in his mind that was watching all the movies she had missed out while she was stuck as a coyote.

All but Star Wars for some reason.

Stiles had shown up the week before with all three movies and told them, well more like ordered them, to watch them. They still hadn't.

 **A week later**.

The whole pack had come in earlier than normal to help Derek clean the Loft.

Malia and Scott had cleaned the floors while Isaac did the windows and Boyd took out the thrash. Derek himself was busy doing something in the second floor of the loft.

The reason for all the cleaning was that today was the day Peter was coming back and he wasn't coming back alone.

He had called Derek the day before yesterday and told the beta he was coming back with a guest in tow. Derek had spend all week remodeling the Loft.

It would have been amusing if it wasn't for the fact that he made them help out.

But, after they finished cleaning, the place looked even better than before. Derek had remodeled some more, there was now a small kitchen with fully stocked fridge.

There was another big couch in front of the flat screen, two different gaming consoles and even some paintings hanging from the walls.

The place looked completely different.

"Derek really went all out didn't he." said Malia as he stretched out in the really comfortable couch Derek had bought.

Next to her was a dozing Boyd while Scott and Isaac were busy having a marathon game session of Mario Kart.

"I know, he was mumbling something about getting the place ready for Cora, I don't know who that is though." said Boyd quietly as he tried to bury himself, even more than he already was, in the couch.

"That sounds like a girls name." said Malia excitedly.

"We could use another girl around here." said Malia as she jumped to her feet and started looking around for Derek.

She found him on the floor about the loft, he was busy decorating a room and from all the pink he was sure it must be for a girl...a really young girl at that.

"Is Cora a little kid?." asked Malia as she entered the room and flopped down on the, pink, bed cover.

"What? No, she's sixteen, like you." said Derek as he placed a teddy bear in the desk.

"Why do you ask?" he tried to sound confident but Malia could detect the panic in his voice.

"Well, this looks like my old room...from when I was eleven." said Malia as she grabbed a pink teddy bear from the bed beside her. She could really feel the panic coming from Derek now.

"What does your bedroom at Peter's apartment look like now?" asked Derek as he stood in the middle of the room staring in panic at the really pink room.

"How is it decorated?" asked Derek as he grabbed a bag and started putting away everything he deemed top childish.

"It's not, I don't really sleep there." said Malia and Derek was about to ask her what she meant when he remembered where the girl usually spend her nights.

"Can you help me?" asked Derek, his panic now almost overwhelming him as he paced up and down the room.

"It's too late." said Malia as she jumped from the bed and started making her way downstairs. Derek would have asked why when he heard Peters voice from downstairs.

 _"Shit, shit, shit, shit_." thought Derek as he stood frozen in the middle of the still really pink room.

"Come on down Derek, Malia." was heard from the floor below.

"Come on." said a resigned Derek as he left the room with Malia close behind.

When they got to the first floor they found Peter surrounded by all his male betas as they asked him questions, or actually they were asking questions to the girl hiding behind Peter.

"She looks like you." said Malia as he stepped from behind the frozen Derek and made her way towards her boyfriend.

Scott was standing behind Isaac and Boyd smiling as he heard all the questions they were asking the new girl.

"Are you single?" asked Isaac and Malia almost laughed from the responding growl that came from Derek.

That made all the questions stop as they as one all turned to look at Derek. The girl behind Peter, led out a load gasp as she ran from behind Peter and launched herself at Derek.

"Cora." was the only thing the choked up Derek could say as he hugged the stuffing out of his baby sister.

"That's cute." Malia heard Scott say as she hugged his arm to her chest.

She was also glad to have another girl in the pack. It sometimes got to be too much being surrounded by boys all the time.

"Hey, you two could be girlfriends." said Scott with a smile on his face. That confused Malia somewhat.

"What do you mean girlfriends? Like how I'm your girlfriend? Asked Malia with a puzzled look on her face. Scott smiled and was about to answer her when she suddenly got an excited smile on his face.

"Does this have anything to do with the threesome thing you explained to me last night?" asked Malia and Scott again felt his face grow red.

That's when both of them noticed the silence in the room. Scott and Malia looked to the others to see them watching them with shocked looks on their faces.

"I didn't mean it that way." said Scott his face bright red when he noticed the glare on Peter's and Derek's faces and the blush on Cora's.

"I meant it like, friends, you two can be friends." said Scott as he buried his head in his hands.

"Oh, that's not as fun but OK." said Malia as he smiled at Scott and ignored the expressions on everyone else mind.

Scott would have laughed at all the looks being shot at Malia is he wasn't too busy being embarrassed.

"So...threesome huh?" asked Isaac as he shimmied his way towards them. The dirty smile on his face was enough to knock Scott out of his embarrassed state.

"Don't even think about it." growled Scott, his eyes glowing gold as he glared at Isaac and wrapped his hand around Malia's waist territorially.

"Yes, he says he would only be willing to try it with another girl, not a boy." stated Malia with a grin on her face.

She liked making Scott blush in front of people, it was fun.

"Malia, we talked about this, no sharing what we talk about in bed with other people." muttered Scott as he shook his head.

Malia for her part just smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. By then the only ones paying any attention to Scott and her were Isaac and Boyd, Peter had moved to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat and Derek and Cora were busy catching up in the corner.

Although Malia caught Cora sending her and Scott looks from time to time.

" _Interesting_." thought Malia as she caught Cora's eyes and smiled at the new girl. Cora blushed a bit before smiling back.

It seemed no one noticed their little exchanged and Malia liked it that way.

"Malia, I'm going over to talk with Stiles, you coming?" asked Scott as he moved away from Isaac and Boyd.

"No, you go on ahead, I'm going to hang out here for a while." she answered back before kissing Scott and leaving to talk to Cora. Said girl was now alone as Derek had gone back up to try and fix the girly mess he had made of her room.

"Hey. I'm Malia." said the werecoyote as she walked up to the youngest Hale and gave her a quick hug.

"Oh I know." said Cora as he laughed from the exchange earlier.

"My uncle told me all about you, he told me all about everyone really." said Cora as he and Malia moved over to the couch.

"Is it always like this?" asked Cora as she looked around the room.

Boyd was busy playing Mario Kart by himself while Isaac had moved towards the kitchen to ask Peter about his trip.

Derek could be seen walking up and down the stairs carrying different things from and to Cora's new room.

"Most of the time. Although on Saturdays Peter takes us into the woods to train, that's not as much fun since he's really tough on us." said Malia and Cora could barely believe her words, the Peter she remembered was the goof ball that would sneak her out of h er mothers training day so they could go eat ice cream at the mall.

She was having a hard time associating her favorite uncle with the powerful Alpha he had become.

"Tell me more about the pack, and about my uncle and brother." said Cora as she made herself comfortable in the couch.

"Well I can tell you more about Peter than Derek I only known him for a week but Peter is nice. He found me in the woods and helped me turn back to human. And because of him I got to meet Scott so that's a plus." the last part she said with a slight blush making Cora give her a knowing look.

"So how long have you and Scott been..." Cora tried to find the right world but Malia being as blunt as she was had no trouble helping her out.

"Having sex? For like two weeks now." said Malia causing Cora to laughed out loud.

"How did it start?" asked Cora curiously and Malia shot her a very big grin.

"He wanted to learn how to shift like I do, I can turn into a coyote at will you see." said Malia as she ignored the shocked look on Cora's face.

"So I started teaching him, that's how we became friends and I don't know really, three weeks ago I decided I wanted to have sex with him and when his mom fell sleep I went into his room naked...you can guess what happened next." said Malia wit a mischievous grin on her face. Cora could only shake her head as she laughed, she had a feeling her and Malia would get along very well.

"And you live with him?" asked Cora curiously. Malia shook her head before stopping to think.

"Well officially I live with Peter, but I haven't slept at the apartment for almost a month now, Melissa said I could stay at their guest bedroom any time I want and I sneak into Scott's room when she falls sleep." said Malia as she sat back and tucked her feet under her legs.

"You think she knows about you two, you know..." said Cora leaving the last part unsaid, Malia nodded again.

"Yeah she found about us recently, I kinda told her." said Malia sheepishly as she tried her harder to not remember the talk that followed.

"You told her?" asked a disbelieving Cora trying her hardest not to laugh.

"It slipped out, I was talking with Scott and totally forgot she was in the room with us, she gave us the safe sex talk afterwards." said an embarrassed Malia, at that point Cora could keep it in any longer and burst out in laughter, Malia following close behind a few seconds later.

"So, he's your boyfriend?" asked Cora and if Malia was better versed in typical teenage girl reactions she would have seen that Cora's blush had nothing to do with her previous laughter.

"Well, yeah." said Malia as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He asked me a few days before we had sex for the first time." said Malia completely missing the blush on Cora's face as she talked about hers and Scott's sex life.

"And was it...good?" asked Cora nervously. Malia just shook her head.

"Not at first, the first time kinda hurt and it was over really fast and afterward it was really awkward...asaidnd sticky." Malia with a fond smile as she remembered how nervous Scott had been before and after their rutting.

"And you did it again?" asked Cora astonished. Malia for her part just nodded like it was obvious.

"Yeah, why not, like I said it got better. The more we did it, the longer he lasted and the more pleasurable it got for me, now its gotten to the point that I almost pass out after I cum." said Malia leaving Cora speechless, she talked about such intimate things like she was talking about the weather.

Around them something smashed to the ground and when they looked the saw everyone still at the lot looking at Malia with their jaws hanging open.

The sound had come from Derek, he was standing in the kitchen with Peter and Isaac and when he heard what Malia had said he had dropped the beer he had been drinking.

"Malia don't tell my baby sister about the gross and disgusting things you and Scott do when you're alone." growled Derek as he did his best to ignore the look on his sister's face.

"They're not gross or disgusting, I'll have you know that Scott is very clean, he keeps a clean towel by the bed and he changes the sheets every time we're done." said Malia and even Boyd and Peter were blushing by now. Isaac looked ready to pass out.

The girl really needed to have someone sit her down and explain what was and wasn't acceptable to speak around in public.

"Malia what would Scott do if he was here and heard you say that just now?" asked Isaac, he was a little more used to Malia's blunt ways since he had actually developed a close friendship with the werecoyote.

"Oh..." the look of realization on her face told them she realized she had over shared a bit too much.

"I guess that's one of those things that's suppose to be private between Scott and me huh?" asked Malia looking away from the males and looking at the only other girl in the room, Cora.

"Yes." was the only thing the still blushing girl could say, if Malia had looked behind her she would've seen the others nod their head yes as well.

"OK then, if any of you say anything about it to Scott...I'll bite you." said Malia as she glared at Isaac and Boyd, she knew Peter and Derek were way to serious to use what she had said to make fun of Scott.

Boyd nodded almost instantly but Isaac just grinned as he stared at Malia defiantly.

"I don't know, that's such an amazing piece of blackmail. How can I not use it to my advantage?" Asked Isaac as he crossed his arms and smile like the cat that caught the canary.

Malia turned back to Cora and shot the girl a big smile.

"Excuse for a moment I have to go beat someone up." said Malia before she stood up and turned towards a now pale face Isaac.

It was a well known fact that while Scott was the strongest of Peters betas, not counting Derek, Malia was a close second.

"Yeah sure, take your time." said Cora with a grin as she watched Isaac put down the soda he had been drinking and back away from the advancing Malia.

"I was kidding Malia, it was you know, a joke!" said Isaac as he looked towards Peter and Derek for help.

"Oh you made your bed, now lie in it." said Peter with a grin as he took his beer and backed away from the Kitchen, Derek was busy picking up the pieces of his broken bottle of beer to pay attention to Isaac's pleading look, but if one looked closely enough they would see a small smile on the sourwolf's face.

"Malia it was a joke." screamed Isaac before ran out of the kitchen and out the door to The Loft, a grinning Malia close behind.

"I can't leave it up to chance, so I'll rough you up a bit so you won't ever get the need to say anything." said Malia as she ran after the hysterical Isaac.

"LEAVE MY ALONE YOU CRAZY WOMAN." the people in The Loft could hear Isaac scream as he exited the building and started running down the street.

""DON'T RUN ISAAC TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN." Malia screamed out after Isaac, they could hear her laughing all the way from the streets.

They all moved to windows and from there they could see Malia running after Isaac, the girl had changed into her coyote form and was busy running after Isaac and biting him in the ass anytime she got close enough to the teen.

"Why is Malia biting Isaac?" asked a voice behind them, they had been so amused by the spectacle unfolding on the street below they had completely missed Scott coming in through the door to The Loft.

They all had different reactions to seeing Scott, Peter and Boyd burst out laughing, Cora blushed bright red and left in a hurry up the stairs to her room, and Derek having seen and smelled his sisters reaction to Scott, scowled at the teen wolf before leaving to get himself a new drink.

If he had to smell his sister's attraction towards Scott he was going to try his hardest to get plastered.

"Aarrruugg." they all heard a scream from the alley next to the loft.

"Hey! she caught him." said Boyd laughing, Scott and Peter moved back towards the window and sure enough Malia was sitting on Isaac's chest slapping him with her little coyote paws.

"If that's not the funniest thing I've ever seen I don't know that is." said Peter as he grinned down at the duo below.

"But still, you should go stop them in case someone passes by and sees them, no need to have to explain why a coyote is slapping a teen boy silly." said Peter as he glanced at Scott with a smile on his face. A smile that for once Scott reciprocated.

"I don't mind." said Scott before reaching down and picking back up Malia's backpack of spare clothes.

"I just hope she took off her clothes before changing, she has a bad habit of shifting while dressed and ruining her them." said Scott as he took of down the stairs into the street below.

Malia was now dragging an unconscious Isaac by his pant leg.

"I love that girl, I really do." said Peter as he watched Malia run from Scott, still dragging Isaac around by the leg.

"Me too." said Boyd as he munched on a bag of Doritos he had procured while everyone was busy looking down at Malia and Isaac.

 **A/N WELL THIS CHAPTER IS DONE.**

 **This is also the last of the fluffy chapters, the real action starts next chapter with Peter as its main P.O.V. Next chapter will introduce the Argents, the Hunters and Peters plans will start with a kidnapping.**

 **I used the first three chapters to develop the characters a bit since they won't be exactly like the characters from the show, as you can imagine Scott and Allison won't happen in this story.**


	4. Peter I

**Derek Hale arrived in Beacon Hills a month too late and it was just enough time for Peter Hale to consolidate his power as the Alpha of Beacon Hills. Good/Homicidal Peter. Scott/Malia later Cora/Scott/Malia, Humor.**

 **Beacon Hills**

 **Season 1: Peter I**

 **Bold- Alpha Voice**

 _Italic- Thoughts_

Normal- Normal

 **Beacon Hills Woods**

 **Hale House**

Peter had a grim look on his face as he watched his pack train in the woods by the burned down Hale House.

They were doing wonderful.

His plans were ready to commence.

His pack was ready.

Isaac was ready. He, while not as strong as his fellow pack-mates, was fast. By now only himself and Malia were able to catch him in an all out run.

Vernon was the epitome of strength, the young man was like a tank when he got angry enough.

Malia, with her coyote form, was the perfect spy. Gerard and his goons had no idea he had a werecoyote in his pack. Not to mention she was strong and fierce

Cora didn't even need that much training, she, like Derek and himself had years of training.

She had been under the tutelage of three different Alphas, her mother Talia, one of the most powerful alphas in the Hale family history.

Martinez the Alpha that had taken her in when she had reached South America, under him she had learned military survival tactics and hand to hand combat.

She had even managed to knocked out Derek when he had not taken her seriously during their first spar.

She had taken to train with Malia and Scott during the weekends. She taught them hand to hand combat and they in turned started teaching her how to shift into a wolf.

 _"That had been a hell of a shock_." thought Peter as he watched Scott get taken down by both Malia and Cora.

His Pack was strong but he had to admit that Scott was their Ace under their sleeve, the young Beta was growing in leaps and bounds.

He was even starting to give Derek a run for his money and for only being a wolf for a few short months that was mighty impressive.

 _"Who knew our little Scott had that kind of power in him_." thought Peter as he watched Cora and Malia help Scott to his feet.

When they first started training it had been easy for Cora to take the young wolf down but now, now it took both her and Malia working together to defeat him.

 _"He's a fast learner_." thought Peter, with a small grin on his face as he watch them getting ready for another round.

He should feel threatened, Scott was a legitimate threat to his status as leader but for some reason he wasn't. Scott was too damn nice to ever go after his position as alpha.

 _"Two Beta's that have the power to fully shift, three if what Scott said about Cora was anything to go by_." thought Peter proudly.

His pack had the potential to become a powerful force. Maybe even powerful enough to deal with the Alpha Pack if they ever show their faces around his territory.

Derek was also coming along, the young man was using his hatred of the Argents and the grief of what happened to his sister to take his training to the next level, in the weeks since he had joined the pack he had put up over ten pounds of muscle and not just him.

Boyd and Scott seemed to grow by the day.

 _"Something Malia and Cora are thoroughly enjoying."_ ifthe looks they shot the young man were anything to go by. Cora tried her best to hide it but she seemed to have a big crush on Scott.

Derek and him were having a hard time accepting that the Cora of the present wasn't the little eleven year old girl that used to run around after them wanting to play hide and seek in the woods.

"I think its finally time to start our plans Derek." said Peter, thankfully the only one who heard him was Derek, who was standing next to him watching everyone train, the others where to busy with their own stuff to hear what had been said.

"You sure, we can still wait a few more weeks, get some more training under them." said Derek as his worried eyes moved across the clearing they used to train.

He was worried not only for his sister but for the others as well, in the weeks since he had arrive he had grown to like each and everyone of them.

Scott always the thoughtful one, Malia and her blunt ways, Isaac's funny quips and even Boyd's obsession with Doritos.

"We could give them years and they still wouldn't be ready for what we are about to face, sometimes the best way learn is being thrown into the thick of it." said Peter, he sounded confident but he shared his nephews worries.

When he was younger he used to think his sisters Talia's protectiveness over her pack was a weakness, a weakness he wouldn't have with his own pack.

"How wrong I was." mused Peter as he called for their training to come to an end. He had grown to care for his kids. He know understood his late sister a lot better.

"Come on in guys." said Peter as he moved over to sit on the porch. His whole pack stood in front of him ready to listen to what he had to say.

"I think its time for us to start going on the offensive against the Argents." he could see pleased expressions on all the young members of his pack, even on Scott.

The Argents and their hunters had been making a nuisance out of themselves. They had started patrolling the woods at night and on the weekends, the only reason they hadn't been caught was that they knew the woods like the back of their hands.

"Good." said Scott quietly as he wrapped an arm around Malia's waist protectively. A few days before one of the hunters had gotten a lucky shot in with an arrow and had struck Malia in the shoulder.

Thankfully the arrow hadn't been dipped in Wolfsbane.

 _"It took Boyd, Isaac and Derek to hold Scott back_." thought Peter as he remembered the fit of rage that had taken over Scott.

The normally timid teen had actually broken Boyds arm and Isaac's nose as he tried his hardest to leave the Loft to go after the hunters that hurt his girlfriend.

 _"Thank god for werewolf healing."_

"How do we start?" asked Isaac. He, much like Scott, had taken Malia's attack hard. He and Scott wanted to take their pound of flesh.

"We are going to hit them where it hurts. The Argents are different from other hunter families." Said Peter as he moved back to look out the window.

"Their men are the foot soldiers while the women are the generals. Now what happens to a snake when you cut off its head?." asked Peter as he watched the teens around him. It was Cora who answered him.

"The body dies." said Cora with a dark grin on her face. She, as Malia's best friend and as a victim of the Hale fire was down right giddy with plans for revenge.

"Exactly, so we are going to hit them where it hurts the most, their women." said Peter and everyone around him nodded.

"And Isaac, your little creeper tendencies are going to be put to good use." said Peter smiling when the other teens around Isaac laughed at his indignant face.

"I'm not a creeper." muttered Isaac while being ignored by the rest of the pack.

"I know you're still following her around like a horny puppy." joked Peter making Isaac blush in embarrassment.

"You probably have her schedule memorized by now do you not?" asked Peter already knowing the answer.

"I do." said Isaac and as if struck by a bold of lightning he immediately understood what Peter was about to ask of him.

"You want me to kidnap her don't you?" asked Isaac sadly. He had really grown to like the girl. He had actually talked to her and he found out she was a nice.

"We aren't going to hurt her are we?...she doesn't know about what her family does, she's innocent." said Isaac almost begging for the young Argent girl.

What he said seemed to enrage Cora if her glowing eyes and extended claws were anything to go by.

"Innocent, INNOCENT..." Screamed Cora as she jumped at Isaac intending to hurt the boy, the only reason Isaac wasn't mauled was because Scott had managed to wrapped his arms around the girls waist at the last second.

"...I was an innocent, my family were innocents, and that didn't stop the fucking Argents from locking them inside our home and setting it on fire." screamed Cora as she tried her hardest to get loose from Scott's grip.

"Cora, please calm down he didn't mean it that way." said Scott as he pulled the girl back and he and Malia moved aside to calm her down. Isaac looked shocked at he sudden attack while Derek and Peter understood where Cora had come from.

"The plan is to turn her and let her loose, I can't promise she won't die from the bite but I can promise that if she doesn't no further harm will come to her." said Peter and Isaac nodded his head in defeat

"Thank you." was the only thing Isaac said before he looked back at Malia and Scott, they had managed to convinced Cora not to murder Isaac but from her glowing eyes they could all tell she was still agitated.

"How are we going to kidnap her?" asked Malia as she joined back on the group planning.

"Isaac said the girl likes to jog through the woods after school right?" asked Peter as he looked at the still somewhat solemn Isaac. The young man just gave him a quick nod before looking at the floor.

"Then we are going to use the K.I.S.S method." said Peter and while Derek, Scott and Boyd understood what he meant Malia and Isaac looked overly lost.

"We're going to kiss her?" asked Malia with a confused look in her face. Peter rolled his eyes before Derek head him off by explaining the acronym.

"No Malia, we won't be kissing her, its an acronym..." Derek apparently chose to ignore her questioning look at the word acronym and keep explaining.

"...it means Keep It Simple Stupid, and that's exactly what we'll do, no over planning, just Isaac, since he's the only one of us that has actually talk to her will intercept her in the wood and keep her distracted while we get into position to grab her." said Derek, he and his uncle had discussed the plan a few days ago and while Derek wanted to start with Kate, Peter said it would be better to start in with the youngest Argent since losing her would demoralize the whole family.

"Who's going?" Scott as he and Cora finally came back into the group. The girl was finally calmed and she even muttered a quick sorry to Isaac.

"Cora and you will sit this one out." said Peter and he had raised his hand to keep the teens from arguing.

"I want her brought to me in one piece that's why Cora you won't be coming with us and Scott you and Malia are the only ones that can keep her calm and since I need Malia to scout the woods for us you're staying back to watch over her." said Peter and the indignant look on Cora's face almost made him lose his Alpha face and break out laughing.

"When are we doing this?" asked Boyd as he smiled at the put out Cora, much like Malia, Scott and Isaac he and Cora had become fast friends.

"We are doing it tomorrow after school, now go home and get some rest I need you all at your best tomorrow." said Peter before he stood and made his way towards his car. Derek wasted no time in getting on his own car and leaving as well.

The rest of the teens hung out for a while in front of the Hale house before they all left to do as their Alpha had told them.

Malia and Cora left for the loft since they were having a sleepover, the first for either girl, Boyd and Scott both had work, the first at the skating rink and the second at the Veterinary Clinic and Isaac went back to Peter's apartment.

 **Next Day**

 **After School; Jogging Path**

The Argent girl liked to jog on the woods on the other side of Beacon Hills, apparently her parents had warned her about staying away from the Hale House. Peter stood with Derek far way enough that they couldn't be spotted but could see the girl themselves.

Malia was running around the woods in her coyote form ensuring there weren't any hunters around watching over the girl. Boyd was standing by the start of the trail keeping other joggers away.

The plan was simple, Isaac would intersect the girl as she jogged by him and while he distracted her Derek would come from behind and knock her out. Then they would leave and Peter would make his way towards the Argent home to leave a clue for them.

Just as they were beginning to think the girl had decided not to not jog that day she appeared. She was dressed in yoga pants and a sports bra and she had an iPod strapped to her arm.

She was in her own little world as she ran listening to her music.

"He's smooth." said Derek with a grin as they watched Isaac just step into her path and smile at the girl.

"He might be a creeper but he has a certain way with the ladies." said Peter as he saw the Argent girl giggle at whatever Isaac had just told her.

"Go." was the only thing he had to say before Derek took of in a silent sprint for the girl. With her back turned to them she had no clue about the angry werewolf running for her.

The only clue she had that something was wrong was the shamed look on Isaac's face before a strike to the back of the head knocked her unconscious.

"Lets go Isaac, no time to waste." said Derek before he hefted Allison onto his shoulder and took off.

Peter watched them go before he walked over to where they had been standing and picked up Allison's fallen iPod.

"This will do nicely." said Peter before putting the iPod in his pocket and making his way out of the forest.

"Time to leave a little message." said Peter as he started running to the neighborhood where the Argents lived.

 **Argent House**

It took him ten minutes to reached the place and the only reason he had even manage to get close was that it was the middle of the day on a Monday, had it been night the streets would be full of 'neighborhood watch' that were really Gerard little killers.

Knowing he had no time to waste he placed the iPod down on the entrance to the house and with his claws scratched the symbol for Retribution on their front door.

"That should be subtle enough." said Peter with malicious grin on his face.

He rang the doorbell and took off.

Using all his speed he manage to climb to the roof of a nearby house where he could see the outcome of his little message.

He crouched low on the roof when the door opened. A woman with short red head came out and looked around before seeing the iPod on the floor, as she bend down to pick it up she finally saw the mark on her door.

It took her a few seconds but Peter could see the moment she understood what was going on. The panic on her face was something Peter would cherish for the rest of his life.

"CHRIS." she screamed as she dropped the iPod and ran back inside the house. Thanks to his wolf hearing he could hear her screams from where he stood.

"CHRIS! CHRIS! They took her, they took my baby." he heard her scream and sob as she ran towards her husband.

"Victoria what are you screaming about?" he heard an old man asked her, and Peter would bet almost anything it was Gerard Argent.

"They took her." Allison's mother was still screaming.

"Gerard! someone took my Allison." she cried and Peter heard a thump as she grabbed something and slammed it against a wall.

"How do you know?" asked Gerard.

"The front door, it has the symbol those fucking monsters use for revenge." said the woman and by now the shock had passed and she sounded calmer, almost detached to the situation.

He saw the front door open and Gerard come out to look at the symbol, after a few seconds he looked back towards the street.

"Victoria call Chris, tell him to get home, the local werewolves have just issued a declaration of war." said the old man before taking a phone from his pocket and dialing a number.

"Kate, get the guys ready...we are going wolf hunting." said Gerard.

"Why did something happen?" asked Kate and Peter felt his claws extending just by hearing her voice, that was the cunt that had killed burned almost all his family to death.

"They took Allison." said Gerard with out any emotion on his voice.

"They what!" snarled Kate and Peter had to be honest, he really enjoyed the rage and panic in her voice.

"They left her little music thing on the steps of the house and they scratched their symbol for retribution, we have to move fast if we want to get her back.". Said Gerard as he used his fingers to trail the mark on the door.

"I'll be there in twenty." said Kate before she hung up the door. Gerard took one last glance around before going back into the house.

"I have to move fast." thought Peter as he jumped down from the roof of the house and made his way back to the loft.

"Hopefully they'll start searching the woods first." thought Peter as he ran towards downtown Beacon Hills.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

 **Loft**

When Peter reached the loft he could hear the girl, Allison screaming from the inside, not in pain but in anger.

When he went in he found her tied to a chair while blindfolded. Derek and Isaac were standing in the kitchen watching the girl wearily.

Boyd was on the couch next to her taking a nap, impressive really considering the girl was screaming bloody murder. When he walked in Derek and Isaac looked to him to deal with the girl.

"Derek, where are the others?" asked Peter as he walked up to Allison. The girl, when she heard Peter talk, stopped screaming and started paying attention to what they said, apparently she had had some training.

"The roof. They took Cora away from here, she was about to lose her cool." said Isaac, when he did Peter immediately nodded at him in thanks, Peter grabbed a chair and moved to sit in front of Allison.

He sat down and took of her blind fold off, she took a few seconds to adjust to the light but when she did she looked around before glaring at the four males in the room.

"What do you want?" snarled Allison as he tried her hardest to break out of the ropes holding her down.

"My father won't be happy about this, you have no idea what he's capable off." growled Allison as she kept glaring at Peter.

"Oh you're wrong about that my sweet, I know full well what your family is capable of, hell I spend six years in a coma in a burn ward because of your family...Well because of your aunt but lets not split hairs here." said Peter as he smiled sweetly at the girl. Allison seemed to bristled when he called her 'my sweet' by looked confused by the end of Peter's explanation.

"You don't look burned." said Allison as her eyes trailed over his body looking for any signs of burns.

"Oh I'm not any more, it took me a while but I healed." said Peter and when Allison was about to ask what he meant by healed his eyes started glowing red causing the girl to scream in terror.

"What are you..." asked Allison as she looked around the room when her eyes landed on Derek and Isaac whose eyes had also stated glowing, blue and gold respectively.

She looked so scared Peter almost felt bad...almost.

"What is wrong with your eyes?" asked Allison fearfully as she stared at Peter.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure your parents will explain everything to you when we take you back." Said Peter and Allison looked relieved when Peter told her she would be going back to her parents.

Peter was about to keep talking when the door to the roof opened and Scott walked in. Scott's hard eyes instantly landed on Allison and they soften a bit. No matter how angry he was about what they had done to Malia, Scott McCall didn't have a mean bone in his body.

"We almost done?" asked Scott and Peter just nodded back to him. He turned his attention back to Allison and he couldn't believe it but he actually felt bad about what he was about to do.

He would still do it but he would feel bad about.

 _"Its progress_." thought Peter before he patted Allison's knee to get her attention back from Scott.

"Now my dear I'm really sorry about what's about to happen but I want you to know that its all your aunts fault." said Peter, Allison looked confused but before she could ask what he meant she almost passed out in horror when Peter face started changing.

Unlike normal werewolves transformation Peter's, as an Alpha, was a bit scarier. His whole face took on an almost grey color, his fangs were more pronounced and his brow and forehead ridged with a line in the middle, his hairy cheeks and glowing red eyes didn't help either.

"Monster!, you're a monster." screamed Allison as she tried her hardest to break from the ropes and run away, unfortunately she couldn't.

"I'm not completely heartless, I hope you survive." said Peter before he burst forwards and bit Allison on the shoulder. As the blood ran down her arm Allison started crying from the pain and the fear she was feeling.

The second Peter moved back Scott walked up to Allison and grabbed her arm, taking her pain away. Her sobs died down as the pain in her arm slowly went away.

"Sorry." said Scott as the exhausted girl slowly lost consciousness.

"She's out." said Scott as he let go of her arm and moved towards the kitchen to grab a few bandages to cover her bite mark.

"I can see it starting to heal already, she's going to make it." said Peter as he gave the bite mark a closer look.

He remembered when Derek's girlfriend, Paige, had been bitten she had instantly started smelling of death, Allison smelled the fine so he was taking that as a good sign.

It took a few minutes for Scott to clean and bandage her shoulder.

"You know it will be gone by morning right?" asked Peter with an amused smile on his face as he watched Scott fussed over the girl.

"I know but still, we can't drop her in the middle of town with a massive bite mark on her shoulder." said Scott as he put the bandages away. Derek moved to pick up the girl when Peter stopped him.

"Wait we can't drop her off just yet." said Peter as he moved over to the girl and brought out his claws. Derek seemed to understand what he was about to do but Isaac and Scott did not, so he wasn't surprised when the two teens wolfed out and stood protectively in front of the Argent girl,

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her." snarled Isaac as he growled at Peter, from the smell he gave off every wolf in the room, aside from the still sleeping Boyd, could tell that he was utterly terrified but still the boy stood his ground.

Scott, while just as scared of facing Peter, hid it better.

Derek had been teaching them who to hide their scent and Scott had been his best student.

"Alpha or not we won't let you hurt her anymore." said Scott calmly and Peter was actually proud, unlike Isaac, Scott was controlling his fear, his heartbeat was steady and his breathing was even.

"I won't hurt her, I promise but I need to take her memories away, at least of this place and of you three, she can remember me and Derek but you three need to remain hidden." said Peter and they staid wolfed out for a a few more seconds, only when Scott decided he was telling the truth did both of them put away their claws.

Peter wasted no time in walking up to the girl and sticking his clawed fingers in the back of her head. Isaac and Scott winced when he did, it looked very painful.

"There, all she will remember is being taken to a dark room where me and Derek were the only ones there." said Peter as he gently took his claws out of the girls neck.

"Derek, now you can drop her off somewhere." said Peter as he pulled out a handkerchief and started cleaning his claws. Before Derek could grab the Allison, Scott moved ahead and picker her up.

"I can take her to Sheriff Stilinski, tell him I found her at the school unconscious, he'll believe me." said Scott as he waited for the OK from Peter.

As Scott waited for Peters decision Cora and Malia came back from the roof, they had been listening to the going on downstairs and decided to come down now that the action was done and over with.

Malia ran up to Scott's side and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" Asked Scott in a whisper, completely forgetting that everyone in the room could still hear them.

"That was for being such a noble idiot, going against Peter to defend the little hunter girl." joked Malia as she kissed him again, getting a big goofy grin from the teen wolf.

"Scott take her to the sheriff." said Peter as he moved to sit in the couch, where Boyd was still sleeping.

Scott gave him a grateful nod before he, Malia and surprisingly Cora left the loft to head to the sheriff station.

Derek sat on the couch next to him with a frown as he handed Peter a beer.

"Is Boyd OK?" asked Peter as he slapped Boyd in the back of the head. Derek looked over before he nodded his head.

"Yeah he and Isaac were messing with the tranquilizer gun and he got shot...he'll be out for a few more hours." said Derek and Peter almost faced palmed when he heard that.

 _"They really are idiots_." thought Peter before he saw Derek glaring at the door to the loft.

"And what's he matter with you?" he asked Derek as he saw Isaac move over to sit on the floor in front of where Boyd was apparently in a drugged sleep.

"She has a crush on him." growled Derek as he glared at the door the teens had just left from. Peter just gave him an amused smile as he opened his beer and took a sip.

"I know, hell I can smell it any time he gets near her." Said Peter with a small shudder, he had started to leave the room whenever Scott stood next to Cora, or at least stand as far away as possible.

"Cora has a crush on who? Scott?" asked a disbelieving Isaac as he stared at the door, same as Derek, with a jealous look on his face.

"How the hell does he keep getting all the hot chicks?" asked Isaac not noticing the looks on the elder Hales faces.

"Hey you think that's why Malia was asking about threesomes the other week?" asked Isaac, and when he looked from the door to the Hales Isaac paled from the glare they were sending him.

"You have ten second to leave this room before I rip your throat out...with my teeth." said Derek, his eyes glowing a steely blue, and even before he had finished speaking the last word Isaac had left the room in a hurry.

"You don't think they would...you know, do that." asked Derek his eyes still glowing as he glanced at his uncle who had a disturbed look in his face.

"I don't know, Malia is a rather adventures girl and Scott...well Scott's a teenage boy, would you have turned down a threesome at his age." said Peter and the bottle in Derek's hand almost cracked from the pressure he was putting on it.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." said Derek as he took a long pull from his beer bottle, Peter completely agreed with his nephew, he finished his beer and moved towards the kitchen to grab something a bit stronger.

Between the Cora/Scott/Malia thing and worrying about how the Argents were going to retaliate he needed some hard liquor.

"You ever actually do that?" asked Peter as he sat back down and handed Derek a glass of scotch.

"What? Have a threesome or rip someone's throat out with my teeth?" Asked Derek as he took a small sip from the glass.

"The throat thing, you use the threat so much I been wondering if you ever done it." asked Peter nursing the glass of alcohol in his hand.

"Not with my teeth but yeah...it just sounds better if you say teeth instead of claws." said Derek causing Peter to laugh.

Trust his nephew to want to make his threats sound cooler.

 **A/N like I promise, Retribution has begun.**

 **So Allison is now a werewolf, next chapter will be her P.O.V and we'll see how her family reacts to the news.**


	5. Allison I

**Derek Hale arrived in Beacon Hills a month too late and it was just enough time for Peter Hale to consolidate his power as the Alpha of Beacon Hills. Good/Homicidal Peter. Scott/Malia later Cora/Scott/Malia, Humor.**

 **Beacon Hills**

 **Season 1: Allison I**

 **Bold- Alpha Voice**

 _Italic- Thoughts_

Normal- Normal

 **Allison's P.O.V**

 **Sheriff Station**

She woke up with a massive headache and a burning in her left shoulder that made her eyes water.

She also felt weird, she was pretty sure she was alone in someone's office but she could hear voices around her, she could hear them so clearly it was like they were right next to her talking, also her whole mouth hurt, specifically her gums.

She sat up on the couch she was laying and looked around. As she rubbed her bandaged left shoulder that's when she remembered what had happened to her.

She had been taken by two men, she didn't exactly remember where they had taken her but she remembered what they did to her.

 _"He bit me_." thought Allison as he touched the bandage on her shoulder.

" _And he said it was Aunt Kate's fault. What the hell is going on?"_ thought Allison, that's when the door to the office opened and in walked a man dressed in a cop's uniform.

He had a kind face and he gave her a bright smile when he saw she was awake.

"Good evening sleeping beauty." said the man, who now that he was closer she could see his name tag, Stilinski. From the badge on his chest she assumed he was the sheriff.

"You had us worried." said the sheriff as he sat down on the wooden table in front of the couch.

"Do you remembered what happened?" asked the sheriff and Allison instantly knew she had to lie, if she said she was kidnapped by two men with glowing eyes and that one grew fangs and bit her they would probably lock her up in the looney bin.

"I don't remember, I was jogging and then... its all blank, what happened to me?" asked Allison and the tears that came to her eyes were not all fake. She was scared, she wanted nothing more than to find her father and tell him everything.

"You were found unconscious at the high school, my son's best friend and his girlfriend found you in front of the school and brought you here." said the sheriff as he stood from the table and moved to the door, he moved aside a small curtain to look outside.

"It looks like your parents are here. I'll talk with them for a few minutes before sending them back here." said the sheriff as he smiled at her, for some reason the man's presence was calming.

As he left her mind went back to all the two men, Derek and the man with the red eyes had said.

They blamed her family for what they had done to her. What had her family done for them to kidnap her and attack her that way.

The door opened and her dad came in, she was relieved when she saw him, at least until his face paled when he saw the bandage in her shoulder.

"Did they hurt you?" asked her dad in the shakiest voice she had ever heard from him.

That wasn't normal, her dad was a rock, unshakable, solid, for him to react this way...something bad must have happened.

Before she could answer him her mother was in the room, from there it was all a whirlwind of moving and hugging and before she knew it she was sitting in the back of her fathers car as they drove home.

Her father was still shaken and he refused to look back at her and her mother was silent as she drove, she hadn't seen the bandage or if she had she had kept silent.

"Dad, the men that took me...they said it was because of aunt Kate and because of something our family did." said Allison and from the rear view mirror she could see his father grow angry.

"What did they say about your aunt?" asked her dad but before she could answer her mother glared at both of them.

"It can wait till we get home." said her mother and her father look like he was about to protest before he nodded and looked away.

He pulled out his cellphone before he began to type furiously. The answering dings told her who ever he had texted had texted back.

 **Argent House**

They arrived back at their house in less then five minutes. When they got there, her aunt and grandpa were standing in front of their house waiting, her aunt Kate looked part scared part angry as she saw Allison get out of the car.

Her grandpa just stared at her without saying anything, actually he stared at the bandage around her shoulder.

"They hurt you?!, I'll kill them!" snarled her Aunt as she moved over to Allison, before Kate could get too close her dad, Allison's, grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her inside, completely ignoring her mother's and grandpa's orders and shouts to let her go.

Allison followed quietly behind all of them as her dad dragged Kate towards the living room and threw her to the floor.

"What did you do?" her dad didn't scream but his tone of voice sent shivers down her spine, he wasn't just angry he was apoplectic.

"I have no idea what you mean." Kate said from the floor as she stared at her big brother shocked at the way he had thrown her.

He had never done something like that, at least not to Allison's knowledge

"My daughter was just taken by fucking werewolves and they sent her back hurt with your name on her lips." snarled her father, when he said she was hurt her aunts and her mother's eyes flew to her, to her shoulder.

She barely registered that her dad had called them werewolves, but that couldn't be right.

 _"Werewolves aren't real right?"_ Although it would explain the glowing eyes and the way the man's face had changed.

"Allison what did they do?" the fear that laced her mother's voice was enough to make tears pool at her eyes.

"I was jogging and the next thing I knew someone hit me from behind and I woke up in a dark room, a man was there, he was young early twenties I think...then another man came in older, he called the first one Derek." said Allison and she saw her aunts face paling even further.

"Derek? Are you sure?" asked Kate as she stood from the floor and took a seat in the couch.

Her father was staring hard at his sister.

"Do you remember anything else?" asked her grandpa, his eyes had yet to leave her bandaged shoulder.

"The man with the glowing red eyes..." said Allison and she thought he heard her dad and grandpa muttered the word 'Alpha'.

"...He said something about how he had been burned, and spend six years in a burn ward here in Beacon Hills." said Allison and she could tell her family knew who she was talking about.

"Peter fucking Hale." said his mother with so much venom and hate Allison almost took a step back in shock, her mother could be a hard woman she knew but never this...this hate filled and angry.

Before anything else could be said her grandpa walked up to her and ripped the bandage from her shoulder. There on her shoulder was an already halfway healed bite wound.

She was too busy looking at her grandpa's reaction, she felt fear from the anger and disgust she saw there, to see the reactions of the rest of her family but the gasps and the shaky breath her mother took told her something bad had happened to her.

"She was bitten." said her grandpa as he stepped away, never taking his eyes away from her.

The look on his face as he glared at her shook her.

"No...not her." she could see her aunt shake her head in denial, her dad looked like he was about to start crying any second and her mother was glaring at her aunt Kate so hard she could almost feel the hate flowing from her.

Before anyone could say anything else her mother grabbed Kate by the shoulders, lifted her up from the couch and punched her square across he face as hard as she could.

Her already shocked aunt had no time to even think about grabbing on to something before she fell to the floor from the power of the hit.

"This is your fault!." snarled her mother as he went to kick Kate but was grabbed around the waist by her father and pulled away before she could.

"...what did you do? What did you do?" she could hear her mother yelling as her father moved to the other side of the room.

"What did you do?" Allison couldn't help but ask as she saw the way her aunt stared at her.

"I did what we always do, I took care of them." was the only thing her aunt said before she stood up and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." said Kate before she moved away and stood next to Gerard.

"You started the Hale fire didn't you?" asked her dad from where he was busy restraining her mother, Allison's father looked at Kate with so much loathing her aunt looked physically hurt from it.

She didn't respond aside from a quick nod of her head.

"There were children in that house." snarled her father as he walked towards his aunt looking like he would strike her as well.

"HUMAN CHILDREN!." Screamed her father and he probably would have struck his sister if their dad hadn't stepped in the way.

"The past doesn't matter, what matters now is how we respond to this attack, and what we will do with her." said her grandpa as he pointed at her.

Her father looked pained but defiant.

"We shall do nothing with her, she's my daughter and she will stay here." said her father and her grandpa and even her mother looked angry at that.

"Chris the code..." said her mother but his father didn't let her finish.

"...She isn't part of what we do, she hasn't swore to any code, she will NOT BE HARMED!." he punctuated what he said by drawing his gun and glaring at her mother and his father.

Allison was scared, her father looked ready to shoot someone and her grandpa and mother looked mutinous.

"Son, I know how you must be feeling but the Code is clear." said her grandpa as he looked and spoke to her father like he was a child that needed scolding.

"You take one step towards my daughter and I'll put a bullet between your eyes." snarled her father and he looked serious, apparently his father and her mother believed him because they stood down.

"We can discuss this after we deal with the Hales." said her mother as he walked towards the kitchen.

"We don't have that luxury, tomorrow is the full moon." Kate said and from the way her father sucking in his teeth it was something important.

Her mother stopped walking and looked back at her with a sad look in her eyes. She walked up to Allison and gave her a tight hug before kissing her cheeks and her forehead almost desperately.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." said her mother before she hugged her one last time. After a few seconds she let go and looked at Allison's father.

"Take her away Chris, the next time we see her...we'll follow the code." said her mother as tears poured down her face.

Her father and aunt looked shocked at what her mother had said.

"Victoria you can't be serious she's our daughter." said her father as he stood in front of Allison protectively, her aunt doing the same much to the shock of her mother and grandpa, and her father if his face was anything to go by.

"She's not my little girl anymore, she's a monster now Chris." said her mother before she turned and almost fled towards the kitchen. Her grandpa glared at his two children before he turned and followed her mother.

"Kate, take her upstairs and help her pack...I have to talk to my wife." said her father before following after his wife and father. Her aunt just grabbed her arm gently and started walking up the stairs.

Allison was too shocked to argue, she merely followed along meekly trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Did...did my mother just call me a monster?" asked Allison when they had reached her room, her aunt had sat her down on the bed and was busy packing up as much of her closet as she could.

"Kate...KATE." screamed Allison to get her aunts attention. It worked.

"What's going on? Why did she call me a monster, why do I have to leave and what does following the code mean?" asked Allison as tears fell down her face, her aunt gave her a pitying look before she knelt in front of her.

"Its a long story honey, a story that your father will tell you when he has the time but what I can tell you is that, the men who took you..." said her aunt as she used her finger to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ears.

"...they were werewolves." said her aunt, before Allison say werewolves weren't real her aunt continued speaking.

"I know how it sounds but its true. Our family, the Argents, its our job to protect innocent people from them." said Kate before she stopped talking and looked at the floor in front of her.

"What happened to you, its my fault. Years ago I did something and now its coming back to haunt us, to haunt you." said her aunt before she stood back up and started packing up her closet again.

Not having much else to do Allison stood and walked towards her desk before picking up her things there, her laptop, her phone ect. As she was putting her things away in one of her bags she understood what her mother meant.

What the man with the red eyes had done to her.

"He bit me." said Allison as he turned to look towards her aunt, who had stopped stuffing her duffel bag with clothes when Allison spoke.

"He bit me...and that's why mom said I'm a monster now." said Allison as she realized. If what she had seen for years in monster movies was correct she was like them now...a werewolf.

Her aunt could only nod at her. Allison felt her world shift as she realized what her mother had meant. She was their enemy now, her mother would hunt her.

"What does following the code mean?" asked Allison, her aunt didn't look at her as she answered her question.

"When one of us, a hunter, gets bitten by an Alpha we have to kill ourselves before the first full moon, so we die human." said her aunt before she looked over her shoulder to see Allison's reaction.

"So she's going to kill me?" asked Allison as a fresh batch of tears ran down her face.

"Over my dead body." answered her father as he entered her room and wrapped her up in a hug.

"I won't let anyone else harm you, I promise." said her father as he kissed her forehead and moved to help her pack.

"We have to leave, I have an apartment downtown, I use it as an office while conducting business but it will have to do while we find a more permanent home" said her father before he grabbed the duffel back full of clothes from her aunt and her bag with her personal stuff and moved to leave the room.

"Chris I can help." said her aunt desperately. Her father glared at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"You done enough Kate..." said her father harshly. Her aunt looked she had been slapped before she nodded and took a step back.

"...besides I need you here, if your serious about helping Allison I need to know what Gerard and Victoria are up to." said her father and her aunt wasted no time in nodding her head.

She would be their little spy keeping them abreast of what her mother and grandpa were planning.

"I'll keep you informed." said Kate before she hugged Allison one last time before leaving the room, leaving father and daughter alone.

"Is mom really going to kill me if she sees me again?" asked Allison and she hated the way she felt. She felt like little scared girl.

"Your mother..." her father shook her head disappointed in the woman he had called his wife, the woman he had loved.

"She has an almost fanatical devotion to the code, I thought, when I saw you at the sheriff office, that her love for you would be enough to break her from it... I was wrong." was the only thing her father said before he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and guided her down the stairs.

As they walked down the stairs Allison saw her mother, she was sitting on the couch wiping at her eyes with a handkerchief.

She looked up and the same time Allison looked at her and for a second she saw the love in her mother's eyes before it was smothered and killed, replaced by a cold determination and a bit of hatred.

She felt physically sick by the look her mother shot her after that, her father seemed to have caught the look since he glared at his wife before moving faster towards the door, they wasted no time lingering at the house after that.

Her father quickly walked her to the car and helped her in before getting in himself and driving off.

 **Peter's P.O.V**

He stood in same roof he had used earlier in the day as he listened to the happenings in the Argent house. He was actually surprised with the ways things had gone down.

" _Who knew Kate would take her niece's side like that."_ thought Peter as he watched Chris and Allison get in the car and drive away.

It was almost delicious how easily the Argents broke and splintered over Allison's fate.

 _"Talia always said the Argents were a bunch of fanatical nut jobs but to want to kill her own daughter just to follow their little fucked up code...unbelievable."_ thought Peter as he strained his ears to listened to what the people inside the house were saying.

"How are we going to deal with Allison?" he heard Victoria ask. Peter could hear Kate scoff as she arrived in the kitchen.

"She's your daughter! Are really willing to kill her?" asked Kate and Peter didn't need to be in the kitchen to know what Victoria's answer would be.

Fanatics were quite predictable after all.

"We follow the code...she dies." snarled Victoria as she slammed something onto the counter. It was probably a plate since he heard it shatter.

"She's no longer my daughter, she stopped being my daughter when that monster bit her." said Victoria and Peter could hear as she choked up and held back her sobs.

"We shall have to deal with the girl later, my son might be a fool but he's a highly trained fool we won't be able to get close with him watching over her. We'll deal with the Hales first then later when Chris's guard is down we strike." said Gerard, as he moved to the kitchen window and looked outside.

From where he was Peter could see him but not the other way around.

"These monsters struck a hard blow at us today, we not only lost the future leadership of our family but a great soldier in Chris, Kate call in our men, tell them to scour the whole woods if they have to, I want the Hales found." said Gerard as he moved away from the kitchen and faced his daughter.

 _"Woods, really Gerard?, archaic thinking like that is the reason you'll lose this war_." Thought Peter as he moved back from the edge of the roof and started making his way out of the neighborhood.

 _"Got to remember to warn the kids to stay way from the woods_." thought Peter as he jumped from roof to roof.

 **A/N Shorter Chapter than normal but eh, I don't like the Argents that much**

 **Next up we have another Scott chapter, where the Malia/Scott/Cora relationship will move along a little bit.**

 **Also, someone gets an eye color change next chapter.**


	6. Scott II

**Derek Hale arrived in Beacon Hills a month too late and it was just enough time for Peter Hale to consolidate his power as the Alpha of Beacon Hills. Good/Homicidal Peter. Scott/Malia later Cora/Scott/Malia, Humor.**

 **Beacon Hills**

 **Season 1: Scott II**

 **Bold- Alpha Voice**

 _Italic- Thoughts_

Normal- Normal

 **Scott's P.O.V**

 **McCall House.**

 **Friday Afternoon**.

Scott felt guilty.

He couldn't help it, ever since he had lied to Stiles dad about where he found Allison he couldn't help but remember the scared look on the girls face as Peter bit her.

He understood his alpha's and Derek's need to get his revenge on the Argents, hell he would probably feel the same if he was in their shoes. But still his mind kept flashing back to the girl, Allison's, face as Peter bit her.

The sheer terror he had helped put there still haunted him.

Another reason he felt guilty was that because at the time, he had wanted to cause her pain, he had enjoyed the scared look on Allison's face, all because of the rage he felt at what her parents had help done to Malia, his Malia, the girl he loved.

He loved her.

He had realized that the second he had seen the arrow pierce her shoulder, it was a sudden thing, he suddenly saw the way his life was back when he didn't have her, and he saw red.

The thought that she could have died was what set his anger off. He had been so wroth he had snapped Boyd's arm and broken Isaac's nose when they dared stand in his way as he tried to go after the hunters.

The only reason they had manage to stop him was because Derek had joined in and together they had brought him down...barely.

 _"I love her_." thought Scott miserably as he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, thankful that Cora had taken Malia on a shopping trip since apparently she found Malia's wardrobe lacking.

The reason he was so down about his realization was that he wasn't sure she felt the same.

She was still semi-wild.

She had spend a great portion of her life as a coyote, he wasn't sure she understood what being in love with someone meant.

 _"What if I tell her and she doesn't understand, or worse, what if I do and she doesn't feel the same."_ thought Scott as he rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on.

"Which is impossible since werewolves don't get headaches." said Scott as he groaned, between the guilt about what had happened to the Argent girl and his feelings for Malia he was going to drive himself nuts.

"You're been very dramatic about this." said a voice over him. Scott actually yelped in shock and fell on the floor from surprise. He had been so occupied torturing himself he hadn't heard Stiles walk in.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing here?" screamed Scott as he stood from the floor and dusted his pants for imaginary dust.

"You stopped answering my texts?" said Stiles before he jumped over the couch and patted the cushion next to his.

"Now come to Doctor Stiles and tell him all your problems." said Stiles while waggling his eyebrows.

"I shouldn't have told you anything." said Scott with a grunt as he sat down next to Stiles and did his best to ignore his best friend.

"Oh don't be that way, I can help you with your little werecoyote love problem." said Stiles as he grinned at Scott.

"Forgive me if I don't take dating advise from someone that's been in love with the same girl since we were little and still hasn't had a proper conversation with her." said Scott as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen to get something to drink, Stiles trailing behind him with an indignant look on his face.

"OK, first of all, low blow dude..." said Stiles before slapping him in the back of the head and taking his can of orange soda. Scott just mock frowned at him before opening the fridge to get another.

"...and second of all that's different, that's unrequited love Scott, what you have with Malia, that's different." said Stiles as he opened the can and took a long drink.

"I see the way you look at her Scott, I would be an idiot not to notice it how much you love the girl." said Stiles while smiling at his friend.

"Not only that bud, but I have also seen the way she looks at you Scottie, and I have to tell you she's crazy about you." said Stiles and Scott actually felt better.

"I know she likes me Stiles but... I don't know if she understands what being in love is." said he as he put down his drink and rubbed his eyes.

"Hell, I don't know if I know what being in love is, and there are still somethings she has a hard time understanding." said Scott as he stopped rubbing his forehead to look at Stiles desperately, his best friend for once didn't know what to say.

"I guess that's just something you'll have to speak to her about buddy." Said Stiles as he patted Scott's back and moved to sit back down on the couch.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Scott said quietly to himself. Before Scott could move to sit with Stiles on the couch his phone dinged signaling he had a new text message.

 _Peter- 'Pack Meeting, Loft, 30 minutes.'_

Scott felt dread when he read the message, either from fear of what the Argents would do or what Peter would want them to do next, he didn't know.

 _"I wonder what this is about."_ thought Scott as he moved to the living room to grab his jacket.

"I have to go Stiles." said Scott as he grabbed his jacket from the couch and put it on. Stiles looked at him confused.

"What? Where? I just got here." said Stiles as he jumped to his feet and made to follow after Scott.

"Pack Meeting and unless you finally decided about taking the bite or not, I don't think you can come with." said Scott and that made Stiles stop dead.

 _"He's taking a long time to think about this."_ thought Scott as he saw the thoughtful look on Stiles face.

 _"But I guess that's Stiles for you, he over thinks things sometimes."_ thought Scott as he waited for Stiles to speak.

"Not yet Scottie, I need more time." said Stiles as he walked with Scott towards the door to the house.

"Don't worry man, Peter is too busy dealing with the Argents to even think about you." said Scott with a smile trying to make his friend feel better.

It must have worked since Stiles smiled back at him.

After Scott had told Stiles his secret he had kept his best friend in the loop in all things Pack wise. He was sure Peter wouldn't like that but what his Alpha didn't know wouldn't' hurt him.

"Come by tonight, you can meet Cora." said Scott as he jumped on his bike and watched as Stiles got in his jeep.

"We're having a Barbeque, mostly venison but Cora, Isaac and Boyd are coming and I want you to meet them." said Scott and Stiles looked a little apprehensive but nodded just the same.

"Will do buddy, I'm bring some pizza then." said Stiles with a grin knowing Scott wasn't as big a fan of deer as Malia was.

"Thanks." said Scott with a grin before taking off heading towards the loft.

 **Pack Loft**.

As Scott walked into the loft he realized with a grimace he was the last one to arrive, again.

 _"I really need to get something with a motor_." thought Scott as he moved over to the couch to take a seat.

Peter was standing at the mirror looking at the street below, Derek was sitting on the other side of the couch reading a book, Isaac and Boyd were in front of the TV watching Pokemon for some reason and Malia and Cora were up in Cora's room talking about lacrosse and about how stupid she thought the sport was.

 _"At least she isn't talking about sex this time."_ thought Scott as he let out a sigh of relief, Derek from where he was reading looked up and stared at him hard for a few second before frowning.

"Scott." said Derek with a nod before going back to reading.

 _"That was weird."_ thought Scott as he stared at Derek curiously. Before he could ask Derek if something was wrong Peter left the window and called for attention by clearing his throat.

"Malia, Cora please come down." called Peter as he moved to stand in front of the couch.

The girls wasted no time in coming down from the room.

When Malia saw him she shot him smile that made his stomach feel funny before running over and almost sitting on his lap, Cora smiled at him as she sat down next to him.

From the corner of his eye he could see Derek frown at him again.

"Hi." said Malia as she gave him a kiss, one that, unknown to him, made Cora blush and look away.

"Hello." said Scott as he kissed her again. Before they could get lost in each other Peter cleared his throat again.

"Sorry." both of them said at the same time before smiling at each other and kissing again. Peter look exasperated as he cleared his throat again.

"Again, sorry." said Scott but Peter was sure he didn't mean it at all.

"Its OK, just wait for me to finish speaking before you two go back to eating each other." Scott smiled a bit sheepishly before quickly covering Malia's mouth with his hand when he saw she was going to say something. He wasn't sure what she was going to say but he was pretty sure it had something to do with Peter having said "eating each other'.

"The girl, Allison, successfully turned." said Peter as Isaac and Boyd moved over to sit in the couch next to Derek.

"She and her father have left the Argents, apparently her mother, the 'leader' of the Family decided they would keep to the tradition or code their family follows." said Peter, at the questioning look form all the young wolves he decide to clarify.

"Their code states that if a hunter is bitten he or she will have to commit suicide before they turn, that way they can die human." the young teens, Scott included, were horrified at what Peter had just told them.

 _"That's fucking barbaric."_ thought Scott as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist and pulled her to him.

"Her mother decided that even thought Allison wasn't a hunter she would follow the code and kill her daughter. Her husband disagreed." said Peter and Scott could tell Peter was pleased with the way things turned out.

Scott just felt guiltier. He had helped with the plan, hell he had been all for it and now because of what they had done they had ruined a young girls life forever.

 _"We broke up a family and are planning on doing worse before this is all over."_ thought Scott with a grimace.

The only thing that helped calm his guilty mind was that the Argents where a family of fanatics that hated them just because of what they were.

"For now we're going to lie low and keep away from the woods, since that's where the Argents are focusing their search, me and Derek will stay here but you kids are free to go as you pleased, the Argents know only about the two of us but please be careful, no going into the woods and if at all possible no going anywhere alone." said Peter before he walked back towards the window effectively ending the pack meeting.

The only problem would be keeping away from the woods, Malia liked to run through the woods in her coyote form.

They would have to find someplace new where the girl could stretch her legs without being in danger.

 **Next Morning**

 **McCall House**.

The Barbeque had been a success, Stiles had gotten along with the rest of the pack. They had all gorged out on pizza, venison and Cora had prepared her favorite food, empanadas.

Isaac and Boyd had gotten a keg of beer from somewhere and while the pack couldn't get drunk it was funny to see Stiles get hammered and wax poetically about the marvel that was Lydia Martin.

By the next morning the group was sleeping in his living room. Isaac was sitting at the kitchen table, Boyd in the floor and Stiles on the couch, still a bit drunk if the random giggles and smiles were anything to go by.

Scott for his part woke up to a very marvelous and strange sight.

He was used to waking up to Malia snuggling up with him. But today he not only woke up to Malia sleeping on his bed but to Cora as well. Malia in her underwear and Cora thankfully dressed in a spare set of Malia's pajamas.

He was the meat in a very sexy sandwich.

"I'm pretty sure I fell asleep alone." said Scott with a smile. Malia for her part just turned around so she was facing him before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

"We got cold during the night. I told her you were always warm." said Malia, still with her eyes closed.

"So you decided to make a Scott sandwich huh?" asked Scott as he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips, that seemed to wake her up.

"Well, we were tired and cold so yes." said Malia as she shot him an impish grin.

"Besides I don't mind sharing with Cora." Malia before she turned around and buried her head in the pillows, leaving Scott doing his best impression of a fish.

"You're going to be the death of me woman." said Scott as he pulled Malia tighter against him, making her giggle.

"Can't have that...who will make me deer pizza." said Malia as she turned back around and moved up to kiss him.

A kiss Scott gladly returned.

"If you two start having sex with me on the bed I will bite you." Muttered Cora, still with her head on Scott's left shoulder, without opening her eyes.

"You can't, tomorrow is rough sex night." said Malia while kissing Scott's chest with a grin enjoying Cora's embarrassed squeak and the heat she felt coming from Scott's chest and face.

"Although we can always make an exception." said Malia laughing when Scott choked on air and Cora fell out of bed.

"You do that on purpose don't you." grumbled Cora as she stood from the ground and moved to get back in bed.

As Cora was getting in Scott smiled at her making her freeze in place.

"You don't mind do you?" asked Cora self-consciously while smiling sheepishly at Scott.

"Don't worry, when dating Malia one learns to just go along with most things." said a grinning Scott while lifting his bed cover to let Cora get back in.

She did so happily.

Malia lifter her head from her pillow to glare at Scott. "Was that a complain I heard?" asked Malia poking him in the side.

"Nope, dating you makes life more interesting." said Scott smiling at Malia lovingly making the girl blush and bury her head back in her pillow.

"Hey Scott I heard a bump did you fall off the bed." Scott, Cora and Malia heard Scott's mom ask from the other side of the door, before any of them could even think to say or do something the door opened and said woman stuck her head inside.

"Oh Shit." was the only thing going through their head as they saw the slack jaw look on Melissa McCall's face.

"It's not what you think." said Scott a little too fast and a little too loud.

"Did he fall of the bed." they heard Stiles ask as he stumbled into the room, followed by Isaac, while holding his head, he looked at Scott's bed blankly for a few seconds before his jaw dropped and he stared a Scott like he was a god.

"Oh no." said Scott before he faced palmed when Stiles fell to the floor and started bowing at him.

"I'm not worthy, I'm nor worthy, please oh Master of the Sexual Arts take this humble servant and teach him." said Stiles, his forehead resting on the floor as he stared at Scott, whose face was getting redder and redder by the second.

"Dude, Derek's going to kill you... lucky bastard." said Isaac staring between the three of them in awe.

Besides him Malia had a hard time not bursting out in laughter and Cora had hidden her face underneath Scott's blanket so no one could see her bright red face.

"Scott, family meeting in the kitchen..." said his mother before she grabbed Stiles and Isaac by the backs of their shirts and dragged them both out of the room.

"...NOW." shouted his mother as she slammed the door to his room close.

"I think we're in trouble. " said Scott as stared at the door to his room. By his sides Malia and Cora shared a quick look before giving each other a quick nod and jumping from Scott's bed and started running around the room grabbing their discarded clothes.

"What are you doing?" asked Scott as he saw Malia put her shorts and tank-top on, Cora forgetting her normal shyness had taken off Malia's pajamas and started putting on the clothes she had on yesterday.

"We...are leaving." said Malia before she grabbed her bag, gave Scott a kiss on the cheek and walked towards his window to jump out.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Scott as he stood from his bed clad in only his snoopy boxers making Cora go red and turn her back to him.

"You cant leave me here, this is your fault!." said Scott incredulously as he stared at Malia and Cora. They just looked at each other before turning back to Scott and giving him an apologetic smile.

"I'll make it up to you?" said Malia but it sounded more like a question. Scott just stared at their hopeful expressions before sighting and nodding.

"You're the best." said Malia before kissing him on the cheek and jumping out the window. Cora just gave him a shy smile before following after Malia.

Scott walked towards the window to watch as both girls jumped from his roof and landed on the floor below.

"See ya Scottie." called Cora as both her and Malia ran away from his house in a fit of giggles.

"Did you make a deal with the devil or something?" asked a voice besides him making Scott jump as he turned his head.

It was Stiles.

"What?" asked Scott as he saw his best friend standing besides the window.

"Its the only way I can conceive you not only getting a hot nymphomaniac as a girlfriend but also getting another incredibly hot girl to agree to a threesome with you and said nympho girlfriend." said Stiles in an almost reverent tone of voice as he looked from the window back to Scott.

"Shut up." said Scott with a smile as he grabbed a pair of pants and started making his way downstairs to face the music.

He opened the door to leave before he stopped and loomed back at Stiles, who was still standing by the window.

"And Malia's not a nymphomaniac, she's just enthusiastic." said Scott before winking at Stiles and leaving the room.

"Lucky bastard." said Stiles as he turned to look back out the window.

 **Two Days Later**

 **Sunday Night**

Scott was sitting on the kitchen counter drinking a can of soda bored out of his mind.

The house was empty, his mother was at work and since he was grounded he wasn't allowed to have neither Stiles or Malia over. Hell Malia was banned from the house for two weeks.

"I even missed rough sex night." said Scott with a groan as he threw the empty trash in the can and fell back on the counter.

He couldn't believe how dependent he had grown on having Malia around.

As he stood from the chair to go watch some TV he heard a roar coming from somewhere out there.

"Malia." said Scott as he turned his head to the direction where the roar came from. She roared again but this time Scott could hear pain in her voice.

Also he recognized the direction the roar was coming from.

"No no no, she wouldn't." said Scott as he instantly started running out of his house and towards the direction of the Hale House.

 _"Peter said not to go there...why is she there?_ " thought Scott as he ran through he streets, his face wolfing out as he tapped into more power to run faster.

As he entered the woods he could see his pack-mates running just behind him. From the smells he was picking up it was just Cora and Isaac but he didn't have anymore time to think about the missing members of the Hale pack before Malia roared again.

"Malia." shouted Scott as he ran through a brush of trees and landed in front of the house, what he saw there made his blood boil as his claws extended by their own accord.

Malia was on the floor in her coyote form writhing in pain with a arrow sticking out of her shoulder while a young African-American male stood over her with a crossbow in hand, which he was pointing at Malia ready to fire another arrow into her.

"Get away from her." snarled Scott as he slammed into the man's side, knocking him to the side, the man stood back up quickly, when he caught sight of Scott's face, his fangs, his claws and his glowing eyes he got scared.

Scott could smell the panic and fear coming from him.

"Another monster." said the man as he pulled out a gun from his jacket and moved to point it at Scott.

Scott reacted instinctively, one second he was standing in front of Malia shielding her from the hunter, the next his claws were bloody and the man had four slashes on his throat.

As Scott stood over the man and watched him bleed out his eyes glowed golden yellow one final time before changing to a cold steel blue as the man died.

He would probably feel awful later but for now he only had one thing in his mind...Malia.

When he turned around he saw Cora had reached Malia and was busy trying to keep her calm while Isaac stood over them staring at him shocked.

Scott ignored the look and ran over to Cora and Malia.

"Malia! sweetie I'm here." said Scott as he fell to his knees besides her and put his hand on her side to take her pain, when he did Malia stopped thrashing and struggling and laid down on the ground with a whimper.

As black veins went up his arm he could hear Isaac move to stand behind him.

"Is she going to be OK?" asked Isaac as Cora moved to sit next to him and helped by taking some of Malia's pain as well.

"I don't know." Scott said as he looked towards where he had left the hunter

 _"He's dead_ " thought Scott as he stared shocked at the man he had killed.

"Scott...your eyes." said Cora but Scott had no time to wonder what she meant, Malia had started whimpering again and Scott could hear her breathing become heavier.

"What do we do?" asked Scott helplessly as he had to hold Malia back from ripping the arrow from her shoulder.

"I don't know." said Cora, Scott was about to shout at Isaac to go get help when their missing pack-mates came running from the woods.

"Scott, what happened?" said Peter as he ran over to them, a line of blood dripping from his hair line, behind him Scott saw Derek and Boyd, both looked like hell.

"A hunter, he shot her with a crossbow and was going to kill her." said Scott glaring at Peter,

"Where were you?" demanded Scott as he glared at his Alpha, before Peter could answer Malia's heart started beating slower scaring both Scott and Peter.

The Alpha bend low and in a sweep grabbed Malia and started running.

"I'll explain later, we've no time to waste, lets go." shouted Peter causing all his Betas to run after him.

"Scott what happened back there?" asked Derek as he ran besides the still angry Scott.

"There was a hunter, he pulled out a gun, he was going to shoot me, or shoot her again, I just reacted." said Scott as he and Derek jumped over a fallen tree.

"Is that why your eyes changed? Did you kill him?" asked Derek as he ran besides him. Scott looked at him not understanding what he meant.

"What change?" asked Scott only to have Derek flash his eyes at him, his glowing blue eyes.

"Your eyes are blue now, like mine." said Derek and Scott felt a pit form in the bottom of his stomach.

"He was going to shoot us, I had no choice." said Scott as he ran ahead to run behind Peter and Malia.

Scott suddenly realized where Peter was running to.

 _"Why is Peter taking her to Deaton's?"_ thought Scott confused. He knew Deaton and Peter knew each other, he had seen Peter and Deaton talking a few times before, but he had no idea if Deaton knew what they were.

 **Deaton's Veterinary Clinic**.

The second they ran through doors of the clinic Deaton appeared and took over, he and Peter took Malia and walked to the back room, the room Scott knew Deaton used to operate.

Derek was busy trying to keep his temperamental sister calm while Isaac and Boyd stood my the doors like two nervous bodyguards.

Scott was worried as well but he was keeping busy by watching his reflection on a nearby mirror, his glowing steel blue eyes shining back at him made him feel sick to his stomach.

"I killed someone." muttered Scott as he couldn't find the strength to look away. His words were heard by the other people in the room since Cora moved away from her brother and gave Scott a hug from behind.

"It was self defense Scott, he was going to kill you and Malia." said Cora trying to make her friend, and secret crush, feel better. Derek moved over as well and gave Scott's shoulder a squeeze.

"Because of what you did Malia is still alive, remember that." said Derek before moving away to speak with Isaac and Boyd, before he got too far Scott stopped him.

"Why was Malia in the woods?, she knew she wasn't suppose to be there." asked Scott as his eyes left his reflection and landed on the guilty looking Derek.

"As a matter of fact where the fuck were you? Why was she alone in those woods?" snarled Scott and for a second Cora, Isaac and Boyd swore Scott would attack Derek.

"Me, Peter and Boyd went to track the hunters, she wanted to come with us." said Derek as he backed away from the enraged Scott.

"And where were you when a hunter shot her with a crossbow?, where were you when he was standing over her ready to end her life? Where the fuck were you?" roared Scott as all the other Betas in the room backed away from him, as he screamed his face started morphing, his brow ridged, his fangs grew, hair appeared on the side's of his head and his face started darkening in color.

"ANSWER ME!." screamed Scott as the white of his eyes went black scaring everyone seeing the transformation.

 _"Its almost like an Alpha."_ thought Derek as he heard the voice and saw the change.

"We were ambushed by Kate and her men Scott, we got separated." said Peter as he walked back into the room using a towel to wipe the blood from his hands, his eyes widening when he saw what was happening to Scott.

Scott for his part just grew angrier by Peters answer and before any of them could stop him Scott had grabbed Peter by his leather jacket and had slammed him against the wall of the clinic.

The force of the slam was so hard that most of the picture frames on the wall fell and a crack appeared in the wall.

"This is all your fault..." snarled Scott his eyes glowing blue shocking Peter.

"If something happens to her...is she dies, I'll kill you." growled Scott his claws and slicing through Peters jacket as Scott's grip got tighter and tighter.

"She's fine Scott, Deaton pulled out the arrow and burned out the small amounts of Wolfsbane in the wound, she's exhausted and a little scared but she's fine." said Peter trying to calm his favorite Beta down without having to get physical, his mind reeling from the changes happening to Scott.

 _"What's happening to him."_

"She could have died, if I hadn't gotten there when I did she would be dead, all because of something that happened six years ago." growled Scott ignoring the angry growls from behind him as he dismissed what had been done to them during the Hale fire.

"You mean when the Argents locked up me and my family in our own home and set it on fire? Is that the something your referring to Scott." growled Peter as his eyes glowed red and he pushed Scott back off him.

"Or were you referring to when I had to spend six years in agonizing pain while I waited for my body to heal itself, cell by cell." Peter was almost shouting by this point and all the others in the room were nervously backing away from him as his voice was unconsciously enhance by his alpha power, all but Scott.

Scott just stood his ground growling and glaring at Peter as the Beta worked himself into a rage, the changes happening to Scott had slowed down somewhat but his face was still darkening and if Derek wasn't mistaken he could begin to see Scott's face forming a snout.

"THAT WASN"T THE ARGENTS!...that was Kate." shouted Scott shocking everyone in the room

"Stand down Scott." growled Peter using his power as an Alpha to make Scott back down and calm down, unfortunately for him it didn't work, Scott looked completely unaffected as he glared at Peter.

 **"THAT WAS KATE** , you're blaming the whole family for the actions of one, and at first I didn't have a problem with it because you were the Alpha and we trusted you had our best interest at heart." Said Scott glowering at Peter who was so shocked that Scott had manage to ignore the Alpha command he stood quiet listening to what the teen said.

"But you only care about your revenge don't you?, you don't care who gets hurt along the way, not some innocent girl whose only fault was having Argent as her last name and not my girlfriend who's almost died twice because of you." said Scott as he took a deep breath calming down, as a side effect the changes happening to his face and body stopped and started receding.

"As long as Peter gets his revenge, he doesn't care who gets hurt along the way." said Scott before he shouldered his way passed Peter and went through the doors that led into the exam room.

Behind him the whole room stood shocked at what had just occurred. Deaton stood by the side of the room staring at the door Scoot had just used in wonder.

" _Could it be?."_

 **Exam room.**

Inside the room Scott found his Malia laying on the table with only a thin blanket to cover up her naked body, she had a bandage around her left shoulder.

 _"The same one as last time_." Thought Scott with a grimace.

He could smell burned flesh from where Deaton and Peter had to burn away the Wolfsbane and he wanted nothing more than to head back outside and rip Peter's head off, but before he could he saw Malia open her eyes and look at him.

"Hi." said Malia weakly and Scott didn't bother to hide the tears that fell from his eyes, he couldn't even put into words just how relieved he felt knowing she was going to be fine.

"Hi." said Scott as he walked over to the table and took her hand, by the black veins going up his arms anyone could tell what he was doing.

"Don't fight with Peter." said Malia weakly as he clutched her hands like a lifeline.

"It was my idea to scout the forest and I made them take me along." said Malia as she glanced up at him. Scott look back at the door with a scowl on his face.

"He shouldn't have allowed you to go." said Scott staring at the door angrily, so angry his eyes started glowing, a fact that Malia didn't miss.

"What happened to your eyes Scott?" asked Malia as she reached up with her right hand and touched his cheek. Scott looked away for a few seconds before grabbing hold of the hand that was touching his face and hold on it there.

"The hunter that was hurting you... I killed him." said Scott sadly. Malia looked crushed as she watched the blue glow in his eyes.

"Its my fault, I'm sorry, if I hadn't insisted on going along you would've never had to do that, you must hate me." said Malia as she turned away from him. Scott gently turned her head back towards him and kissed her.

"Never, I could never hate you..." said Scott as he leaned down and kissed her softly,

"...and I would kill a hundred hunters if it meant keeping you safe." said Scott as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Why? why would you do that for me?" asked Malia and in that moment she looked lost, she truly couldn't understand why he would do such a thing for her.

"Because I love you silly." said Scott quietly hoping the wolves outside the door had the decency to no listen in to their conversation.

He looked back at Malia and saw the confused look on her face.

"You love me?" asked Malia confused. Scott just nodded his head while never breaking eye contact with her.

"I do, I have for a while now." said Scott smiling gently at her.

"Ever since the first time you got an arrow to the shoulder." Scott tried to joke to make things lighter but the emotional look on Malia's face told him it hadn't worked as tears started falling down her face Scott grew nervous and he couldn't help but start babbling.

"That first time, when I saw the arrow hit you, god Malia all I could picture was having to go back to how my life was when you weren't in it, and it felt awful." said Scott quietly as she stared at him with shocked eyes.

"I don't know if I love you..." said Malia and Scott felt like someone had just hit him in the chest with a sledge hammer.

"...there's still things I don't get, I don't have much practice with feelings and emotions." said Malia and Scott looked away ready to hear her reject him.

"...but I know I like you, I like you a lot." said Malia as she grabbed his face to him to look at her.

"I like you Scott, every time I see you I feel lighter, I feel like all my problems go away and I don't ever want that feeling to go away, I don't want you to ever go away." said Malia as she smiled at him. Scott smiled back.

"I'm happy when I'm with you." said Malia as she moved in to kiss him and instantly he felt better.

"I don't know if that's love but if it is then so be it." said Malia and Scott couldn't help the happy smile that came on his face when he heard that.

"I'm sorry you had to kill that hunter." said Malia and Scott shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry too but I would do it all over again in a heartbeat." said Scott making his eyes shine at her.

"If blue eyes is the price I pay to keep you with me so be it." said Scott as he looked at her, Malia in responds smiled at him letting her own eyes start glowing.

"We match now." said Malia sadly just before Scott kissed her. He gave a small chuckle before answering her.

"I guess we do." he stayed the rest of the night by her side.

 **A/N CHAPER DONE**

 **And like I promised, someone's eyes changed color...Scott's dum dum dummmm.**

 **But don't worry he's still going to be a true Alpha.**


	7. Cora I

D **erek Hale arrived in Beacon Hills a month too late and it was just enough time for Peter Hale to consolidate his power as the Alpha of Beacon Hills. Good/Homicidal Peter. Scott/Malia later Cora/Scott/Malia, Humor.**

 **Beacon Hills**

 **Season 1: Cora I**

 **Bold- Alpha Voice**

 _Italic- Thoughts_

Normal- Normal

Cora felt fear as she watched the changes happening to Scott, not for herself, she knew Scott would never harm her, but fear for her brother who was the current target for Scott wrath.

 _"What's happening to him?"_ thought Cora as she saw the white of his eyes blackening and his face elongating into a snout.

"ANSWER ME!." screamed Scott as the white of his eyes went black scaring everyone seeing the transformation.

 _"His presence is almost like that of an Alpha."_ thought Cora completely entranced by what she was seeing happening before her.

"We were ambushed by Kate and her men Scott, we got separated." said Peter as he walked back into the room using a towel to wipe the blood from his hands, Cora knew the second he caught sight of Scott when she saw her uncle's eyes widening when he saw what was happening to his first Beta.

She could see Scott grow angrier by Peters answer and before any of them could stop him Scott had grabbed Peter by his leather jacket and had slammed him against the wall of the clinic, the force of the slam was so hard that most of the picture frames on the wall fell and a crack appeared in the wall.

"This is all your fault..." snarled Scott his eyes glowing blue shocking Peter.

"If something happens to her...is she dies, I'll kill you." growled Scott his claws and slicing through Peters jacket as Scott's grip got tighter and tighter. Cora could see her uncle get mad and she grew afraid for Scott.

"She's fine Scott, Deaton pulled out the arrow and burned out the small amounts of Wolfsbane in the wound, she's exhausted and a little scared but she's fine." said her uncle trying to calm Scott down, she hoped things wouldn't get physical as she dreaded having to get between them if they came to blows.

"She could have died, if I hadn't gotten there when I did she would be dead, all because of something that happened six years ago." that made Cora mad, she could understand his anger at what happened to Malia but the way he dismissed what happened to her family had her growling at him.

"You mean when the Argents locked up me and my family in our own home and set it on fire? Is that the something your referring to Scott." growled her uncle as his eyes glowed red and he pushed Scott off him.

 **"Or were you referring to when I had to spend six years in agonizing pain while I waited for my body to heal itself, cell by cell."** her uncle was almost shouting by this point she could feel as his voice was slowly being enhance by his Alpha power, it made her back away in fear.

She was shocked when she saw Scott wasn't affected like her and the rest were.

Scott just stood his ground growling and glaring at Peter as the alpha worked himself into a rage, the changes happening to Scott had slowed down somewhat but his face was still darkening and the snout she had thought had been her imagining things was even more pronounced now.

 **"THAT WASN"T THE ARGENTS**!...that was Kate." shouted Scott shocking everyone in the room her included. He wasn't wrong but...well he wasn't.

"Stand down Scott." growled her uncle, now using his power as an Alpha to make Scott back down and calm down, Cora felt dread build up in her stomach when Scott not only ignored the command but actually kept ranting at Peter.

 **"THAT WAS KATE** , you're blaming the whole family for the actions of one, and at first I didn't have a problem with it because you were the Alpha and we trusted you had our best interest at heart." Said Scott glowering at Peter and making the rest of the wolves in the clinic back away from him,

 _"That was an Alpha command."_ thought Cora as he felt the power rolling off Scott in waves.

"But you only care about revenge don't you?, you don't care who gets hurt along the way, not some innocent girl whose only fault was having Argent as her last name and not my girlfriend who's almost died twice because of you." said Scott, as he took a deep breath Cora almost sighed in relief when she saw his monstrous transformation receding and his face going back to normal.

"As long as Peter gets his revenge, he doesn't care who gets hurt along the way." said Scott before he shouldered his way passed her uncle knocking him to the side and entering the room where the Doctor and Peter had worked on her friend.

 _"I hope she's OK."_ thought Cora as she stared at the closing doors, before they close she caught a peek of Malia laying on the metal table with a blanket over her body

Before the doors close back up she saw her uncle and the doctor, Deaton, share a look before both moved away from the waiting room and into what she could only guess was Deaton's office.

"Did you guys see that, did that just really happen?" asked Isaac next to her, Cora and Boyd could only nod their head as they moved over to Derek.

"He ignore an Alpha command." said Derek staring at the doors to the exam room in shock.

"Its not unheard off, a Beta can ignore an Alpha command if his life is in danger or if he's in a extreme emotional situation like Scott was just now." said Cora trying to make sense of what she had just seen.

"Its know to happen but its rare Cora." said Derek and Isaac and Boyd looked like idiots as their heads moved from her to her brother.

"Well Scott's not a normal werewolf is he, he can change into a wolf, or he will once he masters the ability, that's a sign of a really powerful werewolf." said Cora, a bit in awe of what her friend, and secret crush could do.

"That he is." said her brother before he stood and walked to the back to talk to her uncle or Deaton she wasn't sure.

Isaac and Boyd moved to a few of the chairs to sit down but Cora stood frozen as she heard the conversation going on inside the exam room.

"Because I love you silly." she heard Scott confess to Malia and in that second Cora felt a stab of pain deep in her heart.

 _"He loves her, you knew that Cora, and she loves him too."_ thought Cora sadly knowing she shouldn't be listening to their private moment but not being able to help herself.

"You love me?" she heard Malia ask and Cora wanted to slam her head on the wall.

 _"Of Course he loves you dolt, have you not seen the way he looks at you?"_ thought Cora as she stayed stock still listening to the happenings inside the room.

"I do, I have for a while now." said Scott and Cora felt awful with how jealous she felt as she heard Scott confess his love for her best friend.

She had no reason to be, he was only her friend but still she couldn't help the feelings that she felt when she thought of him or he was near her.

 _"I really like him."_ thought Cora sadly as she rested her hand on the door.

 _"But she loves him."_ even though Malia had told him she didn't know if she loved him or not Cora could tell.

Malia Tate was head over heels in love with Scott McCall.

"We match now." she heard Malia say sadly and Cora had to agree with that.

 _"They're perfect for each other."_ though Cora both sad and happy, Sad because the guy she had a crush on was out of her reach and happy because both of her best friends were in love.

She heard some shuffling coming from inside and decided to take a small peek, she opened the door a bit and saw that Malia had moved over in the table so Scott could climb on, they were cuddling close together and she could see thick black veins going up Scott's arm as he took her pain and made her feel better.

She as closed the door and turned around and almost screamed in panic, Isaac and Boyd were standing over her looking at her waiting.

"What the hell?" hissed Cora quietly so as not to bother the two people inside the room.

"Are they OK?' asked Boyd as his eyes darted from her to he door and back to her. Isaac nodded his head quickly looking like a small child.

"Yeah, are they OK?" asked Isaac almost trembling in place.

"They're going to be just fine, just a little frayed around the edges." said Cora as she grabbed both werewolves by their shirts and dragged them away from the door.

"Go and Patrol the area around the building, it would suck if we got ambushed while two of our own are indisposed." ordered Cora the resemblance to her brother and uncle uncanny in that moment.

"Yes, Ma'am." both wolves saluted her before turning on their heels and marching away.

Really the two idiots just marched away.

 _"Morons."_ thought Cora with a small grin as she grabbed a chair and made herself comfortable.

 **A Week Later.**

The week after Malia had been wounded was a tad awkward for the Pack, Scott refused to be in the same room as Peter and the Alpha acted like nothing was wrong, leaving Malia and Cora as the buffers between them, assisting them were Isaac and Boyd who had been bullied by both girls to help.

Scott and Malia were all but inseparable since the incident, Scott sneaking her in during the nights while he was grounded, which as a side effect of him staying all night with Malia at Deaton's Clinic had been elongated from two weeks to a whole month.

Derek happily stayed out of the Pack drama, he just sat in his couch and read one of the hundreds of books that he had in his possession.

"I bet like half those books are dirty books." said Isaac with a grin making Cora, Malia and Scott smile.

A smile that got even bigger when they saw the glare Derek shot Isaac.

"I'm reading 'The Alchemist', a cultural classic, nothing dirty about it." said Derek with a glare before he turned on the couch showing the teens his back.

"He hides his dirty books in the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire book cover." said Cora making Derek stiffen before he turned back and glared at his sister and her three friends.

"I do not, and keep out of my stuff." said Derek as he closed his book and stood from the couch.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in my room." said Derek with a huff as he threw one last glare at the group before leaving them by themselves.

Scott looked around before closing his eyes and concentration on his hearing.

"Good, we're alone." said Scott before he stood from the couch with Malia still in his arms before turning to his other two friends.

"I have something to show you..."said Scott as he took a step away from his confused girlfriend and started taking his jacket and clothes off.

"Whoa, Scott my man, I don't want to see that." said Isaac when Scott started taking his pants off. Cora was too busy blushing to say anything and Malia just stood there waiting.

"Shut up and watch dumbass." said Scott with a grin as he grabbed the edge of his boxers and pulled them down quickly, making Isaac look away with a disgusted look on his face and Cora to grow so red she looked like a ripe tomato.

Malia had a small smirk on her face as she watched her best friend, Cora's, reaction.

Before Malia could make a comment to make fun of Cora, something happened that made all of them do a double take, before all of them Scott eyes started glowing bright blue and hair started growing all over his body, suddenly he started shrinking and in mere seconds, where before stood a naked teen now sat a massive, black hair wolf with glowing blue eyes.

"What the fuck." Yelled Isaac as he stared at the, quite large, wolf that sat on its hind legs before them, Scott was wagging his tail happily before the three of them.

"Scott, you did it." cried Malia as she threw her arms around his neck and started petting him, making his tail wag faster and harder.

"Since when?" asked Cora as she dropped to the floor next to Malia and started petting Scott as well.

His hair as a wolf was long and silky and if you looked closely enough his jaw had a slight bend just as Scott did in his normal human body.

"Dude, this is freaking awesome." said Isaac as he tried to pet Scott's head but was stopped by a growl from the wolf, who slowly shook his head.

"I don't think Scott wants another male petting him." said Cora with a grin as she scratched Scott behind the ears.

"Yeah sorry." said Isaac giving Scott a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly Scott stood up from his sitting position and took a few steps away from the group, then again he started growing, the hair receding back into his body as the wolf limbs turned back to human ones.

"It happened the day after Malia was hurt." said Scott as he stretched his arms and back before quickly putting his pants back on when he saw the blush on Cora's face and the dirty look on Malia's.

"I woke up in the morning as a wolf...took me hours to figure out how to change back." said Scott with a grin as he took his shirt and started putting it on, leaving his jacket off in case Malia got cold.

"We can go running together now." said Scott with a smile as he sat back down on the couch and pulled Malia towards him, since they accident he had become much more affectionate towards her, something the werecoyote enjoyed tremendously.

"We can." said Malia with a grin.

"Will you tell Peter?" asked Cora quietly, they had spend the last week tiptoeing around the subject of Peter when they were with Scott.

Unfortunately keeping this from their Alpha would be too much to ask, having a Beta that could fully shift was important and Peter wouldn't be happy if he found out they were keeping that from him.

Scott frowned for a few seconds before nodding his head slowly, no matter how angry and disappointed he was with Peter he was the Alpha, a position they had to respect if nothing else.

"I will, the next time I see him I'll tell him." said Scott the frown still on his face as he thought of his Alpha.

"Thank you Scott." said Cora softly, and Scott smiled at her, she had been a great friend during the last week, trying her best in the impossible position she was in, between her family and her friends.

"Don't worry Cora, I know that he's your uncle, I wouldn't ask you to lie for me." said Scott as he grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Before anything else could be said the sliding door to the Loft was banged open.

They all jumped to their feet to see one man standing in the door way with a angry frown on his face and a assault rifle in hand as he looked all around them.

The man turned his glare towards the group and they all felt the ice in his eyes as he stared at them.

"Where is Peter Hale?" asked the hunter as he raised his weapon and pointed it at them, Scott quickly moved Malia and Cora behind him as the glared at the man, a man, he and Isaac recognized instantly.

Chris Argent.

"We don't know where he is." said Scott as he glared at the hunter, with his enhance hearing he could hear Derek upstairs calling Peter and cursing as he paced in his room.

"Damn it Peter pick up the damn phone, Chris Argent is here." said Derek as the call went to voice mail.

"Don't lie to me you little shit." growled Chris as he aimed his gun at Scott's chest threateningly, making Cora and Malia growl and hiss behind him.

"I'm not lying sir..." said Scott as he quickly glared behind him to make both girls calm down, besides him Isaac stunk of fear and guilt.

"We haven't seen him all day." said Scott as he took a step forward and to the side, his three friends following his lead and walking behind him.

Chris Argent was so angry that he wasn't thinking straight so he moved with Scott till his back was to the stairs, where a tensed and angry Derek was laying in wait.

"Find a way to get in touch with him, I want him here now..." screamed Chris as he pulled out a cellphone and threw it to the ground before Scott.

"...he will answer for what he did to my daughter, for what you all did to my baby girl." said Chris as he glared at all of them with so much hatred Isaac, Cora and Malia were sure he was going to shoot them.

"What happened to your daughter was your family's fault." said Scott bravely making the people behind him go pale.

 _"He's going to get himself shot."_ thought Cora as he reached out and grabbed a handful of his shirt, from besides her she could see Malia do the same with panic on her face.

"Please Scott don't do anything dumb." said Cora quietly so only the shifters in the room could hear her, Scott reached back and grabbed her hand before giving it a small squeeze.

"And just what does an idiot boy like you know about my family?" screamed Chris Argent as he, before anyone could blink had cross the room and was pressing his gun against Scott's chest making the teen swallow hard.

From the corner of her eyes Cora could see her brother slowly coming down the stairs, his fangs and claws already out.

 _"Just a few more seconds."_ thought Cora as she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and hide till this all passed.

"I know that because of a stupid centuries old code your daughter is now in the same boat as us...hunted for something she can't control, hunted for being what she is." said Scott as he glared at Chris Argent defiant.

 _"He's an idiot, but a brave idiot."_ thought Cora as she could hardly believe how brave he was being.

"That code was made for a reason, its to protect the innocents." argued Chris weakly having a hard time finding the words to counter Scott's argument.

Scott kept glaring at Chris as his eyes started glowing a cold steely blue.

"I was an innocent once, your people took that from me, do you know what these eyes mean?" asked Scott making Chris nod his head with a sad look on his face that someone as young as Scott had already taken a life.

"Your code says that these eyes make me a monster, an out of control beast that needs to be put down." said Scott making Cora and Malia behind him grab his shirt tighter in fear of what would happen.

"You killed an innocent..." said Chris before Scott interrupted him with a snarl.

"I killed someone while saving the girl I love, one of your hunters." said Scott as Chris shook his head in the denial and put his gun down getting a sigh of relief from the girls and Isaac.

"Your people turn us into monsters...you and your code." Growled Scott before, in a quick move that frankly took everyone by surprise, he grabbed the gun from Chris's limp hands and slammed the bud of the shotgun into the hunters temple knocking him out.

"That. Was. AWESOME!." screamed Isaac as Derek had jumped from where he was standing and was checking the hunter for any more hidden weapons, of which he found a whole bunch.

"No it wasn't, it was dumb." said Cora as she slapped Isaac's head before turning to Scott and slapping him across the face before she and Malia jumped him and gave him the biggest hug he had ever received.

"Don't ever do that again." mutter Cora as she wiped the tears that were falling down her face with his shirt, from besides her she could hear Malia do the same while also promising some rather dirty things to the red faced Scott.

"That was dumb Scott..." said the Derek as he moved the unconscious hunter to a chair while Isaac was upstairs looking for something to tie him up with.

"...but also really brave." said Derek with a grin when Isaac came back with a really big roll of duck tape.

"Don't encourage him." growled Cora as she glared at her brother before she turned and nodded at Malia, who nodded back and grabbed Scott's arm.

"We'll be in my room Derek, call us when Peter gets here." said Cora before she grabbed Scott's other arm and started pulling him along.

"Fine...but keep the door open." growled her brother making everyone laugh.

As Cora slammed shut the door to her room the adrenaline high that had kept her active and alert during the confrontation had gone away leaving her exhausted, and from the looks of Malia and Scott they felt the same.

"How did you do that?" asked Cora in stunned awe as she felt backwards onto her bed with a loud sigh.

"I have no idea, I just reacted." said Scott as he got comfortable next to her. Malia was sitting on the foot of the bed watching them with a small smirk on her face.

"I think it was brave." said Malia as she stretched like a cat and crawled up Scott's body till she was laying next to him with her face close to his neck.

"Did you see how he stood in front of us trying to protect us?" Malia asked her before winking at her.

 _"Really, she wants to mess with him now?"_ thought Cora with an amused grin as she decided to just go along with it.

"I did." said Cora as she crawled towards him as well, rubbing as much of her body on his as she could. From the squeak Scott made she knew their plan was working.

"It was such a turn on." said Malia whispering in Scott's ear making the teen wolf shiver in pleasure.

Cora not to be out done got close to his hear and gave it a gentle nip with the tip of her teeth.

"I think we should find a way to reward our...courageous hero." said Cora as she took Scott's whole ear in her mouth and tucked on it.

"I can think of a few thing we could do reward him." said Malia as her hand moved towards Scott's belt, who at this time was breathing heavily and both Malia and Cora could smell the waves of arousal coming from Scott, which in turn got them aroused.

 _"This is going a bit too far."_ thought Cora when she saw Malia was actually unbuckling Scott's pants as she kissed and nibbled on the side of his neck.

"I'm starting to think Argent shot me in the head and I'm actually in heaven." said Scott as he grabbed Malia's hand and pulled it up to his chest.

"But unfortunately, as much as I would love to just ravish the both of you here and now, I think Derek would peel the flesh off my bones if he knew what was going on." said Scott with a huff even as both Cora and Malia could hear how much he was hating himself right now.

 _"Thank god he stopped us."_ thought Cora as she moved away from Scott, she also found him to be very noble, sure it had started as a joke but he didn't know that, he really thought they were trying to have their way with him.

"Next time Scott." said Malia as she reached up and kissed him.

 _"Next time?"_ thought Cora panicked as she quickly got off the bed and moved over to her dresser.

"Whatever you say Malia, whatever you say." said Scott with a grin as he leaned back in the bed and closed his eyes, Malia getting comfortable in his arms.

Before long both were asleep, leaving Cora sitting in the chair by her desk staring at both of them with a frown on her face.

 _"Did Malia just tried to rope me into a threesome with her and Scott."_ thought Cora stunned as she stared at the happy smile on the Werecoyote's face.

"Scott does say she's still semi-wild." Muttered Cora with a grin as she crawled back into her bed and lay her head on Scott's chest, closing her eyes and falling sleep in minutes.

 **Hours Later.**

It took three hours for Peter to get back to The Loft, he had been visiting an Alpha in the next county over when Chris had attacked them in the Loft and it took him all that time to return.

Derek had been the one to come and get them, he had softly knocked on the door before opening it, the sound more than enough to get Cora, thanks to her survival training, to wake up.

"Is uncle Peter back?" asked Cora as she sat up on the bed ignoring her brother's frown as he stared from her to the still sleeping Scott and Malia.

"Nothing happened, get your head out of the gutter." said Cora as she stood from the bed and moved to her dresser to get a hair brush for her and Malia since they both currently had a massive case of bedhead.

"I didn't say anything." said her brother as he frowned once more at Scott before looking back at his sister.

"You don't have to, your face says it all." said Cora as she sat down and started brushing he hair.

"Besides who I sleep with isn't any of your business." said Cora ignoring but thoroughly enjoying the grimace on her brother's face.

"Peter is downstairs, he's going to talk with Argent if you and them wanna be present." said Derek before he closed the door and left.

"We going down?" asked Cora as she eyed Malia, knowing full well her friend was already awake.

"We should but leave Scott sleeping, he's had a stressful day." said Malia as she stood up and her and Cora started making they way downstairs.

"Stressful? Is that what you call it." said Cora with a grin that was matched by Malia.

"What would you call it?" asked the werecoyote with a curious expression.

"I call it leaving your boyfriend with the worse case of blue balls ever." said Cora getting Malia to laugh out loud.

"I like it that way, he's more vigorous in bed later." said Malia with a grin as the sat down at the bottom step and listened to Peter as he had started talking with Argent.

The hunter had just woken up and he was a bit angry as he ranted at screamed at Peter, unfortunately for him Isaac had done a bang up job with the duck tape.

"This is your fault you fucking beast, you turned her, my baby girl" ranted Argent as he snarled and spit in Peter's direction.

The Hale Alpha was leaning against the arm of the couch with a grin on his face.

"I know you don't have to tell me, I am after all the one that bit her." said Peter with a smirk making Argent even more furious than before.

"She did nothing to you, she was innocent." snarled Argent as he struggle with all his might trying to get free.

"I know she was..." said Peter with a frown as he stared at the grieving father in front of him.

"...But so was my family." said Peter as he walked over to one of the table's in the loft and grabbed a picture frame, it was the last family picture the Hale family had taken before the fire had all but destroyed them.

"Over twenty innocent people, all burned to death because your sister." said Peter as he threw the frame in Argents lap and glared at him.

"Did you know that not all of them were wolves?, there were normal people just like you in that basement with us monsters." said Peter angrily, his eyes glowing Alpha red as he glared at Argent.

"My aunt and her kids were human, they didn't inherit the wolf gene." said Cora quietly to Malia who looked a bit confused by what Peter had said.

"My mom was waiting for the kids to hit puberty to offer them the bite..." said Cora sadly as she looked at her lap, remembering her little cousins and her mother was hard on her, just as hard as it was on her brother if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"All of them dead because of some stupid little girl trying to please her father." growled Peter as he sat down in front of Argent, who had gone quiet, as he glared at him.

"That is why your daughter is suffering, that is why our vengeance started with her." snarled Peter as he got closer to Argent.

"She's an innocent..." said Argent as he looked down at his lap defeated.

"...and she needs help, I don't know how to help her." said Argent before he looked up and glared at Peter with so much hate and loathing that even Peter was surprised when the glare fell away to a begging expression on his face.

"Please help her, I'll do anything." said Argent as he begged Peter surprising Cora and the rest of the pack. She had expected threats, promises of retribution but not begging.

"The full moon is tomorrow night...help her." begged Argent as he stared at his lap pitifully.

 _"He can't be seriously thinking about it."_ thought Cora as she saw her uncle lean back and looked at Argent with a ponderous expression on his face.

"He wouldn't." muttered Cora as she stared from her Uncle to her brother who was just as shocked as she was about what Argent was asking for.

While Peter was sitting back thinking about what to do Scott had woken up and had walked down to sit behind them on the stairs.

"What did I miss?" asked Scott with a yawn as Malia moved back so she could whisper in his ear.

"Argent is begging Peter to help his daughter, I'm not sure but I think he's asking for Peter to make her part of the Pack." said Malia as she rested her head on Scott's shoulder to continue watching the show. Cora moved back as well before shaking her head.

"That's exactly what he's asking, but Peter won't do it, it would be crazy." said Cora as she grabbed Scott's arm when she saw Peter smile at Argent.

"Why not? I could use another Beta, and you would owe me." said Peter as he used his deadly sharp claws to slash the duck tape holding Argents hands to the chair.

His answer shocked everyone around him.

 _"Is he out of his mind?"_ thought Cora as she gripped Scott's arm so tight it would surely leave a bruise, at least for a while.

"Peter you can't be serious?" said her brother as eh moved from the kitchen to stand near their Alpha.

"I am." said Peter in a tone of voice that told Derek and all the members of the pack that it wasn't up for debate, the Argent girl was now part of their pack.

"This is fucking insane." said Cora quietly so only Scott and Kira could hear her.

"Bring her by tomorrow morning, let her meet her new pack-mates." said Peter with a shit eating grin that most have infuriated Argent since the man glared at him and spat on the floor before he managed to break out of the remaining duck tape and stand back up.

"Don't think for a second that just because you're helping my daughter that I will forgive what you did to her, one day...one day you and me will have this conversation again and it won't be pleasant, that I promise you." said Argent before he turned his angry and smoldering eyes towards the rest of the werewolves, and werecoyote, in The Loft before leaving.

The second he did pandemonium broke out in The Loft as Derek, Issac and Boyd attacked Peter with questions while Scott and the girls stayed sitting on the stairs stunned.

Cora couldn't get her brain to restart, it was stuck in the same loop.

 _"An Argent is going to be part of our pack."_ thought Cora as she stared at her uncle.

" _He's lost his goddamn mind.'_

"Peter, this you can't be serious, this girl, she's going to hate us." said Derek as he stared at the Hale Alpha trying to make him understand.

"Its because of us that all her family but her dad wants her dead." Peter looked unconvinced as he smiled at Derek before turning his eyes to Isaac.

"No she won't, Isaac will make sure of that." said Peter with a smirk as he patted Derek's shoulder before walking by him.

As Peter was walking by the stairs Cora decided they a distraction so she elbowed Scott in the side.

"What?" hissed Scott as he clutched at his tender side, Cora gave him a sheepish smile before nodding towards Peter, who had stopped to watch the interaction.

"Didn't you have something to show Uncle Peter?" asked Cora as she gave him a knowing look, it took the teen wolf a few seconds to get her meaning before he sighed and stood up.

"What is it Scotty?" asked Peter as he watched his strongest, and still favorite, Beta.

Scott gave Peter a tentative smile before he took of his shirt and pants, and shifted into his wolf form. It was only thanks to her amazing self control that Cora didn't burst out laughing at the look on both Peter and Derek's faces.

They both looked stunned as they stared at the big, black haired wolf that was sitting on the floor in front of Malia and Cora.

"Since when?" asked Peter as he walked up to Scott so he could see him better, he still looked boggled as he stared at Scott new form.

"After the night I was hurt." said Malia with a smile on her face as she ran her hand down Scott's hairy back.

"The day after, he woke up and he was like this, Scott said it took him hours before he figured out how to change back." said Cora with a grin telling her uncle what Scott had told her, Malia and Isaac earlier.

"But he can shift back right?" asked Derek as he came to stand next to Peter, to answer his questions Scott stood up and in seconds was standing before them in his human form.

"It took a while but I learned how." said Scott with a proud grin as he quickly bend down to put his pants back on. He sat back on the stairs as Malia handed him his shirt.

"That's amazing." said Peter as he stared proudly at Scott, Malia and Cora, he now had two Betas that could fully shift,

 _"Our Pack is becoming better and Better."_ thought Cora as she stared at everyone around her.

"Hey, where the hell is Boyd?" asked Cora suddenly when she noticed that the big black werewolf wasn't around.

 **END CHAPTER.**

 **My last chapter of Omega got disabled or something for a breach in the guidelines but I have no idea what I did wrong so no more Omega updates for now... Sorry**


	8. Gerard I

**Beacon Hills**

 _ **Season 1: Gerard I**_

 **Bold- Alpha Voice**

 _Italic- Thoughts_

Normal- Normal

The hunters working for the Argents were great, the best really.

But Gerard knew that, he had trained more than half of them himself, they were easy to find, he would just go to a local high school and find the bullies and outcast. The easy to manipulate.

Gerard would hire them for petty things, mowing his lawn, being his driver ect, then when he had earned their trust he would introduce them to the world of the supernatural. Usually a captive wolf would do the trick.

After that was when the real work began, he would have to mold them to his way of thinking. Make them understand that Werewolf and all other creatures that roamed the world were beast that needed to be put down. On some it worked but on others, like his son, it didn't.

But most of the time they came around to his way of thinking.

And like Gerard knew, his hunters where the best. That's why he wasn't surprise when he got the call that they had caught one of the Hale werewolves. A Beta but a Hale werewolf all the same.

When he came out towards the safe house on the edge of town he wasn't surprise to see his daughter there, aside from her little soft spot for the thing that used to be his granddaughter, Kate was his best soldier, his sharp and honed weapon. All his needed was to point her at a target and she would do the rest.

"Where is it?" asked Gerard as he got out of his SUV and grabbed his broadsword from the backseat. It blade had been recently sharpened and it was itching for some monster blood. "We put him in the basement." said Kate as she took the sword from his hands and made to walk behind him.

"Good, where was it found?" asked Gerard as he walked to the house with a sinister grin on his face, he had been salivating at the thought of getting his hands on one of them, sure he really didn't care much for Allison but Peter had dared to attack a member of his family and that just wouldn't do.

" _An attack on one of us is an attack on all of us."_ thought Gerard as he walked through the house towards the steps to the basement. "One of the hunters, Blaine, he's a bit of a racist, said somethings to the kid and set him off, it really was a coincidence they found him out." said Kate as she walked behind him.

"The kid attacked Blaine, luckily for him he wasn't alone, when the others got involve the kid wolfed out in the middle of the street, it took all four of them to take him down...the thing's massive." said Kate as they walked down the steps, Gerard just hummed as she talked.

When they walked into the room Gerard could only whistle at the massive black kid that was chained up, "And does it have a name?" asked Gerard as he walked around the snarling and growling werewolf.

"Vernon Boyd." said Kate as she picked up Boyd's wallet and read his ID. " A junior at Beacon Hills High School." she said as she handed Gerard the wallet. He just read the Id before throwing it aside like it was trash.

"So Vernon Boyd...how long have you been a monster?" asked Gerard as he slammed hos foot down on a lever in the floor, the chains around Boyd instantly grew taut and painful. Vernon could only grunt in pain as he chains around his neck dug into his skin.

"I'm..not..." Gerard grew amused as the thing tried its hardest to talk back to him. "What was that? I didn't catch it." said Gerard with a grin as he hit the lever again making the chains loosen a bit...just a bit.

"I'm not a monster." said the coughing werewolf as he slumped on his feet, the chains being the only thing keeping him from falling on the floor. "Oh don't be mistaken young man, you're a monster alright, a dirty, disgusting monster that needs to be put down." said Gerard before kicking the lever again making the chains go so tight that he could see small droplets of blood running down Vernon's neck.

"Kate be a dear and get your old man a cattle prod." said Gerard as he smiled at the choking werewolf in front of him. "I have some things I need to ask young Vernon here." said Gerard with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Yes father." said Kate, always the obedient girl. It didn't take her long to come back with a the item he requested. It was a heavily modified cattle prod, they had a guy that could tweak them to put out double of what they usually did. It worked wonders on werewolves.

"Now, I'm going to ask you some questions Vernon, and if I don't like the answers you give me, well...things are going to get a little electrifying around here." said Gerard as he turned on the cattle prod and gave Vernon a small chock, just enough for the thing to know he wasn't messing around.

"Where is Peter Hale?" asked Gerard after Vernon had stopped screaming in pain, Vernon just looked up and glared at him before spitting on the floor. Gerard just smiled before shocking him again.

"Oh your a fighter, I can tell." said Gerard before shocking him again. "Make this more fun...for me at least." the smile on Gerard's face was sinister, so much so that even Kate grew weary of it.

After the monster was done screaming Gerard was trying to say something so he kindly loosened the chains around him. "You were saying?" asked Gerard with a frown as he saw Vernon trying desperately to catch his breath.

"I said[cough]... I said **ARRRRHH**." Vernon roared so load the windows in the basement rumbled and cracked, Kate jumped forward and punched Vernon in the stomach as hard as she could making the teen stop roaring. "We have to leave, they would've heard that." said Kate as she punched Vernon again, this time in the face knocking him out.

"We don't run...we fight." said Gerard before he left the room, walking up the stairs with a frown on his face, the fucking monster had pulled a fast one and he or his daughter could stop him he had roared signaling his whereabouts to the rest of his pack.

"Remind me to kill that fucking thing after we deal with its pack-mates." said Gerard with a snarl as he grabbed one of the guns from one of the tables in the house. "Don't worry, I'll kill him myself after this is done with." said Kate with a grin as he threw his sword down on the same table before grabbing a gun for herself.

"The one that brings me the Alpha's head gets a bonus." screamed Gerard as he cocked his gun and kicked open the door to the house, thankfully the house was really far into the outskirts of town so there weren't any neighbors for miles around.

The street outside was empty, not a soul in sight. Gerard could see that his hunters were relaxing thinking that they weren't going to be attacked. "Don't be fooled, use your ears what do you hear?" asked Gerard as he lifted his gun and looked around the woods close to the woods.

"I don't hear nothing." said Blaine as he put his gun down and looked at Gerard confused, "Exactly...nothing, no animals." said Gerard making them all understand. The hunters instantly got tensed and got their guns ready.

A howl was heard in the woods to the left making all the hunters turned their guns towards the sound. It was the wrong thing to do, the second they turned their heads a massive beast came out of nowhere and slashed on of the hunters throats before speeding back to the woods.

"Don't lose your focus, you do and you die." said Gerard with a snarl as he took a shot at the woods. Another howl was heard but the hunters kept looking forward not falling for the same trip twice.

Unknown to them as they were standing in front of the house getting ready for a fight a black wolf was sneaking through the back door of the house.

Gerard was glaring at the woods almost salivating at the thought of getting his hands on Peter fucking Hale. "Spread out, search the wood, any hint of glowing eyes...you shoot." ordered Gerard before he and his hunters started walking towards the woods.

The woods were silent and empty, no matter where his hunters looked they didn't find anything, "Stay sharp." ordered Gerard as he kicked a bush in frustration.

"I don't think they're here any more." said Kate as she walked till she was standing behind Gerard. "They were just here, where the fuck did they..." Gerard realized what was going on too late.

"BACK TO THE HOUSE." screamed Gerard before he turned and ran, Kate just on his heels as the quickly made their way back into the house and to the basement that held their prize. They were too late.

The basement was empty, the bloody chains were on the floor and Vernon Boyd was nowhere to be found. "GOD DAMN IT." screamed Gerard as he stomped back into the living room slamming his gun on the table and punching the nearest hunter to him.

"There tricked us, the fucking tricked us..." snarled Gerard as he picked the table holding the guns and his sword and flipped it over. "...they came into our place and fucked us." said Gerard before he started coughing. Kate instantly ran over bringing him a small metal container he kept his pills in.

"It won't happen again." said Kate before she brought out her phone and looked through it , she showed him a picture of the werewolf they had taken, Vernon Boyd, to Gerard before showing it to the other hunters.

"Pass it around, Vernon Boyd is a marked man." said Gerard before he took his pills and sat down on one of the chairs in the house. "Print it, spread it around." said Gerard as he leaned back and took a breath. _"This cancer is the bane of my existence."_ thought Gerard as he waited for the pills to kick in and his pain to pass.

He had Kate drive him home after that, the stress of the day had caught up to him and he was exhausted. They were hit as they were just a block away from the house Gerard was renting.

One second Kate was turning a corner the second their truck was flipped over and both of them were thrown around in the car. Gerard must have blacked out for a second because one second he was inside the turned over truck and the next he was sitting on the sidewalk in front of the wreck that used to be his car, with his bleeding and unconscious daughter on the ground in front of him.

"Stick to American cars...they're tougher." said a voice over him, when Gerard looked he felt his stomach tighten when eh saw the grinning visage of Peter Hale standing over him, his eyes blazing red letting him know that he was the Alpha. Behind him Gerard could see six distinct pairs of glowing eyes glaring from the shadows.

"Peter Hale I take it." grunted Gerard as he tried to move to a more comfortable position, keyword being tried, since the second he made to move Peter struck him on the side with his boot clad foot.

"Try not to move, it makes me antsy." said Peter with a grin as he walked over to Kate and used his foot to turn her around. She had a bloody gash on her forehead and her arm was bend at an awkward angle. "She's not looking too good." said Peter as he put his boot to the side of her face and moved it to the side.

"I can see what my nephew saw in her...she is beautiful." said Peter with a frown as he glared down at Kate, Gerard was angry but knew he couldn't really do anything about it.

"Today you took one of my Betas and tortured him..." said Peter as he moved back to stand in front of Gerard. "...I can't let that just go unanswered, makes me look weak and all." said Peter with dark grin on his face as he moved faster than Gerard could see and grabbed Kate by the neck.

"So tell me Gerard, how should I kill her?" asked Peter as the nails on the hand that was holding Kate started growing and sharpening till they turned into razor sharp claws. Gerard glared at him but decided to stay quiet to not give Peter the satisfaction.

"Should I slash her throat, or maybe just snap it." said Peter as he used his other hand and moved her head to the side like she was a puppet. "Don't touch my daughter." said Gerard angrily as he grunted when he tried to stand.

"Or what?...what are you going to do if I decide to stab my claws into her chest and rip her heart out?" snarled Peter as moved his hand down her body till it was resting on her chest. Gerard stayed silent as he glared at Peter, he didn't want anything to happen to Kate but he wasn't about to put his own life in danger for hers.

"Or I got a better idea, why dirty my hands killing her when I can get you to do it for me." said Peter with a smirk confusing Gerard, if only for a few seconds. _"He wouldn't"_ thought Gerard I shock as he watched the fangs appear in Peter's mouth.

"Don't you dare." hissed Gerard as he saw Peter open his mouth to bite. ""I swear me and my men will hunt you, all of you down to the last wolf in this god forsaken town and kill you all." growled Gerard as he slowly stood on shaky legs to stare Peter down.

"Don't worry Gerard, she's not worthy of the bite." said Peter before he threw Kate's unconscious body at him making them both fall to the ground with a grunt from Gerard. When he manage to get her off him Peter and his pack were gone, disappeared into the night just as fast as they had appeared.

"Monsters roaming in the night." said Gerard as he sat back and fished his phone out of his pocket.

 _ **END CHAPTER.**_


	9. Scott III

**Beacon Hills**

 _ **Season 1: Scott III**_

 **Bold- Alpha Voice**

 _Italic- Thoughts_

Normal- Normal

 _ **The Loft**_

Scott paced around the Loft angrily as Peter and Derek dealt with the injured Boyd, his eyes glowing blue as he glared at the air, _"They attacked him, attacked us."_ thought Scott as he ignored the agonizing sounds coming from his friend as Peter and Derek did their best to trigger his healing ability.

Malia and Cora had been sent away, Peter told them to go upstairs so they wouldn't see all the blood, the hunters had really roughed Boyd up, the black purple bruise around his neck enough to make Scott cringe. Both girls had tried to argue so they could stay downstairs but one look from the angry Peter sent them both running.

Isaac was standing by the window flinching every time Boyd howled in pain, Scott walked up to his second male best friend and put one hand on his shoulders, happy when Isaac didn't flinch at the unexpected touch, sometimes the boy had bad flashbacks to when his father beat him and one never knew how he would react.

"He's going to be fine." said Scott with a frown trying to make his friend feel better. "Boyd's strong." he didn't know who he was trying to convince, either Isaac or himself he didn't care, the words made both feel better.

"I know..." said Isaac his gaze never leaving the window, "But things are getter bad Scott, if things keep escalating like this, how long before all us have eyes like yours." said Isaac not meaning to sound insensitive but it came out that way, still Scott knew he meant nothing by it and let the comment pass.

"I don't know." said Scott with a sad sigh, he honestly didn't he know, the hunters were violent before, after what they had just done to Argent and Kate they would be even more ferocious now. _"How long till Malia or even Cora have to kill just to survive."_ thought Scott angry with, well with frankly everyone, Gerard and his hunters for being a bunch of fanatical nut-jobs, Peter for making them, children, fight his war and himself for not being strong enough to stop the madness.

"I won't let it..." Scott suddenly found himself saying as he grabbed Isaac's shoulder tighter, not enough to hurt but enough to get the teen to look away from the window. "I promise even if it kills me, I'll keep you all safe, you, Malia, Cora, Boyd hell even Derek and Peter...I won't let any harm come to you." promised Scott with such conviction Isaac completely believed every word. Scott would make everything better.

As he turned to go upstairs and get Malia and Cora no one but Isaac saw his blue eyes flashing red for a few seconds before changing back to normal. " _What was that?"_ thought Isaac stunned when he saw the brief color change.

When Scott passed by the couch he felt the tension in his shoulders disappeared when he saw Boys laying back with a calm expression on his sleeping face. "Is he better?" asked Scott as he looked from Boyd to Peter, his alpha stared at the quickly disappearance bruise of the teen's neck before turning back to Scott and nodding his head.

"He is, thanks to you Scott." said Peter as he gave Scott a pat on the back and walked off into the kitchen to get something to drink. "I'm taking Malia and Cora with me, we don't know how Chris Argent found The Loft and I won't have either girl here in case Gerard and his goons learn of it as well." said Scott as he walked up the stairs not really waiting to hear what Peter or Derek thought.

He found them both already packing when he entered the room, well Cora was packing Malia was taking clothes out of her closet and throwing them at her, they had heard what he had said and Cora was taking as much clothes as she could.

"So we only have to come back here for pack meetings." said Cora when she saw the amused look on Scott's face as her and Malia filled up two suitcases with clothes and other girl stuff.

"Come on, we can buy some pizza along the way." said Scott as he put his jacket over Malia and grabbed one of the suitcases from Cora's bed, when he saw the look on Malia's face he couldn't help the smile that came over his face. "I might have some leftover venison at home." said Scott with a grin as he threw his arm over her shoulder and they both walked out of the room behind Cora.

 _ **Next Day**_

 _ **Beacon Hills High**_

The next day that followed was a tense one, all around the town Scott could see the black SUV's of Gerard hunters as they patrolled the town looking for either Peter, Derek or Boyd. Thankfully they had yet to make the connection between the Cora Hale going to Beacon Hills High and the Hale werewolf Pack.

As he was walking down the street towards the school he couldn't help but glare at the SUV parked outside of the school, they were there waiting to see if Boyd would show up. It had become a hassle for the poor teen, not only were the hunters looking for him but so was the police. Hell probably half the state by now.

Since he couldn't go back to his home, because the hunters had kept his wallet with his address, Boyd's parents had reported him missing, and Stile's father had patrol cars looking all over Beacon Hills and Beacon County for him as a runaway.

Vernon was currently hiding away at the Loft chomping at the bits for a chance to get back at Gerard and his daughter. "Is there a reason why you're standing in the middle of the sidewalk glaring at the school parking lot?" asked Stiles as he walked up to Scott and threw his arm around his best friend shoulders.

"Hunters." said Scott nodding at the SUV parked at the back, "Really? Like the ones that hurt Malia?" asked Stiles now also glaring at the black SUV. "The very same one." said Scott with a frown, a frown that only grew bigger when he saw the sly smirk that appeared on Stiles's face.

"What are you going to do?" asked a wary Scott as he started at his best friend who was busy fishing his phone out of his pocket. "Me, not a damn thing, but my dad?...well let's just say that with Boyd being reported missing he and his deputies will find that very suspicious SUV well...suspicious." said Stiles finishing his statement with a shit eating grin on his face as his dad answered the phone.

"Dad...hey you remember when you told me if I had seen anything suspicious around, well I just got to school and there's a black SUV parked outside with huu..." Stiles strained his eyes trying to see how many men where in the truck which was hard since the thing had really tinted windows.

"Five." said Scott with a smirk when he realized what his best friend was doing. "...with five guys just sitting there staring at the kids as the go in and out of the school." said Stiles winking at Scott before he put the phone down and gave him a thumbs up.

"He and his deputies will be here in ten minutes, come on lets go find some place nice to go watch the fun." said Stiles before he and Scott all but ran inside the school so they could find a classroom that overlooked the parking lot.

They found one just in time to see Stiles's dad getting out of his patrol car, two others moving to park in front of the black SUV to lock it in place. "Stiles?." said Scott as he watched the sheriff order the men to get out of the truck with their hands in the air.

"Yeah buddy?" said Stiles before laughing when one of the hunters tried to run before being tackled to the ground by one of the newest deputies, it wasn't a gentle tackle.

"Your dad is awesome." said Scott as he laughed when the deputy had to tazer the man to get him to calm down. "Really awesome." the whole thing lasted over twenty minutes, were the dumb hunter had to be tazed twice more and the others were made to lay down on the ground while the sheriff ran their names through the system.

"This will only be a brief reprieve, I saw the hate in Gerard's eyes, he'll sent more." said Scott when he saw that the hunters were made to stand up and get back into their car, all except the man that had tried to run, he was but in the back of a squad car as his fellows drove away from the school in a hurry.

"Its something, and if they show their face around here, I'll just call my dad again." said Stiles trying to cheer up the solemn Scott. It work if only a little if the small smile face was anything to go by.

Before Scott could say anything more the other members of the Hale pack appeared, Issac and Boyd where arguing about something and Cora and Malia had worried looks on their face as the move towards Stiles and Scott. "What's wrong?" asked Scott when he saw the look on his girlfriend's face.

"Peter called..." said Malia as she moved over to Scott and grabbed onto his arm with a force that almost pained him. "Argent is bringing his daughter over, he wants you and Isaac there." said Cora when she saw Malia was too angry to continue talking.

"Only us two?" asked Scott confused, why not the whole pack?, "He doesn't want to overwhelm the girl, apparently since she was bitten and her father explained everything to her she has turned a bit...feral." said Isaac with a guilty expression on his face remembering what they had done to the poor girl.

"We can't go because apparently he doesn't trust us, well he doesn't trust Cora to not attack the girl on sight." said Malia with a grin when she saw the affronted expression on Cora's face. "And you?" asked Scott as he glanced down at his girlfriend.

"Well... I can't be trusted to not help her attack the Argent bitch." said Malia as she looked up at him and smiled. Scott couldn't help the grin that came on his face as he looked at the impish grin on Malia's face.

"Said he wants us there as soon as possible." said Isaac shifting from foot to foot impatiently, Scott knew from talking with him that Isaac hadn't been able to get the Argent girl out of his mind, he thought his friend had a bit of a crush on the girl.

"Then lets not keep them waiting." said Scott before he kissed Malia one more time, handing his bag to Stiles and gave Cora a smile. They were out of the school and walking towards the Loft less than five minutes later.

 _ **The Loft.**_

 _ **Twenty Minutes Later.**_

Scott didn't know what he was expecting when he and Isaac arrived at the Loft but it sure wasn't to see Derek sitting in the couch reading a book while Peter sat next to him surfing through Netflix to find something to watch.

"I thought we were meeting the Argents." said Scott as Isaac moved inside the Loft, Isaac moving to the kitchen while Scott moved to sit on the couch next to Derek. "Reading Harry Potter?" asked Scott with a grin causing Derek to glance up and frown at him.

"You're not funny." said Derek before he put his book, The Count of Monte Christo, down and stood to walk to the kitchen and get something to drink completely ignoring Scott's grin and Peter's confused look. "Do I even want to know?" asked Peter as he shut off the TV leaned back on the couch.

"He hides the dirty books in his Harry Potter books." said Scott barely holding onto his laughter when he saw heard Isaac giggling like a little girl as he looked towards the glaring Derek. "He does what now?" asked Peter with an amused smile as he looked from Scott to Derek.

"I do not, and I repeat, I do not hide dirty books in my Harry Potter covers." said Derek as he glared at all his amused Pack-mates, "So you do admit to having the Harry Potter books?" asked Isaac as he moved away from the growling Derek.

"I migh own a few of them." said Derek growing red when he saw the knowing looks on Scott and Isaac's faces, "Their magical." muttered Derek before he grabbed a a beer and moved back to sit at the couch. As he did the proximity alarm sounded letting them know that someone was coming.

"Its probably them but get ready just in case." said Peter as he stood from the couch and moved to stand in front of the Loft Door, behind him Derek and Scott moved behind him ready to back him up while Isaac stayed in the kitchen afraid, not of hunters or even Chris Argent but of having to face Allison again after what he help do to her.

The door to the Loft opened to reveal Chris Argent with a frown on his face as he looked at all the wolves in the room, behind him, her hair a complete mess and clothes full of holes and tears was Allison Argent, her eyes flashing a golden yellow as she glared at Peter and Derek before they dimmed down when she noticed Scott and Isaac in the room as well.

"Welcome to our humble Home." said Peter as he smiled at Allison, completely ignoring the fuming Chris Argent as he glared at the Hale Alpha before sending another glare Scott way making the teen wolf wince when he saw the dark purple bruise on the hunters temple.

"Isaac, what are you doing here?" asked Allison before falling quiet when her father sent her a look, "I brought her like we agreed." said Chris tensing up when Peter walked up to Allison to inspect her.

"Don't worry Papa Argent, I won't harm her I just want to see how she's going." aid Peter, Chris glared at him one more time before moving to the side to allow Peter access to his daughter, Allison for her part flinched when Peter came near her but when he tried to touch her face to see her better she snarled at him getting him to back away with a smile.

"Feisty." said Peter as he smiled at her and grabbed her hand to see her claws, the fingers where someone bloody around the nails showing they had been hurt quite recently. "Been trying to rip out our claws haven't we." said Peter with a disproving frown on his face, her father looked stunned as he looked at Allison's hand, probably having no idea his daughter was self harming.

"I didn't try, I ripped each and every single on of them off, they just grew back." growled Allison as she glared at her hands in disgust. Peter frowned at her before moving towards her father and handing him a small slip of paper.

"That's my phone number in case you need anything but now I need you to leave." said Peter shocking both Allison and her father, "That wasn't part of the deal Hale, I'm not leaving my daughter here alone with all of you." snarled Chris as he moved in front of his daughter to protect her.

"I know you seen feral werewolves on their first full moon, can you really stomach to see your precious little girl acting like that." said Peter with smirk when he saw Chris's frown. "I'll be OK dad." said Allison as she moved from behind her father to stand at his side.

Chris frown at Peter Hale and the Hale Pack one last time before turning his gaze to his daughter, "I'll be near by, if anything happens I want you to call me." said Chris before he turned and left the Loft. Peter waited until he heard Argent getting into his car before speaking.

"Come on darling, your training starts now." said Peter with a smirk before he roared at her, his eyes glowing Alpha red and his face completely wolfing out. In seconds Allison was on the floor of the Loft panting as her face shifted, hair growing from her cheeks, teeth sharpening into fangs, her brow ridging and her eyes glowing a bright golden yellow.

"That was me, using the Power of an Alpha to force you to submit and and make you shift."said Peter as he walked around her, Scott moved away from them when he heard his phone ding in his pocket. It was a text message from their Pack group text.

 _Malia- 'Scott talk to me, I'm in math and I'm bored.'_

 _Malia- 'hey, hows everything over there?'_

Scott shook his head with a smile when he saw the text message, Malia really hated math, at least she was doing better in the class, between his constant help and her weird friendship with Lydia Martin her grades were steadily rising.

 _Scott- 'Everything's fine sweetie, Argent just dropped Allison off and he left.'_

 _Scott- 'Peter is putting her to work as we speak.'_

 _Isaac- 'You guys are so damn cute, you even have petnames.'_

 _Malia- 'Shut up asswipe.'_

 _Scott- 'dude really, we're in the same room, just talk to me.'_

 _Isaac- '...i don't wanna, I wanna type.'_

 _Cora- 'You're an idiot.'_

 _Boyd- 'Is he training her like he did us?'_

 _Cora- 'that's a good question, is he?'_

 _Scott- 'Yes actually, he's making her shift, and teaching her how to call her claws at will.'_

 _Isaac- 'She's actually pretty good at it, better than Malia when she first tried.'_

 _Malia- "what do you mean?'_

 _Isaac- 'She already knew how to make her claws grow, Scott and Peter spend almost half an._

 _Isaac- 'an hour teaching you how to do it._

 _Scott- 'its not the same, Allison had days to practice, Malia hadn't been in her human form even a day when Peter decided to teach her.'_

 _Boyd- 'Scott defending Malia what a surprise.'_

 _Scott- "What does that mean?'_

 _Isaac- 'yeah what he said, you're always on her side.'_

 _Malia- 'I let him see me naked, of course he's on my side.'_

 _Scott- 'damn right.'_

 _Stiles- 'does that mean you're going to always defend Cora as well?'_

 _Scott- 'WHAT? I havent seen Cora naked.'_

 _Cora- 'HE HASN'T SEEN ME NAKED!'_

 _Malia- 'hey Stiles! When did you join the Pack Chat?'_

 _Boyd- 'hhahahahahahahaha'_

 _Isaac- 'Scott, you're a lucky bastard and I hate you.'_

 _Stiles- 'Malia, Scott added me the day of the BBQ, and Cora I thought you guys had a threesome?'_

 _Scott- ;Dude I told you nothing happened we were just sleeping.'_

 _Malia- ' Cora and me tried to start one but he stopped us.'_

 _Cora- ' Malia what the hell!'_

 _Isaac- 'he did what now?'_

 _Boyd- 'Scott man, are you retarded?'_

 _Stiles- ' So it almost happened?, and he stopped it?'_

 _Scott- 'Oh My God.'  
Malia- 'yeah.'_

 _Cora- 'Malia I will kill you.'_

 _Malia- 'don't be embarrassed, Scott is a very good lover and I don't mind sharing with you.'_

 _Scott- 'Oh My God.'_

 _Cora- 'Oh My God.'_

 _Cora- 'What do you mean you don't mind sharing?'_

 _Stiles- 'Yes Malia, tell us what you mean.'_

 _Malia- 'just that, I know Cora likes Scott and I know Scott finds her attractive so I don't mind if they have sex just as long as I get to join them.'_

 _Scott- 'Oh My God.'_

 _Cora- 'MALIA!'_

 _Stiles- 'You lucky motherfucker.'_

 _Boyd- 'what the fuck.'_

 _Issac- 'if I show this chat to Derek he might actually kill you.'_

When he read that the mortified Scott looked up to glare at Issac who was looking at him with a grin on his face. "shut up." said Scott getting the three other wolves in the room to glance at him and the still grinning Isaac.

 _Scott- 'Malia honey, that's something we need to speak about, but not on a group chat.'_

 _Cora- 'Malia, I will kill you.'_

 _Malia- 'fine we can talk about it later.'_

 _Scott- 'I have to go, Peter's calling.'_

And he wasn't lying, Peter had called him over, by now he and Allison were sitting on the couch while Peter explained the finer details of being a wolf. "What do you need?" asked Scott as he stood in front of them, his phone still in hand.

"I wanted to show Allison what a full shift looked like." said Peter making Scott nod in understanding, he should have been embarrassed about having to get naked in front of a girl he didn't know but by now he was damn used to it, one of the draw backs of his full shifting was that if he didn't want to ruin his clothes he would need to take them all off before he changed.

"Sure, no problem." said Scott as he started taking off his shirt, behind him he could hear Issac snickering to himself as he kept typing on his phone. When he started unbuckling his pants he almost laughed from the little squeak Allison made as she stared at his face, the second his pants and briefs fell to the floor he was already a wolf.

"How did he do that?" asked Allison as she leaned forward to stare at the wolf before her, she reached up with her hand to pet him before stopping just short of touching his head, "May I?" asked Allison with hopeful look on her face, Scott was sure Malia and Cora were going to kill him for what he was about to do but he nodded his head.

Allison smiled before her hand landed between his ears and started scratching, he suddenly heard the snap of a picture and turned his head to see Isaac with his phone pointed at him and Allison. _"I'm going to kill him."_ thought Scott as his eyes glowed blue as he stood from his sitting position and started making his way towards the now pale Isaac. Behind him he heard Allison ask Peter about the color of his eyes.

"Scott, I was just joking, I didn't sent the picture." said Isaac as he backed away from the, if he was honest with himself, massive and very scary wolf that was Scott. Said Teen wolf just growled and went low, ready to jump and bite Isaac.

"I'll delete it OK, here watch." said Isaac as he showed Scott his phone so he could see as he touched the delete button, Scott just nodded at him making Isaac calm down before suddenly Scott jumped him and started dragging him around by his leg, making Derek and Peter laugh by the sounds of distress Isaac was making.

"Is it always like this?" asked Allison as she watched Scott manhandle the screaming Isaac all around the Loft. "No, most of the times its Malia mauling Isaac, its funnier when its her." said Peter before clearing his throat making Scott drop Isaac and walk back towards the couch, when he did he shifted back to him, making Allison blush when she saw his nakedness.

"Tonight is a full moon Allison..." said Peter taking her attention from the now dressing Scott and making her look at him, "...and during it, you will lose all control, become feral and kill anything and anyone you come across." said Peter as he picked up a piece of paper and a pen to write down an address and a phone number.

"If you want to be part of my pack I have no problem allowing it, if you want to join be at this address tonight at seven, this is where he hold our meetings during the full moon now that we can't use the woods around the Hale house." said Peter as he folded the piece of paper and handed it to the girl.

"If you don't show up, I'll completely understand, I was the one that made you like this and I could see you not wanting to take orders from me..." said Peter with a kind smile on his face as looked at the girl sitting next to him.

"But if you do come, it will take some time but I promise you, in time this pack will become your new family."' said Peter as he patted her hand and stood from the couch and left, leaving Allison alone in the couch looking down at the folded piece of paper in her hands.

"He's telling the truth Allison." said Scott as he stood in front of her with a big smile on his face. "It might take some time before Cora doesn't want to rip your head off because of your last name, but I can promise that if you join us, me and Isaac and most likely Boyd will be your friends." said Scott with a grin hoping to make the girl feel at ease. "What about the girl Peter mentioned, Malia?" asked Allison remembering that Peter had said her name when talking about her attacking Isaac.

"Well considering she's Cora's best friend she might take a while as well but hey three out of five ain't bad." said Scott with the crooked grin Malia and Cora had said was almost criminal with how adorable it made him look. It worked since Allison smiled before she stood up and walked towards Isaac. Scott could see just how nervous the teen became as Allison stood next to him.

He turned away to give them some privacy when his phone dinged twice, he checked and saw he had two new messages from both Malia and Cora. "I hope nothings wrong." said Scott as he opened up the messenger and almost cursed when he saw the picture of him in his wolf form being petted by Allison, underneath the pictures where the two messages.

 _Malia- 'HEY, only Cora and me get to pet you.'_

 _Cora- 'Why is that hunter hussy touching you?'_

"Isaac, I'm going to kill you." Scott growled before he turned around to glare at the sheepish Isaac, "Sorry I had to do it, couldn't help myself." said Isaac before he grabbed Allison's hand and ran out the door to the Loft, Scott hot on his heels thinking of ways he could kill Isaac, slowly and painfully.

"Don't run you bastard, take the beating like a man." screamed Scott making Allison giggle as she ran behind Isaac while said teenager had a massive smile on his face as he watched his crush smile and laugh.

"Stop biting teenagers will you." said Derek as he sat back on the couch to continue reading 'The Count of Monte Christo' in silence. "Come on grumpy, they make things interesting." said Peter as he stood by the window watching as Scott ran after both Allison and Isaac, all three laughing as they ran in the alleyway next to the building.

"Now what's this I hear about dirty Harry Potter books?" asked Peter smiling when he heard the growl behind him as Derek closed the book with a snap and left the living area for his room.

"I don't have dirty books." he heard Derek scream as he walked up the stairs making Peter smile get even bigger. _"Kids."_ thought Peter with a fond smile before he moved back to the couch to continue his Netflix binge.

 _ **A/N DON'T WORRY PEOPLE, this will be the last fluffy chapter for while, next up the war against the Argents intensifies as someone dies. Who will it be? I don't know but its going to be good.**_


	10. War I

**Beacon Hills**

 _ **Season 1: Act of War I**_

 **Bold- Alpha Voice**

 _Italic- Thoughts_

Normal- Normal

 _ **Beacon Hills**_

 _ **Hale House**_

The fight against the Argents turned up a notch on Monday night, Victoria gave out the order for the Hale House to be burned to the ground, at least what was left of it. When Peter, Derek and Cora heard about the fire they all saw red.

Before Scott could do more than grab his jacket all three where out of the Loft and making their way towards the burning wreck that was their former home, when they got there the former Hale House, a building that had stood since before the founding of the Town was noting more than fire and ashes.

Scott didn't need to focus on his pack-mates to know how they were feeling, rage and overwhelming sadness. Cora specially had tears streaming down her face, she had shared with him that Derek and her planned on rebuilding the house for future generations, they could still do it but it wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't be the original Hale House.

"This means war." snarled Derek as he glared the the ashen remains of the house he had grown up in, he saw Cora nod her head as the rest of the Hale Pack arrived at the scene, Malia walking over to Cora to comfort her best friend and Boyd and Isaac walking over to Peter waiting for instructions.

Their Alpha was strangely quiet as he stared at the place the Hale House used to stand, the only clue to the rage he was feeling was the glowing red eyes and the slight sharpening of his nails. _"Even when angry he can control his chem signals like a pro."_ thought Scott since he couldn't smell a thing coming from Peter.

Thankfully Allison had stayed behind at the Loft since Scott had no idea how Cora would react if the former Argent had come with them here. "What do you want us to do Peter?" asked Scott as he moved closer to his Alpha and Derek, who unlike Peter had his grief out for the world to see. "For now...nothing." said Peter shocking Derek and Cora.

Before the angry werewolves could say anything Peter continued talking. "They did this expecting us to get angry and retaliate without thinking, we won't give them the satisfaction." said Peter calming down enough for his features to go back to normal.

"Scott..." said the Hale Alpha getting Scott to turn from looking at Cora to him, "...you're our best tracker, even better than me, I want you to start tracking Kate Argent's movements, Victoria might have ordered this but fire...that's Kate's signature." said Peter getting Scott to nod at him.

"And if you get the chance to capture her...do it." said Peter before he turned and walked off into the woods behind him Derek, Isaac and Boyd left as well, leaving behind a trio of shocked shifters. "Are you going to be OK?" asked Scott as he looked back at the still crying Cora, Malia had her arm around the werewolf shoulder trying her best to make her feel better.

"I will be, after all of this is over and they're all dead." said Cora with a sad frown on her face before she rushed forward and buried her face in Scott's chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Scott did his best to make her feel better even if he had to ignore the awkwardness of the situation, he, Malia and Cora had yet to talk about the things Malia had revealed during their group chat.

"It's going to be OK, I promise you." said Scott as he rubbed her back doing his best to ignore the rather dirty grin on Malia's face as she stared at both him and Cora. _"This is so not the time Malia."_ thought Scott as he shook his head at Malia making the girl frown.

"Come on, my mom is working a double today, we can pick up some food along the way." said Scott as he wrapped his arm around Cora's shoulder and motion for Malia to come along, the Werecoyote wasted no time in running to his other side and wrapping her arms around Scott's arm.

"...can we get some pizza?" asked Malia giving Scott the puppy eyes, something she had learned from Cora, making the other wolf hanging from him laugh when she saw the look and the groan on Scott's face. "I could go for some pizza." said Cora, also shooting him her best puppy eye look.

"You girls don't play fair." said Alex as he mocked glared at both of them and started making his way out of the forest getting both girls to giggle at him. "Bah, we just have you wrapped around our little fingers." said Cora getting Scott to grunt at her and Malia to get a naughty look in her face.

"Its usually the other way around, I'm usually the one wrapped around his fingers if you know what I mean." said Malia getting an embarrassed squeak from Scott and a laugh from Cora, lately the Hale female had been getting used to and even joining Malia when ever the werecoyote made sexual innuendos.

"I think everyone knows what you mean Malia." said Cora shooting her friend a grin before laughing at the red face Scott. "Don't be embarrassed Scott I think its..." That's as far as they got before they were blown off their feet by an explosion ahead of them.

"What was that." coughed Malia as she groaned from where she had fallen to the ground, besides her Cora was unconscious with a nasty gash on her head, as Malia looked around through the smoke trying to find Scott she only saw the silhouette of three men as they disappeared into the cloud of dust and smoke the explosion had kicked up.

"SCOTT." She tried to stand back up but a wave of nausea hit her, as she looked down there was a thick wooden branch sticking out of her shoulder, _"Damn it, always the same shoulder."_ thought Malia with a grunt as she touched her shoulder and passed out from the pain.

 _ **The Loft**_

 _ **A Day Later.**_

When Malia woke back up she was in the Loft, resting on the couch, besides her was Cora, still unconscious with a bandage wrapped around her head. "What happened?" groaned Malia as she sat up and touched her sore and aching shoulder, she could tell it had already healed but it would still be sore and tender for a few more hours.

"That's what we want to know." said a voice said from her side causing her to look over, the voice belong to a worried looking Isaac, he was sitting on the floor in front of the couch with his phone in hand. "What happened?" asked Isaac making Malia shake her head.

"I don't know, we were walking and suddenly boom, there was a loud explosion and we got thrown around the woods." said Malia as she moved her shirt to the side to see there was a bandage on her shoulder, that's when something clicked in her head. "Where's Scott?" asked Malia as she looked around the living room trying to spot her boyfriend.

When she looked at Isaac it was to see him shaking his head with a worried expression on his face, Malia fell to the floor next to him and grabbed him around the shoulders hard. "Issac where is Scott?" growled Malia trying to get Isaac to answer him, her growl also served to wake Cora from her slumber.

"What happened?" asked Cora as she sat up and clutched her aching head. She opened her eyes to the sight of Malia shaking Isaac's shoulders and glaring at him while Isaac shook his head panic written all over his face.

"Isaac where the fuck is Scott?" snarled Malia getting Cora to pay attention to the conversation, "We don't know Malia." said Isaac getting Malia to let him go, "I don't know, Peter heard the explosion and we turned back but we were to late." said Isaac sadly as he shook his head making Malia and Cora panic.

"What do you mean you were too late?" asked Cora when she Malia was so shocked to ask, the poor werecoyote looked like she was going into shock. "When we got there, you and Malia where unconscious and hurt but there was no sign of Scott." said Isaac his face pale as he remembered Derek's and Peters reactions when they saw not only their hurt pack-mates but that one of them was missing.

"They took him?" asked Malia as tears slipped down her face, Cora could feel tears welling in her eyes as well remembering what they had done to Boyd when the Argents had taken him. "That's what Peter thinks." said Isaac before he picked up his phone and started texting someone.

"Where is Peter?" asked Cora as she looked around the empty Loft, Malia shook herself out of her stupor as she stood up and sat back down on the couch next to Cora. "He, Derek, Boyd and Allison are out there looking for Scott." said Isaac as he finished typing and sent the message, "I just texted Peter, he wanted to know the second you girls woke up." said Isaac.

"How long have we been unconscious?" asked Cora grabbing the phone from Isaac's hand, it had been nine in the morning when they heard about the fire at the Hale house, she almost breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only eleven in the morning, at least until she saw the day.

"We been unconscious for over twenty four hours?, what the fuck!" asked a stunned Cora getting a whine from Malia, Scott had been missing for almost a full day, Isaac nodded his head before the phone in Cora's hand rang.

"Its Peter." said Cora as she answered the phone and started talking to her uncle, leaving Isaac to deal with the fuming Malia, who by that point was pacing around the living room and promising all kinds of pain and suffering to the Argents if something happened to her Scott.

 _ **Argent House**_

 _ **Beacon Hills**_

 _ **Basement**_

"How much charge does that damn thing hold?" asked Scott with a groan as he winced from his last bout with the cattle prod, he was shirtless, his hands chained to the roof of the basement while his feet where on the basement floor in a puddle of his own blood.

The explosion had knocked him on his ass dazed and confused he could barely put up a fight when two sets of hands grabbed him and yanked him to his feet, the second he stared struggling a sharp blow to the back of the had knocked him unconscious.

He had woken up hours ago, chained and at the mercy of one Kate Argent, who as of that exact second had an amused expression on her face as she checked the battery on her cattle prod. "About half." said Kate before she pressed the cattle prod to his lower stomach and shocked him again, getting Scott to grunt in pain but not scream, she had been torturing him for hours and she had yet to hear him do anything more than grunt or make sarcastic jokes.

"Good battery life, where did you buy that? Hardware store?" asked Scott as he tried his hardest to not wail in agony, she had shocked him in that exact spot four times already and he felt like puking. "Walmart actually, then we have a guy that modifies them to crank up their voltage." said Kate pleasantly getting Scott to smirk at her.

"That must void the warranty though." said Scott as he opened his eyes to look at Kate in the eyes, Kate just laughed out loud before answering, "It does but we take good care of them." said Kate and if it wasn't for the actual torture they were kind of having a nice conversation. "Oh I can tell, it has a nice sharp sting as it shocks the shit out of me." said Scott with a grin that turned into a pain-filled grunt when Kate shocked him again, thankfully in the thigh this time.

"See right there, my thigh is killing me right now, that's the sign of a good high quality taser." said Scott with a groan as he tried to shake his leg to get rid of the pain, Kate just grinned at him, thoroughly amused at the banter she and the little wolf had going on. "So...you a Game of Thrones fan?" asked Scott making Kate laugh hard enough that she had to put the cattle prod down to slap her thigh.

"God you're funny, I kinda wish you weren't a dirty werewolf and that you were a little bit older." said Kate with a smoldering look trying to make him feel unconformable, unfortunately for her having Malia as a girlfriend had numbed him to much but the most hard core dirty innuendos.

"Sorry darling, while you're smoking hot, in that crazy psychotic sort of way I'm a one woman man...or two woman man actually." said Scott as he smiled at the amused Kate, remembering that Malia was almost dead set on adding Cora to their relationship.

Kate for her part looked more interested in the two woman part, completely ignoring that Scott had insulted her she asked, "A two woman man? Good for you Scotty." said Kate grabbing a nearby chair and sitting in front of him. "I know, its certainly a confidence boaster." said Scott as the pain in his leg finally subsided and he could look at Kate in the eyes with out having to hold back a wince.

"So how that get started?" asked Kate as she crossed her legs, she was wearing a tight pair of yoga pants and if Scott wasn't in as much pain as he was they would have completely distracted the teen wolf. "The three-way thing?" asked Scott getting Kate to nod her head.

"Hasn't yet, we still have to sit down and discuss it." said Scott, careful to keep Kate entertained with the story but not giving the woman any extra details she could use later to hurt him. "But how did it start? I can't just see you saying to your girlfriend you wanted to add another girl to the relationship." said Kate moving the cattle prop to his shoulder and giving him a quick shock, more to get him to talk than to actually torture him.

"OK, first OW, second don't rush me woman I'll tell you." grinned Scott as he shook his shoulder for a few seconds getting a snort of laughter from Kate. "It was actually my girlfriends idea, she knew her best friend had a crush on me and that I found her best friend attractive in return...its kind of hard for wolves to hide that from each other you see, its the nose." said Scott getting Kate to grin at him understanding what he meant.

"And then?" asked Kate as she stood from the chair and walked up to Scott grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging it back so that Scott was looking at her. "Then nothing woman, I got kidnapped before things could move forward, been here for hours getting shocked to hell and back." said Scott his eyes glowing a steely blue as he glared at Kate who was close enough that he could feel her hot breath on his face.

"Well that's disappointing." said Kate putting the cattle prop to Scott's penis and getting a panicked grunt form Scott, "Hey, Hey, hey...not there." said Scott only to scream in pain when Kate pushed the button of cattle prod and shocking him.

"Oh you're a bitch." grunted Scott as tears flowed from his eyes, the pain he was in now made him want to curl into a ball and just cry a bit. "Finally...a scream." said Kate as she moved the prod away from his body and grabbed a wickedly sharp knife from the table.

"That was cheating." said Scott as he took a deep breath and did his best to ignore the excited look on Kate's face as she ran the knife's edge along his body, not enough to cut the flesh but enough to make him feel it. "Its torture, there's not cheating in torture." said Kate moving the knife away and glaring at Scott.

"The fuck there isn't." grunted Scott, his cock still throbbing from the shock of electricity. "No touching the private parts, that's cheating plus it adds a weird sexual undertone to this that no one is comfortable with." said Scott getting Kate to grin at him.

"So you're telling me you're comfortable with the torture just not the sexual torture?" asked Kate amused as she continued to run the knife over his body, now adding some pressure making the blade cut into the skin a bit and getting small drops of blood to leak from Scott's body.

"Oh yeah I don't mind the torture, just noting sexual." said Scott getting Kate to grin at him and pressed harder on the knife cutting up the right side of his stomach. "I can agree to that, only cause you're the same age as my niece." said Kate as she stabbed the knife into Scott's shoulder and moved away. "Really? Couldn't have dropped it back on the table?" asked Scott with a grunt of pain as the knife started burning in his shoulder.

"Nah, leave there in case I want to use it later." said Kate with a grin as she walked back towards the chair and sat back down. "Speaking of my niece...how is Allison, is she doing well?" asked Kate and Scott could tell Kate meant it. He grunted in pain as he tried to dislodge the knife from his shoulder.

"She is..."said Scott with a triumphant grin when he got the knife to slip from his shoulder and fall with a clang to the floor in between him and Kate, "...she has yet to win over some of the members of the Pack but she will, she's to damn nice for people not to take a shine to her...she's a friend." said Scott getting Kate to grin at him.

"And how is she with the transformations? How was her first full moon?" asked Kate as she leaned forward and picked up the knife from the floor. "She was great, barely needed Peter to help keep her calm, after she got used to it she hung out with Isaac the rest of the night." said Scott with a sigh of relief when his shoulder wound started healing.

"Isaac? She's dating one of you monsters?" asked a voice from the stairs, both Kate and Scott looked over to see Victoria Argent standing there with a disgusted frown on her face.

The atmosphere instantly change from the lighthearted, if somewhat painful, banter to a tense silenced that stretched out as Victoria moved from the stairs to stand in front of Scott, in her hands she had a small machine that made a ball of dread form in the pit of Scott's stomach.

"Answer the question monster, is my daughter dating one of you?" asked Victoria and Scott felt fear as she saw her blank face staring at him waiting for an answer, she was ten times scarier than Kate, _"This woman is fucking insane."_ thought Scott as he stared at Victoria Argent's cold glaring eyes, and from the frown on Kate's face he wasn't the only that thought so. Still he wasn't going to show fear in front of them.

"Dating no, not yet..." said Scott enjoying the way Victoria looked relieved, if only for a moment before he took it away. "So far they're just fucking like bunnies." said Scott and he grinned at Kate amused when he saw the fury that came over Victoria's face.

Kate looked almost pained as Victoria yanked the knife from her hand and slammed it down on Scott's side getting a yelp of pain from the teen wolf, "Liar." hissed Victoria as she twisted the knife around getting Scott to grunt in pain and twist away trying to get the knife out of him.

"Not really, someone needs to have a talk with your daughter, explain to her she needs to have a shower after she's finished playing with Isaac so we don't all know what they where up to." said Scott enjoying the agony on the woman's face as he did his best to ignore his own as she kept twisting the knife around suddenly Victoria smirked at him before, with a sharp twist of her hand she snapped the knife inside of him getting Scott to actually yell in pain.

"Kate give me the room, me and Mister McCall here have some things to discuss." said Victoria as she turned her head to glare at Kate, as Allison's aunt stood from her chair and started making her way out of the basement Scott shot her an almost pleading look, begging her not to leave him alone with the Argent Matriarch.

"What are you going to do Victoria, father said he wants the wolf unharmed." said Kate as she stopped at the edge of the stairs and looked back at Victoria who had moved away from Scott and was setting up the machine she had brought with her.

"Oh don't worry about that, I won't touch a hair on his head." said Victoria as she pulled out a small glass bottle from her pocket and showed it to Kate then Scott. "What are you doing? What is that thing?" asked Scott as he stared at the machine.

"Oh that's weird I would think a teenager in this day and age would recognize this, pot used to be smoke in a rolled up piece of paper but now these days it seems like all you kids are given a free vaporizer with your medical marijuana cards." said Victoria as she showed both Scott and Kate the vaporizer, confusing Scott but from the look on Kate's face the hunter knew what was about to happen.

"I used to have asthma, I never smoked pot." said Scott with a glare getting Kate to shake her head and Victoria to grin at him, and Scott had no idea what scared him more when she frowned or when she smiled at him. "That makes this even better Scott, you see..." said Victoria as she gave the small bottle in her hand a quick sniff before she inserted it into the vaporizer.

"...this type of Wolfsbane is one of my favorites, lovely smell, but then again, you probably won't think so." said Victoria with a grin before she turned the machine on making thick white smoke come out of it. The second the smoke hit Scott's face he started having a really hard time breathing, it reminded him of his old asthma attacks.

"Stop, please." wheezed Scott as he tried his best to breath, but the harder he tried the harder it was to breath, just when he though he was about to pass out Victoria turned off the machine and allowed him a gulp of air, he only manage to take in a few breaths before she turned it back on again, grinning in pleasure as she watched him cough and choke again.

"Oh Scott this is going to be fun." said Victoria as she sat down next to the machine and turned it off again. "Never thought I would miss the damn cattle prod." said Scott between gasps of air and coughs getting Kate to grin back at him and Victoria to glare and let the vaporizer on a few more seconds.

"Be mindful of how long you leave that on, father will be none to please if you get carried away and kill the boy before he can talk to him, besides he's amusing." said Kate before she blew Scott a kiss and left the room, leaving Scott alone with Victoria and her damn vaporizer.

" _Shit."_ thought Scott as he glanced at the smirking Victoria and her vaporizer.

 _ **Beacon Hills**_

 _ **The Loft**_

Peter was driving himself spare as he looked out of the window of the Loft at the street below, he, Derek, Boyd and Allison had just returned from running all over the town trying to pick up Scott's scent, they had failed miserably.

Peter himself had even gone to the safe house they had kept Boyd in, only to find it completely empty, not a person in sight. Now he was stuck in the Loft, surrounded by worried teenagers and a brooding young man. Malia and Cora were almost inconsolable, he had to use a damn Alpha command to keep them from running off and most likely getting killed trying to find Scott's whereabouts.

"We can't just stay here?" growled Malia as she jumped from the couch in a rage, it had been the third time she had an outburst in the last hour but this time Cora had joined her in standing up and glaring at Peter. "Its been hours Uncle Peter, who knows what they're doing to him." yelled Cora making Malia wince at the thought of what was more than likely happening to Scott.

"And what would you have me do Cora? I'm not a damn psychic, I can't just conjure up his location with a snap of my fingers..." said Peter as he turned around to glare at both girls, behind them he could see Allison sitting with Boyd and Isaac, both boys doing their best to distract the girl, who was blaming herself for what her family was doing to Scott. "And we have already checked most of the town, its not like the damn Argents are keeping him at...son of a bitch." said Peter before he turned to Derek with a stunned expression on his face.

"They have him at the Argent House, the main one, the one place they knew we wouldn't look." said Peter and almost at the same time the whole Pack moved as one, they all jumped to their feet and ran towards the door of the Loft.

As they ran downstairs Malia took the opportunity to change into a Coyote, they would try the same tactic they used to rescue Boyd and hope for the best. As they reached the street it was decided that Peter, Derek, Boyd and Malia would go on foot towards the house while Isaac, Cora and Allison would take Peters truck in case they had to carry a wounded Scott out of danger.

" _Hold on Scott."_ was the thought dancing around both Cora and Malia's heads as they made their way speedily towards the Argent House.

 _ **Argent House**_

 _ **Basement.**_

"Its been two goddamn hours woman would you please cut that shit out." wheezed Scott as Victoria Argent turned the vaporizer back on. After a while it just got redundant, at least for him it did, Victoria grinned like the cat that caught the canary every time she turned the damn machine on. "Its not even working that well now, its run out of Wolfsbane." said Scott with a grin as he took a big gulp of air making Victoria frown as he grinned at her.

"Well considering Gerard is still hours away from here I better get some more shouldn't I." said Victoria as she stood from her chair and pulled put the empty bottle out of the vaporizer. "Be a dear and get a different kind of Wolfsbane, it gets boring being choked to death by the same smell." said Scott with a grin as Victoria huffed and started making her way up the stairs.

"Finally." said Scott as he spat a big wad of blood on the floor and started coughing, the damn vaporizer was a pain in the neck and the burning knife stabbed on his side was making him see double but he wasn't going to miss the opportunity. _"Its been hours."_ thought Scott with a pained grimaced as he took the chance to chance into a wolf, his paws easily slipping through the handcuffs that had been used on him.

He fell to the floor in a heavy thump, wheezing and doing his best not to yelp in pain from the knife he still had stuck on his side, when the burning on his size went down to more tolerable levels he used most of his strength to stand back up and run towards the only damn window in the room, he crashed against it with such force that it shattered into thousands of small sharp shards that cut his skin and dug into his body. _"This escape is killing me."_

The second he landed on the ground he wasted no time in running away from the house, he wasn't going as fast as he could since he was still having a hard time breathing and his body was sore and still wounded in some places but he was going fast enough.

Behind him he could hear Victoria Argent screaming in rage as she ordered her hunters to spread out and find him. _"Take that you vicious cunt."_ thought Scott as he jumped over a fence and hid in someone's backyard as the hunters passed him by.

" _Come on you fanatical bastards."_ thought Scott as he stuck to the shadows, glad that his pitch black hair allowed him to blend in better in the dark, the second he saw the opening he was gone, running through the parked cars evading the hunters as they walked the street.

" _Thank god Beacon Hills is surrounded by thick woods on all sides."_ thought Scott as he ran from underneath a car and ran straight into the nearest trees he saw. _"Being torture is hard on the joints._ " thought Scott deliriously amused as he ignored the incredible pain on his stomach as he ran, as he did he could feel the knife digging into his skin and he wanted nothing more than to stop and rest.

" _Not yet, not yet."_ thought Scott as he reached the woods closer to the neighborhood the Argent house was in, his vision was getting darker as he ran using as much of his strength as he could muster to get as far away as he could from Victoria and her damn vaporizer from hell.

He ran for as long as he could before he could run no more, he manage to find a nice hollowed out log he could hide inside, _"This will have to do."_ seconds before he lost consciousness he managed to let out a short roar to signal his location to the rest of his Pack,

" _I just hope they hear it."_ thought Scott before he could fight the darkness no longer and he passed out.

 _ **Streets of Beacon Hills**_

 _ **The Pack.**_

They were just mere blocks away from the Argent house when they heard Scott's pain-filled roar, "That's Scott, but its not coming from the direction of the Argents." said Peter and before he could say anything else Malia and Derek had taken off in the direction the roar had come from. "Don't run off, it could be a trap...damn it." curse Peter when he was ignore by both his Betas.

"Boyd, find Isaac and head towards Deaton, Scott's hurt." said Peter as he ran off in the same direction Derek and Malia had gone, he was worried about his Beta, the roar was weak and full of pain. _"Hold on Scotty."_ thought Peter as he caught up with Derek, Malia and surprisingly Cora, his niece looking scared as she ran next to Malia's coyote form.

The deeper they ran into the woods the stronger the Scott's scent became, the thing that had Malia and Cora agitated was that the stronger Scott's scent became the stronger the smell of blood got. "He must be really hurt." said Derek when they found a rather large puddle of blood. It looked like Scott had stopped to rest for a few minutes before he continued running. "He's also in his wolf form." said Cora as she motioned to the paw marks on the floor.

Malia suddenly took off to the right confusing all of them, at least till they heard her roar of grief and anger. "She found him." said Cora before she ran after her friend leaving behind Peter and Derek, both wolves praying they weren't about to find Scott's dead body, before they could go after them Cora came back, tears streaming down her face as she ran to Peter and grabbed his arm. "He's hurt Uncle Peter, really hurt." cried Cora as she pulled Peter along with her.

Derek and Peter exchanged a look before Peter allowed Cora to pull him along and Derek followed after them, they found a Malia slowly using her teeth to pull Scott's unmoving body from the hollowed log he had hidden in. "Shit." said Peter as he ran over and helped Malia, when he did he almost wince from the state Scott was in, his Beta was covered in fresh blood and he could see an open wound in his side.

Malia sniffed Scott only to sneeze and move her nose away from him, Peter frowned at that and move closer to see what it was that had her reacting like that. "Wolfsbane, he's covered in the stuff." said Peter as he quickly moved away from Scott.

"We have to move fast, he's hardly breathing." said Derek as he scooped up Scott's unconscious body and took off running towards Deaton's Clinic, Malia and Cora just behind him as Peter took up the rear to make sure no one was following them.

As they ran something from Scott's side caught Cora's eyes, she moved closer to see what it was only to curse when she saw glint of metal. "Derek be careful, they snapped a knife inside him." said Cora pointing to where she could make out a small bit of metal, Derek frowned before he moved his hand away so he wouldn't touch the wound.

As they ran Cora could hear Malia whimper as she looked from Scott to the forest ahead of her, and Cora wanted nothing more than to join her, _"They'll get what's coming to them, I swear."_ thought Cora angry that the Argents had dared touch Scott, their Scott.

 _ **Deaton Veterinary Clinic**_

 _ **Beacon Hills**_

"We are spending way to much time standing in this waiting room as of late." said Derek as she paced in the waiting room waiting for some news about Scott, Malia and Cora were sitting together close to the exam room doing their best to listen to what was happening inside the room, so far they had heard nothing but some rustling and the sound of liquid falling to the floor.

"Tell me about it, Deaton is going to start charging us." said Isaac as he leaned back in his chair blushing when Allison moved in her sleep and leaned her head against his shoulder, Boyd grinned at him

"He already is, and believe me it's not cheap." said Peter as he walked out of the exam room using a towel to clean his bloody hands, he was also holding the knife that had been stabbed in Scott. "Those Argents are vicious." said Peter as he handed the the broken blade to Derek who dropped it to the floor with a hiss. "Its coated in Mountain Ash." said Peter as Derek shook his hand to get rid of the pain.

"And Scott had that inside him?" asked Derek with a frown, Peter nodded and looked away when Cora and Malia ran by him to enter the Exam room when they spotted Deaton walking out. "He did, for a few hours at least, the wound has yet to close." said Peter as he took a seat at one of the chairs and close his eyes. He was damn tired and he still had stuff to do before he could get some rest.

"Isaac, you and Boyd take Allison back to the Loft and stay there till I call, Derek stick around for a while and watch over the girls and Scott." said Peter as he stood up and grabbed his jacket from where he had left it earlier. "Where are you going?" asked Derek as he watched Peter head to he door.

"I have to go talk with Scott's mother before she gets off from work and realizes her son is missing." said Peter as he walked out the door his destination being the McCall Home. Isaac and Boyd wasted no time in waking the still tired Allison and leaving the clinic.

"I should have brought a book." said Derek as he sat back down and picked one of the many magazines on the waiting room table. _"Pet Business, awesome."_ thought Derek as he opened the magazine and started reading a rather boring article on glow in the dark Pet Leashes, "I'm so getting Scott and Malia two of these for Christmas." said Derek with a grin.

 _ **Beacon Hills**_

 _ **McCall Family Home.**_

When Melissa McCall got home from a particularly long shift she was expecting to see Scott and probably Malia in her living room eating her food and watching TV, what she wasn't expecting was for a rather handsome man sitting by her front door waiting for her. "Can I help you?" asked Melissa as she stuck her hand inside her bag to grab hold of her pepper spray, just in case the man tried anything.

"I'm here to talk to you about your son." said Peter as he slowly stood from the porch his hands out to the side to show Scott's mom he meant her no harm. "What about my son?" asked Melissa as she pulled out her hand from her purse so worried about Scott that she forgot about her pepper spray.

" _Well here goes nothing."_ thought Peter to himself as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened his eyes back up they were glowing Alpha red making Melissa gasp in shock as she took a step back, "What do you know about werewolves." said Peter as he smiled at her.

 _ **End Chapter.**_

 _ **And Boom the Hale Pack just got their Nurse.**_


End file.
